


Dobro Pozhalovat 'v Katsu

by k_haruyuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Amnesia, Badass Katsuki Yuuri, Bullying, Chef Katsuki Yuuri, Con Artists, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Don't copy this and put on another website, Drunk Victor Nikiforov, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Forced Marriage, Gay Katsuki Yuuri, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Japanese food, Lonely Victor Nikiforov, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Moving In Together, Murder, Mutual Masturbation, Mystery Character(s), Past Child Abuse, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Protective Katsuki Yuuri, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Robbery, Russia, Sad Victor Nikiforov, Secret Identity, Self-Doubt, Sex, Single Parent Katsuki Yuuri, Slow Burn, Thief Katsuki Yuuri, Victor Nikiforov Needs a Hug, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, Wet Dream, disguises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2020-08-14 06:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 45,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_haruyuki/pseuds/k_haruyuki
Summary: [Rus: Welcome to Katsu]An unfortunate incident links a cook from a simple Japanese restaurant to a mysterious man on one of the last cold December nights in St. Petersburg. But that's only the beginning.





	1. Welcome to Katsu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/gifts).

> This chapter is very light. Things will just start to get more... interesting from the next chapter on. 
> 
> This fic will also have something special. At the end of each chapter there will be a question and you dear readers should tell me what you think. This way, you can help me create this story. I need at least 5 answers till wednesday to began work on this.
> 
> Inspired by midnight Diner: Tokyo Stories by Netflix. (I read and like the manga too)
> 
> I have a Beta now! Thank you very much [Amazingmoox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingmoox/profile)! You are really a big help for me.
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts. I also post there polls and small snipets for the newest chapters.

It happens suddenly. It’s almost 10pm and Yuuri Katsuki was about to open his small restaurant in the suburb of St. Petersburg, Russia, when he meets a silver-haired man sitting on the sidewalk, passed out and holding an empty bottle of vodka.

"Hello?" He asks in English, moving his right hand to the man's shoulder to poke him.

Having no answer and unable to leave him there, Yuuri finds himself being forced to take him in his arms and put him inside and lay him on his couch and cover him with a blanket.

"Vicchan." He tells his little pet poodle. "If he wakes up, let me know."

The dog barks, as if he understands what he means. Yuuri pats him, and goes back to work at his restaurant. Soon, the first customers come and Yuuri picks up the orders, preparing the food in his small and practical kitchen.

**...**

Viktor Nikiforov wakes up with a severe headache in a completely unknown place. The second thing you notice is that he is lying on a couch and that he is using a blanket. The other is the cold snout that smells of his right hand.

"Makkachin?" He asks, his voice hoarse.

Blinking a few times to catch up, he realizes that he is not his poodle but a small one. _A puppy?_ _Or a Mini Poodle?_ The puppy, noticing that he has awakened, walks away, heading for a door and starting to bark. Victor frowns, not understanding the dog's behavior until he sees the door open and a very cute young man crouch down to pet him and talk to him in a strange language. The boy gives the dog a plate of food, and Victor listens to his own belly grows. Loudly.

The young man looks at him in surprise, and Victor would surely die of embarrassment if he laughed in his face.

“ _ English? _ ” He asks, surprising him for it.

" _ Yes? _" Viktor replies, causing the young man to smile slightly.

"My name is Yuuri, and this is Vicchan. You're inside my Japanese restaurant." He says, tilting his face a little, then he points to another door. "That door is a bathroom. You can get yoursef refreshed just before you walk out this door and sit down. Do you want to eat something specific?"

"Chocolate Cake?" Viktor asks, rubbing his eyes.

"OK." Yuuri says, leaving the room and Victor keeps looking where he left with surprise.

**...**

Yuuri is surprised that he ordered chocolate cake. But it seems to be something very important to him.

_ Good thing he has the ingredients and utensils to make one. _

"Chef, what are you preparing?" Mila, one of his loyal customers, asks as he notices the Japanese boy preparing something in his kitchen.

"Cake." He responds by putting everything to be stirred in a mixer.

"Oh, that is nice!!" She exclaims excitedly. "I want a piece too."

But before Yuuri can respond, the silver-haired, blue-eyed man appears, looking around.

"Well, well. What a handsome man came out of your room, Chef!" Mila exclaims, whistling.

"Miss Mila, I may be gay, but that doesn't mean I won't be jumping from man to man." Yuuri says, his face completely red. "Sit down, please."

Yuuri puts pieces of sushi on a small rectangular tray and places it in front of Victor along with a pair of chopsticks, and sauces.

"Sorry, but the cake will not come out soon." He says, smiling and walking away to meet another customer.

**...**

Yuuri said this is a restaurant, but the place is simple and too small compared to a diner or coffee shop. It's small and simple, but it's also cozy. Viktor, on his travels abroad, knows Japanese cuisine, and never thought he would find such a restaurant in this part of St. Petersburg. Taking the chopsticks, he starts eating one of the sushi served to him and is surprised to be tasty.

"_ Vkusno!! _" He exclaims, causing Yuuri to be surprised and the other customers to laugh.

"That's right!" The red-haired girl next to him says, raising a glass. "Chef Yuuri's food is really _ vkusno _!!"

In this everyone bursts out laughing, including Viktor. Looking into the kitchen, he can see the back of the cook, who moves gracefully as he prepares something, and Viktor can see how much the jeans he wears are making his butt and legs stand out for them.

"That, my new friend, should be considered one of the wonders of the world." Mila says, making him look at her with surprise. "Too bad he's gay. But so am I. So who am I to complain."

"Are you sure you can say that out here?" Viktor asks, frowning.

"You never came to this part of town?" She asks, looking at him seriously.

"No." Victor answers, pale. "Apparently I got drunk and my co-workers left me here."

"This is shit." She says, and Viktor nods, thinking the same thing.

"Okay." Yuuri says, approaching them. "Your cake is in the oven. Do you want something else to eat in the meantime?"

"Can I have a glass of water and a headache pill first?" Viktor asks, feeling the pain come back in full force.

"I have a pill." Mila says, removing a pack from her purse and holding out a pill for him.

Yuuri gives him a glass of water, who drinks it right after the pill.

"Chef, I want Katsudon!" A new customer arrives at the store, already sitting next to Mila.

"OK!" Yuuri exclaims, returning to the kitchen.

Soon the smell of fried pork spreads through the restaurant, making everyone's mouth water.

"Chef, I want too!" Mila exclaims excitedly.

"Me too!"

"One more here!"

"Can I have too?" Viktor asks shyly.

"Sure." Yuuri says, smiling broadly at them.

Almost half an hour later, Yuuri serves large bowls of a delicious-looking dish. When Viktor takes the first bite, he again widens his eyes. He looks at the other customers, who look at each other right after taking the first bite and nod.

"_ VKUSNO!!" _ They scream, and starting to laugh out loud. 

Yuuri gets scared, not expecting their screams and ends up laughing too, while taking the ready cake from the oven.

Viktor has never eaten such a tasty Katsudon when he was in Japan. He devours the dish, realizing that most of the customers do the same with their food. They end up drinking the sake from the cup, letting out a breath when they finish.

Looking at the clock on the wall of the restaurant, he is startled to be almost 4 am and Yuuri continues to work in the kitchen while customers continue to eat and talk animatedly.

"Katsu only closes at 6 am." He hears Mila saying and looks at her with surprise. "Chief Katsuki opens every day at 10 pm and only closes at 6."

"But doesn't this time drive away the clientele?" Viktor asks, frowning.

"Not necessarily." She responds, smiling at him. "Katsu is a simple restaurant, designed to serve all people equally, without any prejudice for being homosexual, prostitutes, separated parents, street performers, and even people without a home or work."

"Does he give food for free?" Viktor asks, surprised.

"If he gets enough money, yes." Another customer responds seriously. "But that hasn't been happening lately. A bank is charging him for the loan he made to build this restaurant and the value is absurd."

"Sometimes he runs out of food so he can pay back this loan and have cooking ingredients for us." Another customer says, and frowns. "But on second thought, shouldn't he have paid all the debt anymore?"

"That’s what I’m thinking too. He has been a client for two years and he always paid the bank monthly." Mila responds, and Viktor frowns.

"Do you know which bank is?" Viktor asks, not expecting to hear something like this from them.

"Sberbank." Yuuri responds, looking at them with folded arms. "Did you know it's ugly to gossip about someone in his face?"

"Sorry Chef!" Customers say at the same time.

Viktor apologizes too, breathing a sigh of relief to see Yuuri smile again.

"You're lucky I like all of you." Yuuri says, returning to the kitchen and emerging shortly after holding firmly a cake.

_ The cake Viktor had ordered. _

Yuuri puts him on the highest bench, facing him, who looks at him in surprise.

"So ... here is the cake." Yuuri says, tilting her face to him. "Should I cut him for you?"

"Err ... can we sing Happy Birthday first?" Viktor asks, completely embarrassed. "Today I'm 28 years old."

Yuuri and the other customers look at him in surprise, not expecting this from him.

"Wait!" Yuuri screams, running to the kitchen and stirring something over there.

Soon he returns and puts a candle on top of the cake, lighting it with a lighter.

"Perfect." He says, taking two steps back and looking at everyone, who smile broadly and start singing happy birthday to Victor, who blows the candle after making a wish.

Yuuri cuts the cake and gives the first slice to Victor, who pushes the plate back to him.

"I want you to have it. After all if it weren't for you I would have a sad and lonely birthday again." He says, surprising him.

"That’s good then. That this year and every one after can now be different." Yuuri smiles, taking the plate and placing it beside the cake.

He caters to the customers first, before eating his piece, and Viktor finds himself enchanted by that kind and sexy man. He watches Yuuri lick his lips to wipe off the chocolate icing on them, and feels his heart pounding and his body react involuntarily.

_ Oh. He's falling in love. _

_ Deep. _

_ But he should not. _

_ After all he wears a wedding ring on his left hand. _

**...**

Yuuri is happy to bring a little joy on the birthday of that handsome man he doesn't know the name of yet. _ Should he ask? Or should he open this wallet he just had in his hand while the man was in his arms? _

_But ... he sees the ring on his finger._ _And he knows what it really means._

** _So… should Yuuri wait for his return to his restaurant, or he should open the wallet?_ **


	2. Behind Their Masks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided not to leave more questions. Thank you very much [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/pseuds/jura_mirahe0791) for helping me a lot with this fic.
> 
> Warning: Murder at the end of the chapter
> 
> I have a Beta now! Thank you very much [Amazingmoox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingmoox/profile)! You are really a big help for me.
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts. I also post there small snipets for the newest chapters.

Viktor finds himself in his office late at night. He has a computer on and in his hands, sheets of paper with the Sberbank bank stamp on top. On his computer, he can see the same logo, and he's frowning. He then lets out a long breath and decides it's worth risking for it.  _ But first… _

“Georgi? Hi, this is Viktor. ”He says as soon as he calls someone from his cell phone. “You work at one of Sberbank's agencies, right? Could you check something for me? ”

“ _ Viktor? Of course I can. _ ” He listens on the other end of the line. " _ What do you want? _ "

“You could check me out a loan debt in Katsuki's name. K-A-T-S-U-K-I. ”Viktor spells, leaning back in his chair and looking out his office window.

“ _ Katsuki? I remember him. A very nice guy who wanted to open a restaurant. If he paid everything right, he must have paid off the debt in March… _ ” Georgi breaks off, and Viktor swallows hard. " _ This is weird. It says here that Katsuki got a new loan, but on the date used, our agency shouldn’t be open because of a security network problem. _ ”

“Can you check if there are more people who are supposed to have loaned that date?” Viktor asks, tilting his face and looking toward his front door, which opens and closes shortly after a slender figure enters.

“Vitya, I think you should change that burnt-out lamp at the entrance. It will end up being bad for your business.” 

“Nah, it's a lot of work. And I like the suspense of guessing what kind of person would break into an office of your bratva, ”Viktor comments, raising his right index finger to his mouth, asking for silence.

" _ There are 15 more people. _ " Georgi says, on the other end of the line.

This ends up making Viktor increasingly interested in the subject.  _ Perhaps… _

“Could you see me if there is anything interesting between these 15 people?” He asks, twirling his favorite silver pen with his fingers.

While waiting for the answer, Viktor smiles as he sees his poodle approach him, but frowns as the dog suddenly stops and growls at the woman who has just come out of the bathroom.

"Vitya, you should teach your dog better." Irina Nikiforova, Viktor’s wife and Pakhan of the St. Petersburg mafia, comments.

She, who is naked and using her towel to dry her blond hair, decides to ignore the poodle and walk towards her husband, completely ignoring the fact that he is on the phone. She sits on his lap, placing the towel on the table, and begins to slide her hands over his chest. Viktor just looks at her coldly.

" _ Viktor? _ " Georgi says, on the other end of the line. “ _ It appears that all 16 acquired the loan with the same employee. His name is Alexander Orlov. _ ”

He goes on to write on a paper the name he has just heard, completely ignoring Irina, who begins to unzip his belt and unbutton his pants, stroking his penis over his underwear.

“Could you email me his file?” Viktor asks, raising his left hand and sliding his fingers into her right breast, circling her nipple. "I'm a little busy right now."

"Got it. Leave it to me.” Georgi says, and Irina takes the cell phone from his hand and turns it off.

"It's time to stop working and focus on your wife, Vitya." She says, letting out a loud moan as he pinches her nipple. "Fuck me."

"Yes, Pakhan." Viktor says, pulling his big thick cock out of his underwear, which is already half hard because of her.

Irina lifts her hips and begins to sit on his cock, biting her lower lip as she sinks more and more, throwing her head back and closing her green eyes. Viktor starts to moan, feeling covered by her hot wet pussy. He grabs her hips and guides her movements, which get faster and faster.

"Faster!" She exclaims, and Viktor obeys.

Suddenly, before he could come inside her, she screams. Viktor, feeling her tremble upon him, realizes that she has reached her orgasm. That was fast, as always… She continues to ride him, certainly wanting another orgasm.

“I…” He begins to say and sees her let out a breath, stopping and rising from him.

"Thank you so much, Vitya," She says, grabbing the wet towel and walking away, heading back to the bathroom.

"Tsk," He uses his own hand in cock and starts to masturbate, trying to remember the sex he just had.

But his treacherous mind decides to remind him of Yuuri. Cute and kind Yuuri.  _ Cute, kind and sexy Yuuri. _ Especially the moment he watched the cooks hips move gracefully. This pushes him to the limit and he comes in his stomach, biting his lip hard to make no sound and alert Irina.  _ She can't know about this. _ Letting out a long breath, he wipes himself with tissues and looks out the window glass.

“Bye, Vitya. Don't wait for me. ”Irina says, leaving the office and leaving him there, alone with Makka, who approaches and jumps on him, starting to lick the tears streaming down his cheeks.

Viktor hugs his poodle, his only true faithful companion, and cries. After all Viktor Nikiforov is nothing less than a slave whose existence belongs to Bratva and the actual Pakhan, although lately he's been doing her job. Their marriage is merely a formality forced by the former Pakhan to ensure that the mafia he worked hard to maintain is not destroyed by his spoiled, selfish daughter.

And Viktor, as busy as he is, has not yet noticed the absence of his wallet even 2 days ago that he ended up in Katsu. He looks at the name written on the paper and bites his lip.  _ Perhaps… _

“What do you think, Makka? Should I go after this Orlov guy? ”He asks, and the poodle barks at him excitedly. "OK. I will, then. ”

**~ x ~**

Yuuri owns a car. It was a gift he got this year and he likes it a lot. The vehicle is a four-door black UAZ pickup, very useful for transporting freshly purchased and newly purchased ingredients to your restaurant. But right now, he's not driving to shop. He is currently using his cell phone's GPS to guide him to any address.

As he approaches the address, he stops the car and turns on the two turn signals. Tucking the dark blue cap over his face, he reaches for a bag on the passenger seat and pulls out a thick dark blue  _ Pochta Rossii _ (Russian Mail) package from a bag and a letter with a black seagull design. Soon, he gets out of his truck and approaches the address, wearing dark blue trousers, coat and gloves, black boots and a red scarf. Knocking twice on the door, he smiles at the girl who answers him.

“I have a delivery for Mrs. Natasha Ivanova?” He asks, using his cap to hide part of his face.

"Yes, it's me." She says, frowning.

“Would you mind showing me a document that proves this?” He asks, surprising her.

"Alright, come in, please," she said, closing the door behind him. "I'll be right back."

Soon she returns with herID, proving she is who he is looking for.

"Perfect," He says, handing her the package and letter. "Here it is. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to continue my deliveries. ”

"Sure," she says, going to the door and opening it for him. "Thank you very much and happy new year to you."

"For you too, Madame." And he pulls away, returning to his truck.

**…**

Inside the house, Natasha Ivanova opens the letter, and when she reads it, her eyes widen and she puts her hand over her mouth

_ Dear Mrs. Natasha Ivanova, _

_ It has come to my knowledge that you and a few people have borrowed from a Sberbank agency with employee Alexander Orlov. You and others should have paid off your debts months ago, but it seems Orlov decided to forge new loans using your names and force you to repay those loans using information from the previous loan to make sure no one found it strange. Well, someone did found it strange. _

_ In the package that was delivered with this letter, there is the value of all the money you were forced to pay to the bank except the 500 rubles I took as payment for my services. Also, you no longer have to worry about getting more bank charges. Have a happy new year. _

_ Chaika, _

_ A thief who serves society. _

When she opens the package, she really finds plenty of money. She screams, startling her husband and children, who are soon surprised by what happened.

**…**

That night a single delivery man left 15 families who were struggling because of the bank very happy.

**…**

It is almost 8 pm when Yuuri returns to the restaurant, parking his car outside and starting to put in the ingredients he bought. Soon he arranges everything in the kitchen for later. Back in the truck, he takes a large bag of dog food and takes it inside.

" _ Tadaima, Vicchan. _ " Yuuri says, entering the room inside the restaurant.

He watches his poodle wake up from his nap and move towards him to lick at him, making him laugh.

"I know I know. Love you too.” He says in Japanese, patting his head. "Are you hungry? Papa here brought you food. ”

When he hears him talk about food, the mini - poodle starts barking and shaking his paws. Yuuri puts food and more fresh water for him, smiling to see him devour everything.

After packing, he takes a shower and prepares to open the restaurant. And then he ends up seeing the wallet that belongs to that man. Well, it's only been two days. He is not required to return to my restaurant. But that doesn't mean he's missing him either. Besides, there's still his wallet issue.

Suddenly, he hears his cell phone starts to vibrate. He notices that it is a message.

**Carmen**

_ Culprit is missing. _

Yuuri frowns, not expecting that. But he decides not to care, after all it doesn't matter anymore. His work is done.

**Arsene**

_ It’s ok. The job is done.  _

**…**

When it's close to 10 pm, Chef Yuuri Katsuki opens his restaurant, smiling as he greets his first customers.

"Welcome to Katsu!"

**~ x ~**

“So, Alexander Orlov. I've heard that you've been forging loans to your clients.” Viktor says, watching the black-haired man who is bowed, strapped to a chair. "Now, I'm quite curious to know what you did with all the money you got from them."

"I have no money," Alexander says, raising his bloody face and glaring at Viktor. “My safe was empty this morning, except for a white card with a strange design and the name Chaika. My bank account was also mysteriously cleared and before I was kidnapped by you, I found that some of the people I used have their debts paid off. ”

"So you don't have anything else?" Viktor asks, lifting his cell phone and texting Georgi.

**...**

**Me (5 minutes ago)**

_ Please double-check Orlov's information. _

**Georgi**

_ I was going to talk to you about that. Apparently he was recently robbed. _

**Me**

_ Can you do the math for how much he got from Yuuri Katsuki? _

**Georgi**

_ Should I ask you why you are so interested in him? _

**Me**

_ Shut up and do it. _

**Georgi**

Fine. I'm doing it. I'll send the numbers in a moment.

**...**

“Tsk. Now you're just useless.” He says, taking his pistol out of his belt.

“NO PLEASE!” Alexander shouts, but soon receives a bullet between the eyes.

Viktor notices something in his pocket and curiously decides to take it and see what it is. A white card with a black design and the name Chaika, as just described by Orlov.

**Chaika.**

_ Seagull. _

He decides to keep the card in his wallet, and begins to wonder about its absence when he decides to look for it in his office.  _ This… is not good. _


	3. The Thief makes his decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arsene (3 hours ago)  
I would like you to give me all possible information about Viktor Andreievich Nikiforov.
> 
> Carmen (Right Now)  
Oh Are you already working on a new case?  
Leave it to me. I'm already working on it.
> 
> Arsene  
OK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos!
> 
> I have a Beta now! Thank you very much [Amazingmoox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingmoox/profile)! You are really a big help for me.
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts. I also post there polls and small snipets for the newest chapters.

"Welcome to Katsu." Chef Yuuri Katsuki says, smiling at customers who have just arrived at his restaurant.

Another long, cold winter night in St. Petersburg, which is getting closer and closer to the new year.

Inside the restaurant, on top of the wooden bookcase, is the mysterious wallet, open and next to it are cash, credit and bank cards, several business cards from different locations, her owner's ID, invoices of purchases and papers on a particular investigation. In the photo of the documents is the familiar face of the silver-haired, blue-eyed man whose presence left a mark on him nights ago.

_ Viktor Andreievich Nikiforov _

This is the name that is present on all documents present there. Finally Yuuri has a name for that man. And since it seems he hasn't realized he's lost his wallet or doesn't know how to get to the restaurant (something he doesn't believe might have happened), Yuuri decides it's time to be Chaika.

**…**

**Arsene (3 hours ago)**

_ I would like you to give me all possible information about Viktor Andreievich Nikiforov. _

**Carmen (Right Now)**

_Oh_ _Are you already working on a new case?_

_Leave it to me._ _I'm already working on it._

**Arsene**

_ OK. _

**~ x ~**

**The next day**

In his office, Viktor puts his hand over his face and tries to calm down. His head is throbbing with pain and the disappearance of his wallet makes him increasingly stressed. At least Irina has not realized that something is wrong.

Letting out a long breath, he opens the first drawer of his dresser and looks at a thick paper envelope with the name Yuuri Katsuki written in black pen. Okay, he has the money Yuuri was forced to pay Orlov, but… He forgot to check Katsu's address, which makes it one of the reasons for his stress.

"I can’t believe that." He says, closing the drawer tightly. "Where was my head for not realizing where the restaurant is?"

_But he knows the reason._ _After all, so far he can't stop thinking about the cute cook and his puppy, Vicchan._

Viktor's thoughts break with a call from the inside line, making him frown.

"  _ Privet. (Hello) _ " He says as he answers the phone.

_ "Mr Nikiforov. A deliveryman from Pochta Rossii (Russian Post) is here to deliver you something, but he requires you to receive it personally, _ " the receptionist says, making him frown.

_This is weird._ _No one should know that someone named Viktor Andreievich Nikiforov would be there._

"Did you go crazy? Why are you calling me?" He exclaims, taking a pistol and putting it on the back of his pants.

"  _ Because it's your wallet he's handing over, sir, _ " the receptionist says, completely scared.

It makes him freeze.  _ After all how would that be possible? _

"I'm on my way. Try not to take your eyes off this delivery man." He says, immediately hanging up and taking his jacket, putting it on before leaving his office.

When he arrives at the front desk of the office building, he notices that someone wearing a Pochta Rossii uniform has his hands in his pockets, his face tilted forward, concealed by a cap.

"Excuse me." He says, raising his hand and bringing it closer to his pistol. "I believe you have something of mine."

"Oh!" The delivery man says, raising his face and looking at him with emerald green eyes. "Mr. Viktor Nikiforov, I assume."

"Yes?" He responds, frowning at the party.

"So I believe this really belongs to you." The delivery man hands him his wallet and Viktor immediately picks it up, opening it and noting that it's all there the way he left it.

_ Money, cards, documents, and 'the paper'. _

"How?" He asks, wide-eyed at the delivery man.

"Don't ask me, Sir." The green-eyed boy shrugs and smiling. "My job is to not ask questions but to make deliveries. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go make my next delivery. Hmm, if I'm not mistaken, it's in a restaurant called Katsu. What a strange name for a restaurant."

While the delivery man laughs, Viktor is shocked. For this he didn’t expect. He quickly remembers the package in his drawer.

"Can I ask you a favor?" Viktor asks, biting his lip. "I have something I would like to be handed over to Yuuri Katsuki, owner of restaurant called Katsu."

"I don’t mind, sir." The delivery man says, surprised.

"Then wait for me here, please." And the silver-haired Russian runs off to the elevator and up to his office floor.

There he quickly enters, opens the drawer, takes the bundle of money, and goes down.

"Here is it." He says, panting, reaching for the delivery man. "Please give it to him."

"Very well." The delivery man says, taking his package. "Now, will you excuse me, I must leave."

"Thank you very much." Viktor says, watching the delivery man leave the building.

He removes the research paper from the wallet and extends it to the receptionist.

"Have them look for fingerprints." He orders coldly.

"Yes sir." The receptionist says, covering the wallet with a plastic and storing it.

**~ x ~**

Yuuri is surprised when Viktor asks him to deliver something to himself.  _ Oh, what the irony. _ Thinking about the circumstances and the weight of the package, he already imagines its contents. What should he do? Receive this money like that, out of nowhere?  _ No. _ This is not Chaika's style. But still, he nevertheless smiles as he deduces that Viktor has decided to give Yuuri the money he is supposed to have lost to Orlov. So when walking towards your car, he makes a decision.

From his pocket he takes a black pen and writes Katsu's address under his name and on the other side he writes: ' _Chaika greets you, Mr Nikiforov, and is pleased to report that Mr Katsuki has already received back the money Alexander Orlov stole from him._ _I hope you enjoy the gift I left you on the other side of this package._ _I am sure Mr Katsuki would be flattered to know that you sir was willing to return the money, and I make a point of informing him. '_

Satisfied, he finishes off with the drawing of a seagull and uses one of the post office boxes, putting Viktor's name and his address on the recipient. On the other side, he draws the seagull again. Looking around, he needs to know how to get the parcel delivered to Viktor's hands without having to go back to the receptionist. In this, he watches a woman in front of a shop window, combing her tangled hair. On the floor near her, there are 3 shopping bags.

With the small dark blue box in hand, he gets out of the car and approaches her, watching her tie her blond hair in a ponytail and touch up her makeup. He notices that she wears no wedding ring on her right hand, although he knows she is married. With Viktor. He drops the package into one of her bags and keeps walking until he enters an alley. From there, he watches her pick up the bags and go inside the building without noticing anything.

Back in his car, he looks at the papers in the passenger seat. Papers with photos of Viktor and former wife Irina Nikiforova, formerly named Irina Medvedeva. And a picture of Viktor with two men. One of them, Alexander Orlov. In the papers, all the information found by Carmen of the two.

**~ x ~**

"Vitya, honey." Irina says as she enters his office. "Can we go out to dinner? I bought a new dress and shoes that I really want to wear."

"Sure." Viktor just says, focused on his work.

Irina, ignoring this fact, raises the bags and begins to take things out.

"Hm? What is this?" She asks, taking the box and spinning it. "Oh, it's a parcel for you, Vitya!"

This makes him stop working and looking in shock. And his blood freezes when he sees the seagull design as sender. The same drawing on the card he drew from Orlov.

_ Chaika _

He gets up from his chair and takes the box from her hands.

"Sorry, but it looks like dinner will have to stay for another day." He says, not even caring that she complains about him and leaves the office slamming the door.

He opens the package slowly and is surprised to pick up the familiar package. Reading Chaika's message, he widens his eyes to see that there is Katsu's address under Yuuri's name.

_ Oh _

_There._ _My._ _God._

_ He can see Yuuri again. _

_ He can eat Yuuri's food again. _

Viktor bursts out laughing, realizing that the delivery boy from before was Chaika. Which decided to give her back the money, since Yuuri got back the money from Orlov.

_ Speaking of dinner… _

~ x ~

Yuuri places a notice on the entrance of the restaurant about a special New Year's dinner for free. Vicchan is beside him, sitting on the rug and wearing cool outfits.

"Let's go for a walk, Vicchan?" Yuuri asks, in Japanese.

" _ Yip _ ." The brown mini poodle does, making its owner look with a smile on its face.

He locks the restaurant door and walks away, holding tightly to his poodle's navy blue collar. But he doesn't ride much, for right in front of him is Viktor, who had just gotten out of a black car along with a brown Poodle wearing pink outfits.

"Yuuri." He says, smiling at him. "This is Makkachin, my faithful companion."

"Oh?" Yuuri and Vicchan approach them.

Yuuri gets to her knees, removing the glove from her left hand and extending it for Poodle to sniff at.

"Hello Makkachin, it is such a pleasure to meet such a beautiful princess." Yuuri says, laughing at being licked by her. "Too bad I can't say the same about its owner."

Yuuri watches Viktor's eyes widen.

"Oh my god, it's true!" He says, crouching down. "My name is Viktor. And it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise, Victor." Yuuri says, smiling broadly. "Me and Vicchan are going for a walk. Would you like to go with us?"

"With pleasure." Viktor smiles too and stands up extending his hand to Yuuri, who takes it.

Together the two men and the dogs walk together through the cold streets of the suburb of St. Petersburg.


	4. New Year Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sir." The receptionist says when Viktor has just entered the building where he 'works'.
> 
> “Yes?” He asks, approaching her desk and watching her spread his wallet inside clear plastic.
> 
> “No strange fingerprints were found, sir. Only yours.” She says, making him sigh, after all it seems like this man called Chaika is a professional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos! 
> 
> I have a Beta now! Thank you very much [Amazingmoox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingmoox/profile)! You are really a big help for me.
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts. I also post there small snipets for the newest chapters.

Back at Katsu, Yuuri begins to prepare to open the restaurant while Viktor looks at the message on the door first, then the strange plant vase decoration in the left corner of the entrance before entering. Yuuri takes him inside, where Makkachin looks with interest before sitting down.

“So, are you going to throw a new year party?” Viktor asks the boy, who gives the poodles food before returning to the kitchen.

"Yes. Mysteriously, I got back a large amount of money from a delivery man who told me it was the money that apparently Mr. Orlov, from the bank I borrowed from, stole from me.” Yuuri says, pouring him a cup of tea . “I didn't quite understand what happened. I just know I suddenly got a lot of money all of a sudden, so I decided to spend on ingredients and celebrate the new year with my customers. ”

"But is it okay to offer free food?" The silver-haired Russian asks, curious to know why the boy in front of him insisted on doing so.

"Well, it's not like I could spend all that money." Yuuri shrugs, concentrating on something he's preparing. "Besides, the delivery man told me that one Mr. Nikiforov wanted to give me the money I had lost…"

Yuuri breaks off as two people enter the restaurant and are immediately greeted by him. One is Mila, who is excited to see Viktor sitting there. Thanks to this, Viktor finds himself unable to talk to him anymore and wonders if he should tell him the truth. Viktor watches the people present, talking animatedly to each other, and wonders how they would react if they knew the truth.  _ How would Yuuri react if he knew who Viktor Andreievich Nikiforov really is. _

What he doesn't realize is that Yuuri always watched him, noticing his strange silence.

**~ x ~**

"Sir." The receptionist says when Viktor has just entered the building where he 'works'.

“Yes?” He asks, approaching her desk and watching her spread his wallet inside clear plastic.

“No strange fingerprints were found, sir. Only yours.” She says, making him sigh, after all it seems like this man called Chaika is a professional.

"I see." He says, taking out his wallet and stuffing it in his inside jacket pocket. "Good job."

"Besides, Mr. Lesnoy wants to talk to you." She informs him, making him frown.

Sergey Lesnoy is one of the men who has sworn allegiance to the previous Pakhan and currently takes care of drug procurement with the Italian mafia. Viktor hates dealing with drugs and if he could, would end this side of Bratva instantly. But unfortunately he can do nothing. Not while control of everything is in Irina's hands, even if she doesn't give a shit about it.

"Tell him to go to my office." Viktor says, heading toward the elevators.

Two and a half hours later, a short man with long gray hair, wrinkled skin and a completely black suit walks in, quickly approaching Viktor's desk, watching him with his dark green eyes.

“Where's Pakhan?” He asks, making Viktor let out a long breath.

"She's not here," Viktor replies, leaning back in his chair and crossing his legs, staring at him coldly.

“Tsk.” Sergey Lesnoy puts his hands in his pants pockets, frowning at Viktor. “What a disgrace. A husband who has no control over his wife. ”

"It wouldn't be better to mention the fact that an entire organization is in control of an incompetent woman who wants to know nothing but toasting our money to her own advantage." Viktor says, raising his pistol and pointing at him as soon as he realizes the sudden movement of the old man who intended to take his own weapon, making him freeze. "Now, to what do I owe the honor of your visit?"

“Bloody bastard.” Lesnoy growls, kicking Viktor's desk, which raises an eyebrow at him. “Someone stole the goods we bought from the Italians. Millions of dollars thrown in the trash because of those italians shitty incompetence. ”

Viktor looks at him in surprise, not expecting that.

"Tell me more, Lesnoy," he says, grinning and leaning forward, resting both elbows on the table and his chin in his hands. "Tell me how a drug-laden shipment that was supposed to be under your supervision was stolen like that, out of nowhere?"

He watches the old man in front of him turn ever redder and can practically see a vein leaping from his forehead. _ Oh my god, look how hilarious it is to finally make fun of him. _

"The information has been deleted from our files." Lesnoy just says, surprising him.

“Is that it?” Viktor asks, starting to laugh at his face.

“What do you mean, Nikiforov?!! Are you freaking out of your head?!! ”Lesnoy shouts, quite furious at Viktor's mocking mood. “It's millions and millions of dollars belonging to our organization that were used to buy merchandise that was stolen like that, out of nowhere.”

“I agree with you on this point. That's why I'm already planning to investigate how the data about this commodity has disappeared from our internal system. ”Viktor says, typing something into his laptop. “As the process should take a while, I suggest you go back to do your job if you have nothing else to tell me.”

"One day you will fall, Nikiforov." Lesnoy walks away and leaves the office, slamming the door.

"Waaah. I’m scared!~" He scoffs, bursting out laughing.

When he stops talking, he takes a deep breath and makes a serious face.

Viktor hates dealing with drugs. Since seeing his mother destroy himself after they were abandoned by his father, who at the time was having an affair with another woman. Or better. He was married to this woman and was cheating on her with his mother, who sold him to the previous Pakhan when he was 8, where he began to be rigorously educated to be Irina's right-hand man.

At 16, he receives the news that his mother had died of an overdose; Although Pakhan has offered to help bury her, Viktor decides he has nothing more to do with her. That same year, Viktor kills the man with a headshot that he once called his father.

So when he learned of what happened to Yuuri, he didn't hesitate to use Irina's information to forge a purchase with the Italian mafia, something that never really happened, and donate the money to the cook. But of course he did not expect Chaika to return the money to Yuuri.

“Hmm, now what do I do with all this money?” He wonders, crossing his arms. “Maybe I should… burn everything?”

**…**

"Vitya, about the new year ..." Irina begins to say, making her husband look seriously. "I have an appointment, so I can't be with you."

Viktor raises an eyebrow at her, surprised.

"Very well." He says, looking back at his computer screen.

**~ x ~**

**[New Year's Eve - Night]**

Katsu starts to fill after 10pm. Viktor is startled when he arrives at the restaurant with Makkachin and first smells different before seeing several people he has never seen before sitting on the restaurant floor in groups. They are eating different dishes, or drinking something in a plastic cup, or talking to each other.

“Viktor! Makkachin! ”He listens to Yuuri, who is surprised to see him and grins. "Welcome!"

" _ Woof!! _ " Makka barks, immediately recognizing Yuuri.

"Hello, Yuuri!" Viktor says, smiling slightly at the boy and struggling to keep his face from flushing. "Is there a problem with me bringing Makka?"

“Oh my god, Look at this cutie!!” Mila exclaims, and soon Makkachin becomes the center of attention for everyone who gives her compliments, cuddles, good scratches and bits of food.

“You can let her rest inside. I'm sure Vicchan will love to have her for company. ”Yuuri says, laughing at Poodle's antics, which is enjoying all the attention he gets.

"Thanks," Viktor says, laughing too.

“Hey, Chef Yuuri! Is there more of that  _ Amazake? _ It's delicious!"

"Understood!" Yuuri exclaims, returning to the kitchen.

“Ama… zake?” Viktor asks, not recognizing the name.

“According to Chef Yuuri, it's a kind of special sake served in the New Year in Japan, just sweet, hot and creamy, and barely alcohol. It's delicious. ”Mila explains, surprising him by extending her glass with a little. "Here, drink some."

Viktor takes a sip and widens his eyes, surprised by the taste.

“Sorry for the delay!” Yuuri says, carrying four thermoses and placing them on the counter. "Help yourselves!"

“Hey, chef Yuuri! What's that decoration on the front of the restaurant really called?”

“Hm? Are you talking about  _ Kadomatsu _ ? Like, three different sized bamboo pieces and tied pine branches?” Yuuri asks, smiling.

"That. That's it.” The customer who asked the question says, then tries to repeat the name perfectly and fails. "What is it for?"

“According to Japanese tradition, bamboo is a symbol of strength and prosperity and pine symbolizes long life. In addition, the 3 pieces of bamboo represent heaven, humanity and earth from largest to smallest.” Yuuri explains, to the surprise of some present.

Viktor is startled to see Yuuri starting to get a sweaty face, and he wonders when it should be hard to handle everything on his own,

“Chef Yuuri, I want Katsudon!”

"I want Oden!"

"Where is my Ramen?"

"Understood!" Yuuri exclaims, returning to the kitchen.

“Hey, Yuuri?” Viktor asks, making the cook look with a slanted face. "I… I really wish to know if I could help you."

"Eh?" Yuuri asks, surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Viktor says, taking off his suit jacket, tie, and watch, putting them along with his scarf and gloves inside the restaurant.

"Thank you so much, Viktor." Yuuri says, smiling at him.

“Err .. of course.” And under Yuuri's instructions, he helps him serve food and drinks, fill the thermos bottles with Amazake, serve desserts.

Time goes by so fast that they are startled to hear the countdown to the turn of the year.

** _“S Novim Godom!”_ ** They exclaim when midnight arrives.

"  _ Akemashitte omitted it," _ Yuuri says, watching the scene next to the silver-haired Russian, who looks at him in surprise before smiling at him. Happy new year, Viktor.

"Happy new year, Yuuri."

**~ x ~**

_“She's cheating on me._ _My own wife is cheating on me__._ _And I can do nothing._ _Anything._ _I…"_

_ "What do you want, Viktor?" _

_ "I want to…" _

_ “Understood.” _


	5. The Thief's new target

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm married. But my wife…” Viktor interrupts, raising his right hand with the golden ring. “She's cheating on me. My own wife is cheating on me. And I can do nothing. Anything. I…"
> 
> “What do you want, Viktor?” Yuuri asks, looking at the ring as well.
> 
> “I wish to be free of her. But I can not. I was sold to Bratva and I am a slave to her. I am a slave to Medvedev and must obey his orders if I do not wish to be killed by him. I can't…” Yuuri watches tears fall from his eyes. "I hate her. She forces me to have sex with her, but only to her advantage. She leaves me to go meet other men and I can do nothing, after all she is my owner and the current Pakhan. ”
> 
> "Understood." Yuuri says, raising his hand and wiping Viktor's face, who looks at him seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Partial Nudity and Mutual Masturbation. 
> 
> Thank you for the kudos! 
> 
> I have a Beta now! Thank you very much [Amazingmoox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingmoox/profile)! You are really a big help for me.
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts. I also post there small snipets for the newest chapters.

It's late when most customers leave the restaurant. The rest decide to sleep right there on the floor drunk after several bottles of mixed sake and vodka. Viktor is the only one still sitting on the bench, though his face is down and in his arms. Yuuri covers them with sheets and leaves the heater on. He approaches Viktor and lets out a long breath.

“Viktor?” He says, approaching the silver-haired Russian and noticing that he's sleeping.

Realizing that there is no room for him to sleep comfortably, Yuuri decides again to take him in his arms and carry him inside. There, he lays him down at his coach again and goes to take a long shower to remove the sweat, oil and smell of food from his exhausted body. Wearing dark, loose-fitting clothes, Yuuri comes out of the bathroom and is surprised to see Viktor watching him wipe his hair with a flushed face.

“Viktor?” He asks again, approaching him.

“ _ Chaika. _ Yuuri flinch when he hears the name. "What do you know about him?"

"Who?" He asks, frowning at Viktor.

"The delivery man who gave the money stolen by Orlov to Yuuri." Viktor replies, looking at him seriously.

"Oh." Yuuri takes a deep breath, surprised at what he hears, and smiles when he sees the two poodles sleeping together. “I don't know much about him. But I've heard rumors about a thief who disguises himself as a modern Robin Hood.”

“Hmm. I wish he could help me.” Yuuri, who sits on the floor, looks at him in surprise.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm married. But my wife…” Viktor interrupts, raising his right hand with the golden ring. “She's cheating on me. My own wife is cheating on me. And I can do nothing. Anything. I…"

“What do you want, Viktor?” Yuuri asks, looking at the ring as well.

“I wish to be free of her. But I can not. I was sold to Bratva and I am a slave to her. I am a slave to Medvedev and must obey his orders if I do not wish to be killed by him. I can't…” Yuuri watches tears fall from his eyes. "I hate her. She forces me to have sex with her, but only to her advantage. She leaves me to go meet other men and I can do nothing, after all she is my owner and the current Pakhan. ”

"Understood." Yuuri says, raising his hand and wiping Viktor's face, who looks at him seriously.

“She never lets me finish off. Last time, I had to masturbate using memories of this cute cook I met recently. This has never happened before and I am afraid of what it means to me, who is Russian. His name is Yuuri, and he has a very comfortable little restaurant called Katsu and his food is delicious.” Viktor says with a laugh.

Yuuri looks shocked, not expecting to hear that from him. Besides, he's drunk, which is apparently causing him to say these things.

"I want to have sex." Viktor says, startling him.

“Viktor, you are drunk. You can't afford to consent properly and I don't want anything bad to happen to us when you find out what happened. I am gay, yes, but for me, sex is something to be enjoyed by the people involved. I'm not going to have sex with you just because you're asking me.” Yuuri looks at him seriously, and notices that his expression turns cold.

“Don't you want me too?” He asked, his voice hoarse.

“Oh, Viktor. I want you yes. But only if you really want me back. And that you can't do now. I won't touch you, not until you know how sex between two men really is. But if you really need help releasing all this frustration left by your wife, I'll help you.” Yuuri says, rising from the floor and climbing onto the couch, sitting with Viktor's lap between his legs. “I won't touch you, Viktor. You will do it yourself. And in the meantime, I'll do the same to myself. But first…"

Viktor is surprised to see Yuuri rising from his lap and turning to his legs, making him see his ass and lean forward, extending his left hand to the small dresser beside the couch and opening the drawer, pulling out a small bottle from it and closing it. Yuuri freezes as she feels a hand touch his legs and butt, releasing a long and pleasured sigh.

"Viktor, unbutton your pants and stick your cock out." Yuuri says, biting his lip so as not to let out any sound as his hands no longer touch him.

Viktor obeys and Yuuri takes the opportunity to sit back in his lap, watching him remove his broad and thick erect dick from his pants. He swallows hard, and with his right hand pulls his own from his slightly stiff cloth pants. As his shirt is disrupting the view, Yuuri lifts it to his mouth, biting it and thus making Viktor see not only his penis but also the toned muscles of his stomach and chest.

Yuuri opens the vial in his left hand and takes Viktor's hand first, completely melting it with it’s contents. Yuuri melts his own and uses it to grab his cock, smearing it with lubricant and looking closely at the silver-haired Russian, who, in his drunken state, does the same. Soon both begin to masturbate, not taking their eyes off the other. Yuuri begins to moan, which is muffled by the fabric of his shirt, noting that Viktor also begins to let out moans and breathe hard. It doesn't take long for Viktor to come first, releasing jets of semen that eventually fall into his shirt, and Yuuri comes too soon after as he watches that man tremble between his legs and further soils his shirt.

He sighs again and notes that Viktor ends falling asleep. Even tired and struggling, he takes off the soiled shirt and wears it with one of his old T-shirts from when he was chubby. He also clean their hands and puts Viktor's shirt in a washing machine, turning it on. Back in the room with a glass of water and aspirin, he puts away the lube, checks the poodles and sits back on the floor with his left side on the couch and leaning his head tiredly on him, closing his eyes against his own will.

**~ x ~**

Viktor wakes up slowly, hearing two distinct noises and feeling a familiar strong headache.  _ Ah, he's with a shitty hungover. _ Letting out a groan, he sits back, fighting the pain to see where he is and is surprised to see that he is inside Katsu and is wearing a shirt that is not his own.  _ Why is he in there again and why is he wearing a gray t-shirt? _ He then notes that the noises are from the dogs and that Yuuri is sleeping beside him, sitting on the floor and with his head against the couch and near his leg.  _ But ... something is wrong. _ Yuuri is drenched in sweat, his cheeks flushed and breathing hard. He touches his forehead and is startled to see that he is burning with fever.

"Oh, Yuuri," he says, rising from the couch and laying him in his place.

He notices the glass of water and aspirin on the dresser by the table and smiles, taking a pill and drinking water. The poodles makes noises again and he decides to take them for a walk while looking for a drugstore. When he arrives at the restaurant, with her poodles strapped to her collar, he is surprised to see Mila standing there alone, drinking water and having a headache pill next to her.

"Well, well," she says, a broad smile on her face. "Good afternoon, Viktor."

“Good… afternoon?” He asks, surprised.

"It's almost 3 pm," she says, pointing to the clock. "So… you slept well."

"I did sleep, yes," Viktor replies, looking at her with surprise. “Hey Mila. Do you know if there is a drugstore nearby? ”

"If you want pain medicine, I've got it here," she says, holding the tablet up to him.

“No, I already took medicine. But Yuuri, he has a fever.” Viktor comments, and she looks at the door leading inside.

“Ah. This has happened before.” She says, startling him. “Last year, after the New Year's Eve party, I found him passed out when I came back because I had left my scarf here. His fever is caused by exhaustion, so it's best to let him sleep. Come with me, I'll take you to the drugstore and help you buy energy drinks to help him get better faster. ”

"Thank you so much, Mila."

Both of them and the poodles leave the restaurant and Mila locks the door, to his surprise.

“I had him give me a copy of his keys and change our numbers after what happened. I lend you, since you have to go back and take care of him.” She says, holding out the key to him. "Give me back later, okay?"

"Okay," he says, taking the keys and stowing them in his pants pocket.

They buy fever medicine and energy drinks. Outside, Mila says goodbye and walks away from Viktor and poodles, who return to the restaurant. Inside, the poodles are going to feed and drink water, and Viktor approaches Yuuri, who is still sleeping on the couch. Viktor lets out a long breath, and reaches out, touching Yuuri's face and relieved to find that the fever has gone down a little. Yuuri opens his eyes and looks at Viktor.

“What…?” He begins to ask, his voice hoarse, but stops to cough.

"Do you have a fever. Mila said it's because you got exhausted after working so much in the kitchen. ”Viktor replies, touching him on the cheek. “I bought drinks. Do you want?"

Yuuri nods, and Viktor opens a bottle and helps him drink it to the end. He goes back to lay Yuuri, who looks at him with tired eyes.

"Thanks a lot, Viktor," he says, his voice a little better. "What about you? How are you doing?"

“I'm fine, except that I don't remember being taken from the restaurant to the couch. Thanks for that and I'm sorry if I bothered you.” He laughs, surprised that Yuuri cares about him that way. "Go back to sleep. I'll stay here until you get better. ”

Yuuri nods, not taking her eyes off him. Viktor walks away from him and goes into the restaurant kitchen, storing the rest of the drinks in the fridge. When he returns, she sees him with his eyes closed and lets out a long breath, deducing that he must have gone back to sleep. He then picks up his phone and turns it on, surprised to receive several notifications of missed calls and messages. All from Irina. Returning to the kitchen and sitting on one of the stools, he massages his forehead and calls his wife.

“ _ Viktor. _ ” He hears her hiss on the other end of the line. “ _ Where the fucking hell are you? _ "

“Why do you care?” He asks with a shrug.

“ _ Did you forget wa had dinner at my father's house? _ She asks, and Viktor freezes.

_Oh shit._ _He did forget about it._

“I'm very busy, Irina. Didn't Lesnoy tell you that a drug shipment from Italy suddenly disappeared? ”He asks, smiling at the perfect excuse.

“_No, I don't think he said anything._ _Wait, let me talk to my dad.”_ Irina says, and Viktor overhears her talking to Pyotr Medvedev. “_My dad says he doesn't know anything either._ "

“Ah, tell your father to forgive my absence. I'm investigating deeply, and can't waste time on other things. Hm, what is this? I have to go, bye. ”Viktor hangs up the phone before Irina could say anything and widens the smile.

In the living room, Yuuri is lying on the couch, eyes closed. He has his right hand open and is touching his ear where there is a dark object that lets out a small dark blue light.

Apparently Viktor doesn't remember asking for help or what happened next. But Yuuri has said it will help him be free of Irina. And one of Yuuri's rules is that he never goes back when he accepts a job.

_ Now how should he perform this task? _

_ Irina Nikiforova. _

_ Pakhan. _

_ She usually goes to several bars to hunt men and have sex with them in cheap hotels. _

_ She spends a lot of bratva money daily. _

_ Wait, didn't Viktor say anything about a drug shipment? _

_ Oh, this will be fun. _

_ It is decided, If Chaika will help Viktor be free, he will have to steal something from Irina. _

_ Her life. _


	6. Four Steps to Steal a Life (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watching Irina Nikiforova outside Bratva's office for days has its advantages. First, Yuuri barely needs to get out of his car, as he recently had a fever caused by New Year's exhaustion. In addition, Irina has a habit of spending all day wandering the Nevsky Prospekt (a famous shopping center), as well as going in and out of department stores like Babochka, Au Pont Rouge, DLT and Grand Palace, always full of bags in her arms. and always paying with her credit cards. She returns to the office for the rest of the afternoon.
> 
> But when it gets dark, things start to get interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a Beta now! Thank you very much [Amazingmoox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingmoox/profile)! You are really a big help for me. I also want to say thank you to [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/pseuds/jura_mirahe0791) for helping me a lot with my fics.
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts. I also post there polls for extra entry and small snipets for the newest chapters.

Watching Irina Nikiforova outside Bratva's office for days has its advantages. First, Yuuri barely needs to get out of his car, as he recently had a fever caused by New Year's exhaustion. In addition, Irina has a habit of spending all day wandering the Nevsky Prospekt (a famous shopping center), as well as going in and out of department stores like Babochka, Au Pont Rouge, DLT and Grand Palace, always full of bags in her arms. and always paying with her credit cards. She returns to the office for the rest of the afternoon.

But when it gets dark, things start to get interesting. Mainly because her favorite bar, the EVO Music Bar, is not far from Katsu. She enters the bar at 6:10 pm, and leaves at 6:40 with a tall, blond-haired man. She takes him to dinner at a nearby restaurant called Banshiki, where they stay for another 45 minutes, before leaving and entering the nearby Galunov Hotel.

After a month of observation and working in Katsu, Yuuri begins to put his plan into practice.

**~ x ~**

**First step.**

According to Yuuri's investigation, Irina often buys jewelry on Tuesdays. On this particular tuesday, he is disguised as one of the store employees, who is currently spending the money he received from Yuuri in another clothing store, thinking of his dear daughters and his wife. When he notices Irina approaching, he pulls from his pocket a special card machine.

"Good afternoon." He tells her, who puts the items she wants to buy at the counter.

She ignores him and he, shrugging, begins to log the items on the store computer.

“Total value is…” He starts to say, but she interrupts him.

"I'll pay on credit." she says, pulling out a card from her wallet and giving it to him.

“Understood.” He fits the card into the machine, which begins reading his data and letting out a long beep. “Please apologize, ma'am. But it looks like the system declined your card. ”

“Impossible!” She exclaims, extending another. "Use this one."

Yuuri exchanges the card, frowning at the sound of the machine again. Irina begins to get angry.

“Would you like to try another card?” He asks, and she removes one more from her wallet.

"This one is on debt." she says, crossing her arms.

Yuuri passes the card and the machine again makes a noise.

"That's weird, it was working normally by now." He comments, taking another machine and passing the third card. He smiles when the transaction is accepted and extends the machine for her to enter the password. “I apologize for any inconvenience.”

"Whatever." she says, taking the bag of jewelry she bought and leaving the store.

Yuuri puts the machine in his pocket and waits for the real employee who appears half an hour later inside the store, making a 'V' with his fingers at him. Yuuri nods and walks away, going to one of the dressing rooms and entering. He watches the clerk also enter the space below, where he can see his shoes and begins to undress, removing the machine and putting a money cake in place. He puts the clothes from the store in a bag and shoves them with his feet to the other dressing room, while receiving his clothes from him. Removing her makeup and wig, he gets dressed.

“ _ Spasibo. _” The employee thanks him, leaving and walking away.

With a smile, Yuuri leaves too, leaving the store and returning to Katsu. That night Yuuri works in the kitchen serving food to Viktor and other customers. At that very moment, on a laptop plugged into Yuuri's room, a program not only reveals all card data, but also every time it is used.

**…**

**Arsene:**

_ I need you to hack the cameras at the Galunov hotel and room 309. _

**Carmen:**

_ Understood. _

**…**

**Arsene:**

_ Room 701. _

**Carmen:**

_ Again? _

_Alright._ _Just because you asked._

**…**

**Arsene:**

_ Room 205. _

**Carmen:**

_ Oh, it's her again! _

_ Again a different guy? _

_ Wait, isn’t she … _

_ Oooooh !!! _

_I understand._ _So fun !!_

**…**

**Arsene:**

_ Room 607. _

**Carmen:**

_ (* ￣ ▽ ￣) b _

**…**

**Arsene:**

_ Room 1008. _

**Carmen:**

_ Should I post these videos on PornTUBE? _

**Arsene:**

_ Go ahead. _

**…**

**Arsene:**

_Room 408. Merge all the videos into one._ _When I warn you, I want you to hack into the systems of a certain office building and make the video appear on all the televisions and computers connected to it._

**Carmen:**

_ ☆ ～ ('▽ ^ 人) _

_ I loved this idea. _

_ I'm waiting. _

**~ x ~**

**Second step.**

Yuuri arrives at the bar moments before Irina, limping, and sits comfortably at the counter, placing her bag on the floor between her legs. Wearing an official Russian sports jacket, blond hair and green eyes, he orders a drink from the bartender and awaits. Irina, who at that moment was watching the bar looking for her future target. She notices the jacket and then sits next to the boy, ordering a drink for him.

"Hello." She whispers to him, who looks at her in surprise. "I never saw you around here."

"I'm not a big fan of drinking, after all it can end up interfering with my work." The boy says, face down. "But as I ended up hurting myself, I had to interrupt my workouts for a while."

“Workouts?” She asks, tilting her head at him curiously.

“I am a figure skater. Although I'm not one of the good ones.” he says, dejected.

"Oh, I'm sad to hear you're hurt," she says, raising her hand and touching his arm, making him look with surprise. “Why don't you let me cheer up your night… oh, I'm sorry. I haven't introduced myself yet. Irina Medvedeva. ”

"Ivan Babichev," he says, frowning at her. "What do you mean, 'brighten up my night'?"

"A delicious dinner on my own and sex in a hotel room where you can spend the rest of the night in it," she says, smiling broadly.

Iva looks at her seriously for a while, making her a little uncomfortable. She smiles and prepares to get up when he touches her arm.

"I want you to do," he says, paying for the drink, grabbing his bag and hanging out with her from the club, limping.

**…**

At dinner, Ivan does not eat much, saying he is used to training. They talk a little about his life, she pays for dinner and they leave, going now to the hotel.

**…**

Inside the room, Ivan first warns her that going to the bathroom, wash his mouth. Soon he is back, taking off his jacket and shirt, revealing his toned body to her.

“Like what you see?” He asks, placing his right hand on his waist.

Irina lets out a loud moan, making him laugh. He approaches her and touches her face. She closes her eyes, taking a deep breath, and tilts her face, expecting to be kissed by him, but all she feels is a strange strong smell coming from him before she loses consciousness.

Ivan, who was holding a cloth to her face, picks her up and throws her on the bed. He removes the wig and lenses from his eyes, putting them in his bag and removing a small box from it. There is a syringe, needle and vial with a clear liquid. He fits the needle into the vial and uses the syringe to pull the fluid. Approaching, he lifts her skirt and squeezes her right thigh, stuffing the syringe in there and pushing the contents inside Irina's vein. When finished, he removes and puts the objects back into the box, to be discarded later. It covers the spot with a cream that makes the needle hole disappear. He approaches her bag and opens it, removing some specific objects.

Half an hour later, Irina begins to move.

"Calm. Here, take this medicine and drink some water. I'm sure it will get better soon.” he says behind her, giving her a sleeping pill and water.

Irina soon sleeps again, and Yuuri lets out a breath, relieved that she hasn't seen his real face. Then he writes her a note, wears a gray T-shirt, and leaves the room.

**…**

_ Dear Irina, _

_Thank you for the beautiful night of pleasure we had together._ _I hope you like the little gift that I left inside you, after all it was given from my heart._ _Now all that remains is whether it was a future baby, or my AIDS._ _Maybe it was even both._ _I also made a point of getting some things from you, to be a payment for my hard work._

_ With all my affection, _

_ Ivan. _

**…**

Interestingly, under his name is a V-shaped design.

**~ x ~**

**Arsene:**

** _[Download Link]_ **

_ Put along with the video to be displayed. _

**Carmen:**

_ ∑d (° ∀ ° d) _

**~ x ~**

In Katsu, Yuuri is in the kitchen, preparing customer meals when Viktor arrives. The silver-haired Russian soon notices the presence of a blond-haired, green-eyed boy sitting on the bench he had used weeks before to talk to Irina, eating a large bowl of Katsudon messily. He grins, deducing from his dirty look that he must be someone Yuuri feeds for free.

“Viktor, welcome!” Yuuri says, coming up carrying a tray with two Oden bowls. "What do you want to eat?"

"I ..." Viktor begins to say, but is interrupted by the boy.

“Katsudon! I want water!"

"Okay, Yuratchka." Yuuri says, ruffling the boy's hair and looking back at Viktor.

"I want Katsudon," he replies, sitting at the counter.

“Understood.” The cook returns to the kitchen, quickly appearing with a glass of water for the boy.

By the diminutive, the boy must be calling Yuri. _ Oh, that is quite interesting. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References (ING):  
https://www.frommers.com/destinations/st-petersburg-russia/shopping/shopping-areas  
https://mostpetersburg.com/fashion-shopping 
> 
> References: (RUS):  
https://vk.com/evomusicbar  
https://banshiki.spb.ru/  
http://www.galunovhotel.ru/


	7. Four Steps to Steal a Life (Last Part)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irina returns to Bratva's office, and immediately notices that employees are looking at her with surprise. She frowns, not understanding why. She is tired and wishing that hell to end all at once.
> 
> But she freezes as she enters her room and meets not only Viktor, her father, and several other people connected with Bratva, but also ‘herself’ sitting in her chair, wearing her fucking stolen wedding ring.
> 
> “ Two…? "
> 
> “ What is going on here? "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos and Comments!
> 
> Warning/Spoiler: Suicide at the end of the chapter. 
> 
> I have a Beta now! Thank you very much [Amazingmoox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingmoox/profile)! You are really a big help for me. I also want to say thank you to [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/pseuds/jura_mirahe0791) for helping me a lot with my fics.
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts. I also post there polls for extra entry and small snipets for the newest chapters.

**Third step**

Irina wakes up in the middle of the afternoon with a high fever and body pain, starting to panic. Not only is she at risk of becoming pregnant and having AIDS, but also her wedding ring, her second cell phone, used to send messages and make calls to her lovers and their credit and debit cards. Also, she doesn't remember what happened the night before and there isn't a skater named Ivan Plisetsky, according to the internet. This only mean…

_ That she was raped and robbed by an unknown, or even worse, a prostitute. _

_ She, the Pakhan of the russian mafia. _

She needs to know if she's really pregnant and with AIDS. She ignores her main phone, which is full of calls and messages from Viktor and her father. At the hotel entrance, she sees an old taxi driver, standing as if waiting for a passenger. Without thinking twice, she approaches.

“Take me to the nearest hospital. And be quick.” she says, pushing several red bills in his hand and getting into the back of the cab.

"Yes, ma'am." The old man says, going to the door and driving to the nearest destination.

She gets out of the cab and enters the building. The problem is that the place is full of patients to be attended, which means that her care will take time. When it’s finally her turn, she hits both hands on the table, crying.

"Please help me. I think I was raped.” she says, making the receptionists and people nearby look at her with shock.

"Take it easy. I'll put your details in here and place an urgent request to our gynecologist.” The girl says, typing on the computer immediately.

Half an hour later, a woman with black hair and glasses wearing a robe and a mask on her face approaches.

"Irina Nikiforova?" She asks and Irina gets up, taking a deep breath.

Inside the office, the doctor lowers her face mask, revealing an Asian-looking face.

"Good afternoon, Madam… Nikiforova." She says, reading the details on the computer. “I am Dr. Yuliya Baranovskaya and I am one of the gynecologists at this hospital. You said you think you were raped, so I ask you to take off your clothes first, put on the robe that is hanging, and lie down on the stretcher. In the meantime, I'm going to prepare blood tests to see if you got anything. ”

Irina nods, rather nervous. Adjusting the curtain, she begins to undress, putting on her robe and sitting on the stretcher. The doctor comes up with a syringe and two collection vials in her hand. Accurately, Dr. Yulia finds her vein and draws the blood for collection, placing the vials on a small steel tray. She dresses and removes the plastic gloves from her hands, exchanging them for another pair.

“The exam I'm going to do on you determines if you really were raped and if there is material from the perpetrator on you. But for that I need you to take a deep breath and relax.” The doctor says, approaching her with a handkerchief.

Irina obeys, taking a deep breath and smelling something… strangely familiar. Before she knew it, she was closing her eyes and becoming unconscious. The doctor picks up a wooden toothpick and starts randomly messing Irina's vagina randomly. She then walks away, taking the vials of blood and the syringe, putting everything in a bag to be discarded immediately. She sits at her desk and picks up test results from two patients, one who was raped and one with AIDS, editing all the information to make them belong to irina Nikiforova.

When Irina wakes up, Dr. Baranovskaya gives the bad news, leaving her in shock. The doctor also asks her to sign a statement stating that she has been raped and would like to open a police report using the exams as evidence against the offender.

The doctor gives her a prescription, and Irina leaves the office. To her surprise, the prescription is declined because there are no records of any doctor named Yulia Baranovskaya at that hospital. She returns to the office, startled to find it empty. Not understanding anything else, she looks at the prescription and notices the same 'V' drawing found in Ivan's message.

_ What is really going on there? _

**~ x ~**

**Fourth step.**

Irina returns to Bratva's office, and immediately notices that employees are looking at her with surprise. She frowns, not understanding why. She is tired and wishing that hell to end all at once.

But she freezes as she enters her room and meets not only Viktor, her father, and several other people connected with Bratva, but also ‘ _ herself _ ’ sitting in her chair, wearing her fucking stolen wedding ring.

“  _ Two…? _ "

“  _ What is going on here? _ "

“Now that everyone is finally here, it's time to start the show, starring as the protagonist… Me! The glorious Chaika the Thief. And as an antagonist… Irina Nikiforova. ”Irina with a wedding ring says, rising from her chair with a broad smile on her face and holding up a card with the same pattern.

“Are you the prostitute?! And the doctor?! ”The real Irina asks, horrified.

“The shop clerk with the broken machine and the cab driver too, darling.” Chaika gives her a wink, lifting a familiar cell phone.

"Why are you doing this to me ?!" Irina asks, starting to cry.

“Chaika received two requests involving the same target. You, my dear. Now, it's time for the truth. ”He then presses something on their own cell phone.

**…**

**Arsene:**

_ It's show time! _

**…**

To everyone's surprise, the television and laptop turn on at the same time, showing a strange image of a drawing of a long-haired female face, all red and with the details of her eyes, nose and mouth. From the inside glass windows, you can see that other computers and televisions now display the same image. And then there comes a video showing Irina and a man in a hotel room, dated two weeks ago.

Everyone there except Chaika is shocked to see Irina and the man undressing and fucking until the video changes position with the date of the following day in a different room and a different man fucking her. And again. And again. And again. Suddenly, whatsapp conversations arise, including images of a naked woman, several male penises, and Irina with several men having sex. And finally, bank statements from their company, confirming the submission of millions of dollars under the description of drug purchase by the Italian Mafia to Irina Nikiforova's checking account.

“Did you really dare you steal money from my business?” Anatoly Medvedev looks at her coldly. "And cheating on your husband like a slut bitch?"

"I ... I didn't steal anything!" Irina says, terrified. “Believe me, Daddy!! I was raped by him!! ”

“Do you really think I'd mess up having sex with you, like these guys you seduced in a bar, paid for a dinner and took them to a hotel for sex?” Chaika asks, looking at her with a wide smile on their face. "My dear. I may be a Thief, but I have a type myself, and you sure don't fit on it. ”

“You mean… I don't have AIDS?” She asks, cheering up at that.

“Sorry, but you have, my dear. The exam I took on you is true. ”Chaika replies, laughing when they sees her terrified face.

“My own daughter, a bitch. A scammer. ”Anatoly says, putting his hands to his face. "Such a shame I’m feeling now, as a father and as a former Pakhan."

"Well, my work here is over," Chaika says, taking Irina's ring off their finger and setting it on the table. "Before I forget, here's a little gift from me to Mister Viktor Nikiforov."

They take some papers from their bag and hands them to Viktor, who looks at them with surprise.

"Papers handing over Bratva's leadership to you and a divorce, signed by the… previous Pakhan, Ms. Irina Nikiforova." Chaika then approaches the large office window. “Don't worry about the payment. I already received it in the form of all the money from Mrs. Irina's personal account. ”

And then he jumps out of the window, to their surprise. that as they approach, they find nothing peculiar except a scaffold hanging three floors below with an employee cleaning the windows and a strange cloth beside him, covering something. Irina, who pales when she sees on her cell phone that she is really broke, falls to her knees on the floor.

“Who did it?” She asks, shivering.

"I did." Her father answers, glaring at her. "I contacted Chaika through a mutual acquaintance and asked him to investigate the disappearance of the money Viktor was also investigating."

"But I didn't steal anything!" She exclaims, terrified.

“It doesn't matter anymore. You've been cheating on your husband for quite a while. And if I remember very well, one of the things I value about my business is loyalty. If you, as a wife, are not loyal to your husband, can you imagine yourself as a business leader?” Anatoly approaches his daughter, both hands in his pockets. “I am disappointed in you. Very, very disappointed with you. Now what do you intend to do now? You have no money, no position, no support from your husband and mine? ”

"Daddy ..." Irina says, horrified at what she hears. " You wouldn't kill me, would you?"

“Me, kill you? Do not make me laugh. Borrowing Chaika's words, I wouldn't waste my time getting dirty with someone like you. And I won't even waste my time asking someone else to do it.” He says, reaching out to Viktor, who extends a pistol toward her. "Do me a favor doing it yourself."

In the end, he and the rest of the men leave her alone. 10 minutes later, they hear the sound of a gunshot. At that moment, Irina, who was near the window when shooting herself on her own mouth, ends up falling on the scaffolding, where two employees cover her with the cloth. One of them extends three large coins to the other, and disappears as soon as they reached the ground floor.

**~ x ~**

"Yuratchka, where is your grandfather?" Yuuri asks, approaching the boy and crossing his arms.

"Poker as usual" the boy says, scratching his nose. “He gambles all his retirement money on that. He can't quit, Katsudon. And I'm very afraid of losing him. ”

“Yuratchka, I am very worried about you. Stay here tonight, eat and get plenty of rest. I'll try to get in touch with mister Nikolai and talk to him.” The boy looks at him in terror.

“Is this because of the food? I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry… ”

"Yuri Andreyevich Plisetsky." Yuuri says, making the boy freeze. “I don't mind giving you free food. What I care about is the absence of the only person in your family in your life. You are a 7 year old boy and are suffering because of it. I will talk to him yes, because I care about you. ”

The blond-haired boy looks at him in surprise before starting to cry.

"Katsudon!" He exclaims, being lifted and hugged by the cook.

Viktor watches everything, his face serious. Yuuri spoke the name Nikolai, and the boy's last name is Plisetsky.  _ Maybe he should use his new position at Bratva to investigate this man and his family ... _


	8. The Thief cares about the kitten and his family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day, when Yuuri and Vicchan return with special items for Katsu, he is startled when he finds the blond-haired boy sitting in front of his restaurant. Yuuri gets out of the car and immediately goes to him, touching him in the face and letting out the breath he was holding when he realizes that he's just sleeping.
> 
> "Vicchan, it looks like someone else needs Chaika's help." He says, lifting Yuri in one arm and with the other hand, takes the keys, enters the restaurant and lays the boy on the couch, covering him with a blanket. "Take care of him, okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I don't know anything about poker.
> 
> Thank you for the Kudos!
> 
> Also, OMFG it's YOI 3th anniversary!
> 
> I have a Beta now! Thank you very much [Amazingmoox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingmoox/profile)! You are really a big help for me. I also want to say thank you to [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/pseuds/jura_mirahe0791) for helping me a lot with my fics.
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts. I also post there polls for extra entry and small snipets for the newest chapters.

**Goemon:**

_ Special goods are being transported. _

_ We will arrive tomorrow at the same time as usual, in the afternoon. _

**Arsene:**

_ Understood. _

_ See you tomorrow. _

_ Payment in Coins or Cash? _

**Goemon:**

_ I need money. _

**Arsene:**

_ Very well. _

_ See you tomorrow. _

**Goemon:**

_Be careful._ _Just because Yakuza thinks you're dead doesn't mean you're entirely safe._

**Arsene:**

_ I know. _

**...**

Yuri Plisetsky hasn't returned to Katsu in days. This makes Yuuri very worried. He works well in the restaurant, but customers realize that something is wrong when the cook stops smiling and says too little. Not even Viktor can take from him more than a 'What do you want to eat?' and 'Have a good appetite.'

The next day, when Yuuri and Vicchan return with special items for Katsu, he is startled when he finds the blond-haired boy sitting in front of his restaurant. Yuuri gets out of the car and immediately goes to him, touching him in the face and letting out the breath he was holding when he realizes that he's just sleeping.

"Vicchan, it looks like someone else needs Chaika's help." He says, lifting Yuri in one arm and with the other hand, takes the keys, enters the restaurant and lays the boy on the couch, covering him with a blanket. "Take care of him, okay?"

The brown toy poodle climbs onto the couch and lies down next to the boy, looking at him intently.

“ _ Dedushka… _ ”

Smiling sadly, Yuuri pats his poodle's ear before walking away.

Outside, he picks up the first wooden box from the back of his car, placing it inside the restaurant. He continues to put the boxes in, some with more difficulty than others. Soon, he leaves his black pickup truck in the open parking lot in the far corner of the restaurant and returns to Katsu. Looking at the boxes, he lets out a long sigh.

“Maybe I should hire a helper?” He asks himself but then shakes his head. "No. I can’t involve more people. It's already too risky to have Viktor here, breaking the walls I put around me to keep people from seeing what I'm hiding and now there's Yuri. ”

He then looks at the door that leads to the room where the boy is now sleeping.

“Yuri Plisetsky. Somehow he reminds me a lot of myself in the past. A lost, abandoned, lonely boy.” He says, chuckling and starting to open the boxes and pulling out sake bottles, Japanese beers, frozen ingredients, spices, sauces and large pots and bento boxes.

**~ x ~**

_“Yuri Plisetsky._ _Somehow he reminds me a lot of myself in the past._ _A lost boy, abandoned and lonely.”_

Viktor freezes when he hears Yuuri's words, even though they are muffled by the restaurant door. He repeats them in his mind, getting more and more shocked.

_ That’s why he strives to give food to people who need but cannot afford to pay. _

He doesn't like to know that this kind man had a hard time as a child. Because he himself had a difficult childhood.  _ Maybe that's why he feels different when looking at Yuuri Katsuki… _

Who just opened the restaurant door and looked at him with surprise.

"Viktor?"

The new Russian Mafia Pakhan swallows hard, starting to feel his heart beat strangely hard and his cheeks get hot.

_ Wait, what's up with him? _

“Viktor, are you alright?” Yuuri asks, scaring him back to reality.

"Yes, I am." He says, putting a hand to his face and getting embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me."

Yuuri tilts his face to him, looking at him with a strange smile on his face.

“What can I do for you, Viktor?” Yuuri asks, and the Russian notices behind them, several things are on the table.

"Well, since it's Christmas today, I figured you'd have the same party as the New Year's Eve one, so I thought I'd need help." Viktor says, strangely nervous.

"Not necessarily." Yuuri says, surprised by what he hears. “Today, much of the food I make is prepared for customers to take home with them. But I may need help.”

Viktor notices him bite his lip and barely lets out a moan.  _ What. The. Fuck? _

“I found Yuratchka at my door, unconscious. He's sleeping on my couch and Vicchan is with him, but I'm very worried. I believe his grandfather left him alone to go gambling again.” Yuuri says, startling him.

"Yuuri, do you want to go to where Nikolai Plisetsky usually goes to play poker?" Viktor asks, and Yuuri looks at him with surprise.

“How…?” He begins to ask, frowning.

"I ... I asked a friend to investigate after I heard you saying his name." Viktor replies, hiding the fact that he used his new status to investigate the man in question.

"I see". Yuuri said, looking back at the door. “I want to go, yes. And something tells me that you will want to go with me. Tomorrow at the same time?”

“Of course I will go with you! And tomorrow is perfect.'' Viktor exclaims, making him laugh.

“Hm. So it's decided.'' Yuuri says, smiling at Viktor. "Now, if it’s not bothersome, could you help me with these?"

"With pleasure."

**~ x ~**

These types of environments are illegal in almost all Russian territory. But that doesn’t mean that illegal gambling homes exist across the country. The next day, Yuuri and Viktor enter one of these houses and find themselves in a dirty environment with a lot of cigarette smoke, and several men sitting around round tables.

“Are you good at poker, Viktor?” Yuuri asks, looking at the silver-haired Russian by his side.

"Maybe." Viktor replies, giving him a wink.

Yuuri looks around and comes across Nikolai, and is surprised by what he observes. The man looks much older and sicker than last month when he and his grandson came to the restaurant asking for food.

“To participate, it's 5,000 Rubles per person.” A strong blond man says, making Yuuri look with surprise.

"Sure." Viktor says, giving him money for both of them.

“Viktor…” Yuuri begins, but the Russian shakes his head at him.

"I accept food in return." He says, taking chips from the man and sharing them with Yuuri.

Viktor sits at a farther table, noting that Yuuri sits with his back to the window. He places a chip on the table and watches the cards being dealt to his table players. Viktor discreetly checks his letters and lets out a long breath. Bets are placed by 4 of the 7 sitting at the table, including himself.When the cards are dealt, he takes a deep breath, relieved, to get two pairs (8 of Spades and 8 of Hearts - 3 of Diamonds and 3 of Hearts).

Not far away, he listens to some people being surprised, but decides to stay focused on his table. In a new match, he is not so lucky and loses by very little. He notes that the chatter begins to grow louder over time and lets out a long breath.  _ Who the hell is causing this? _

_ The answer? _

_ Yuuri Katsuki. _

**...**

"Straight Flush." Yuuri declares, revealing his cards to the players at his table.

Since no player has anything beyond that (something known as the Royal Straight Flush, which he managed to get two games himself before), the game ends with him winning all the table games and thus receiving all the chips from his players.

“ ** _Number 4 table winner: Mr. Yuri Katsuki._ ** "

**...**

Not only Viktor, but all the other players are surprised to hear that, it was not even two hours after the start of the match. Half an hour after the announcement, one more table gets the day's victor. 10 minutes later, one more. At Viktor's table, he takes a deep breath when he finally wins the round and is declared table with the winner. He wonders why no one has yet to recognize him, even though that house belongs to one of the Bratva members he now controls.

Soon, all other tables end their rounds with a winner. To Yuuri's surprise, Nikolai is one of them.

“ ** _Winners, it's time for the match that will decide today's winner._ ** "

The 8 participants sit at the table in the center of the room, depositing their chips next to them. Nikolai sits on the right side of Yuuri and Viktor on the left side.

"I would never imagine you playing poker, Chef Yuuri." Nikolai says, looking at the table seriously.

"I'm here for Yuratchka." Yuuri replies, being watched by the old man with surprise. "And for you too, Mister Nikolai."

“I can imagine…” Nikolai says, coughing three times. “I need money, Chef. To secure my grandson's future. ”

"How much time do you have, Mr. Nikolai?" Yuuri asks, this time taking Viktor by surprise.

"According to the doctor, last month I have 6 months to live." The old man responds, laughing sadly. “I don't know what to do anymore, Chef. I don't know."

"You could have asked for help." Yuuri replies, wagering one of his chips to start the round. "I could find a way to help you."

“I didn't want to disturb you…” Nikolai begins, but shuts up when he gets a cold look from Yuuri.

"And you think it's right to leave your grandson alone?" He whispers, placing his bet. “I found him sleeping in the doorway of my restaurant yesterday afternoon, in the cold. And where were you?

Nikolai looks at him shocked.

“May today be the last time I heard about you gambling on these illegal houses. Sell your house and come with your grandson to live with me in my restaurant. That way I can take care of you both properly and you can spend more time with your grandson.” Yuuri says, revealing his letters.

_ Full House _ (J of Spades, J of Hearts, J of Diamonds - 8 of Diamonds, 8 of Clubs)

Yuuri wins the first round.

The second.

And all the other rounds. In the end, he received billions in rubles, to the shock of everyone present.

"I'm just lucky enough," he says, after being scrutinized by the house security for evidence that he was cheating and finding nothing.

“Mr. Katsuki, congratulations on your victory. Now, here is the money you won at today's match.” A man in a suit and tie approaches, handing out four bundles of one thousand Rubles in cash.

Yuuri frowns, picks up a bundle and slides his finger over then, analyzing them. He then approaches one of the players.

"Could you lend me your lighter, please?" He asks, and the man gives it to him.

Everyone watches Yuuri turn the lighter on and burn the cash in shock.

“What do you think you are…” The man in the suit shuts up as he watches him take the rest of the packs and burn them as well.

“You really think I was going to leave here carrying half the money I made, which is fake too, in my pocket.” Yuuri says, throwing everything at the poker table.

"Fake? What do you mean fake?!” The man asks, growing paler.

“I have an establishment, so I've received fake money before in exchange for my services.” Yuuri crosses her arms and looks at him coldly. “That is, in addition to your being working illegally, you blatantly steal from people, taking advantage of their addiction to have a fortune in your pocket. You disgust me. Viktor, I'm leaving. I don't want to waste my time in a place that treats me like junk anymore. ”

"All right. I'll meet you outside soon. ”Viktor responds, smiling at the man in the suit who looks shocked, finally noticing his presence there.

“Pakhan?” He asks, startling everyone. "Why…?"

“I would never imagine that you have a gambling house, Fyodorov. After all, as it has been said, they are illegal and even the Bratva has closed the doors of every house it owned years ago to prevent the government and the police from disturbing us.” Viktor puts his hands in his trouser pockets and approaches him, circling him slowly while talking to him. “Interestingly, your work with us involves our finances. Now imagine if I take this bundle of cash, which I got when I saw Mr. Katsuki burning his first by curiosity and compare it to the notes in the safes you have access to, what would I find?”

"I'm sorry, Pakhan." Fyodorov begins to get desperate.

"Tsk," Viktor says, throwing the pack into the air and taking his pistol out of his jacket. "I, if it were all of you would get out of here immediately."

**~ x ~**

Yuuri, leaning against Viktor's car door, notes that almost everyone runs out of the house. Nikolai, looking at him, approaches, but before he can say anything to the japanese cook, they hear the sound of a gunshot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References (PT-BR):  
https://classictour.com.br/tradicoes-de-natal-na-russia/  
https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/P%C3%B4quer
> 
> References (ENG):  
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Poker  
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gambling_in_Russia


	9. The Thief adopts a Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mr. Katsuki." Nikolai says, watching the cook take off his shoes. “Be careful with that man. He's too dangerous.”
> 
> Yuuri looks at him seriously, before smiling broadl  
y.  
“I know, Mr. Nikolai. But that's a secret, okay?” He says, giving him a wink.
> 
> Nikolai is shocked, not expecting this from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: More murders by Viktor and a Minor Character Death at the end of this chapter;
> 
> Thank you for the Kudos!
> 
> I have a Beta now! Thank you very much [Amazingmoox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingmoox/profile)! You are really a big help for me. I also want to say thank you to [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/pseuds/jura_mirahe0791) for helping me a lot with my fics.
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts. I also post there polls for extra entry and small snipets for the newest chapters.

After all the confusion dissipates, with Viktor saying Andrei Fyodorov committed suicide when he was leaving the game house and police shitting the place for investigation, Yuuri realizes that Nikolai is very nervous.

“Mr. Nikolai?” He asks, making Viktor look at him too with a strange smile on his face.

"It's nothing, Chef Katsuki." He says, holding the cook's right arm with a trembling hand.

"Okay." Yuuri says, raising his left hand and touching his hand before turning to the silver-haired Russian. “Take us back to Katsu. I'll take care of the rest. ”

"Okay," Viktor says, smiling tenderly at him, which surprises Nikolai.

**…**

Inside the car, Viktor drives carefully through the snowy streets of St. Petersburg. Yuuri, who was in the passenger seat, looks at his hands on the steering wheel and bites his lower lip.  _ Should he ask or not? _

_ Well… It's not that this question will change anything between them. _

"Hey, Viktor." He asks, now looking into his face.

"Hmm?"

“What happened to your wedding ring?” Yuuri notices that he looks down to look at his hands and look back at the traffic. “Oh, I'm sorry for asking. I just noticed it’s missing when we were playing poker and I was curious.”

"I divorced the woman who once I came to consider my wife." Viktor replies, making Yuuri look into his serious face. "She was cheating on me and stealing money from our company."

"That’s Sucks." Yuuri says, noting that he smiles again. "And how are you, after all this happened?"

"Very well." He says, stopping the car in front of the restaurant.

They get out of the car and enter the restaurant. Yuuri takes Nikolai inside, guiding him to his room and helping him to sit on his wide bed.

"Mr. Katsuki." Nikolai says, watching the cook take off his shoes. “Be careful with that man. He's too dangerous.”

Yuuri looks at him seriously, before smiling broadly.

“I know, Mr. Nikolai. But that's a secret, okay?” He says, giving a wink.

Nikolai is shocked, not expecting this from him.

**~ x ~**

"So Andrey Fyodorov is dead." Viktor says, standing and crossing his arms, staring coldly at everyone sitting at the big round table. "And the fucker not only had a gambling house but also used it to distribute fake money."

The other men there whispered among themselves, completely ignoring him. Viktor, frowning, looking at every man present and stopping at Sergey Lesnoy.  _ The perfect target to begin his plan. _

"You know, I've been thinking a lot about how to improve our business, and I've come to the conclusion that we have a lot of unnecessary spending." Viktor says, starting to circle the table with his pistol in hand. “One such expense is the exorbitant amount of drugs we buy from the Italian mafia, and we can't even sell everything on the streets because of the exorbitant price we charge, far higher than our business 'competitors'. That is why I declare the immediate termination of out drug section.”

At this, he grabs Lesnoy by the neck and shoots at his behind his head, killing him right there and scaring the rest of them, who look at him in terror.

“I have already started an investigation process for every official member of my Bratva, and I must say that the results I have obtained so far are…” He shakes his head, continuing to circle the table with a wide smile on his face now that he has their full attention.

“You are crazy, Nikiforov! We swore allegiance to the Medvedev family, not to you!!”

“Swore allegiance?” Viktor asks, stopping to laugh out loud. “You took advantage of his loyalty to obtain extra gains by using illegal methods and disobeyed the rules imposed by Anatoly Medvedev. Which, by the way, is fully aware of what's going on here and supports my decisions to do a general cleaning around here.”

“What do you mean cleaning?” One of them says, pale as most of the others.

“Look at Lesnoy, my dears. And you will have your answer.” Viktor begins to circle the table again, laughing when the men realize what he is really talking about.

That night 11 bodies of Bratva's upper limbs are buried in a hole that is filled with cement and then in a corner away from the building's internal parking lot. To their families, Viktor sends a bouquet of flowers and all the profits made illegally by them.

**~ x ~**

With Yuuri's help, Nikolai and his grandson pack their bags, sell the house and move to Katsu. Visiting a private hospital, it was found that Nikolai's disease is serious just because there was no proper treatment at the previous hospital and he is hospitalized immediately. That is, he will soon die of neglect and that means that Yuri, his grandson, will be alone.

"I don't believe it," Nikolai says, lying in a hospital bed, shedding silent tears so as not to wake the sleeping boy next to him. "What can I do now for my grandson?"

Yuuri looks at the boy, biting his lip. He has an idea how to solve the situation, but is afraid that this decision will disrupt his other work. And the situation requires him to make that decision quickly, before it's too late.

**…**

**Arsene:**

_ I'm afraid. _

**Carmen:**

_What?_ _What do you mean you're afraid?_

**Goemon:**

_ What happened? _

**Arsene:**

_There's a boy whose only relative is close to dying._ _I clung to him and am afraid of not seeing him anymore after he is taken by the Russian government._ _But I'm afraid that if I stay with him, he might disrupt my job as Chaika._

**Carmen:**

_ How old is this boy? _

**Arsene:**

_ Eight. _

**Carmen:**

_ (° ロ °) _

**…**

Yuuri laughs at Carmen's response, and is not surprised when he receives a private message from Goemon.

**…**

**Goemon:**

_ You see yourself in this boy, aren't you? _

**Arsene:**

_You have no idea._ _His name is also Yuri._

**Goemon:**

_ That's fucking scary. _

**Arsene:**

_ I don’t know what to do. _

**Goemon:**

_ Do what your heart thinks is right. _

**…**

Yuuri frowns at Goemon's answer.

_ Do what your heart thinks is right. _

He returns to the other chat, where Carmen continues to talk.

**…**

**Carmen:**

_ (° ロ °) _

_Poor boy._ _Do you need my help?_

_ Your fear is justified since we are not like normal people. _

_ Is there no one else who can help you in this case? _

_ Someone you know personally? _

_ A customer of your restaurant, for example? _

**…**

Yuuri immediately thinks of Viktor, but doesn't think the current Pakhan would be interested in adopting a boy right now.

**…**

**Arsene:**

_I don’t know._ _I don't think I have a client who is interested in taking care of a child._

**Goemon:**

_ Talk to them first before drawing your conclusions. _

**Carmen:**

_ I agree with Goemon. _

**Arsene:**

_ Alright _ .

**…**

Yuuri sighs, putting her phone away and crossing her arms. That night he tries to talk about it, but no one seems to be interested in caring for an orphaned child. He remembers the last message Goemon sent in the private conversation and finally finds himself finally making the decision. With Carmen's help, he gets the documentation to make it happen.  _ And then… _

**…**

"Mr. Nikolai." Yuuri says, entering the room where he is hospitalized and watching the old Russian open his eyes.

Nikolai opens his mouth to answer but begins to cough. Yuuri comes to him, worried, but soon the old man calms down.

"You don't have to say anything," the cook says, taking a chair and placing it near the bed, sitting on it and putting a white envelope on his lap. “I'd like to talk to you about something very important about your grandson.”

The old man frowns at him, worried.

"Sorry, I couldn't find anyone to take care of him." Yuuri says, bowing to him and taking a deep breath. “Because of that, I made a very important decision and would like to know your opinion on it.”

Yuuri then opens the envelope and takes some papers from it, extending it to Nikolai, who takes them with his trembling right hand. When he starts reading the papers, he looks at the boy next to him with wide eyes.

"Do you want to ..." He begins to say, stopping to cough again.

"Yes." Yuuri replies seriously. "I want to adopt Yuri."

The man drops the papers and grabs his arm, starting to cry.

"Please take care of my boy." he asks, coughing again.

"With all my heart, Lord Nikolai." Yuuri says, crying too. "I promise you that I will give my all to make sure he is happy."

The old man nods, his eyes determined. Yuuri then tells who he really is, something that shocks him. That afternoon Yuuri leaves the hospital with the adoption document containing Nikolai's signature and his medical certificate.

**…**

**Arsene:**

_ I made my decision. _

_ And I already made the arrangements. _

_ I just hope I don't regret it later. _

**…**

Once again Carmen gets involved, using their hacking skills to speed up the boy's adoption process, which when she knows this, hugs the thrilled cook, not expecting it from him.

**~ x ~**

"You what?!" Viktor exclaims, shocked by what he hears from Yuuri.

It makes Yuuri cringe and lower his face.

“I couldn't let him keep the Russian government, Viktor. And Nikolai is dying.” Yuuri says, biting his lip.

"You could have asked me!" Viktor exclaims angrily.

“I thought…” Yuuri begins to say, startled by his reaction

“You thought what? That you didn't need to bother me with that? ”Viktor asks, punching the counter hard and scaring the customers there. "I thought we were friends, Yuuri!"

“Viktor, can you really take care of a child?” Yuuri asks, his lips trembling and shedding a tear.

Viktor ignores him and leaves the restaurant, making sure to slam the door. He sits in his car, punching the steering wheel to try to placate his anger.

_ Viktor, can you really take care of a child? _

He then widens his eyes, realizing that he couldn’t adopt the boy, after all he is a fucking mafia leader. This would not only endanger the boy's life, but other groups could also use him to disrupt his own life.

And not only that. He realizes that thanks to his stupid mind, he's just ruined his friendship with one of the kindest and purest people in his bloody world.

_ Fuck. _

**~ x ~**

Nikolai dies sleeping and without pain, and is buried in the cemetery belonging to the hospital on a rainy afternoon, attended by Yuuri, Yuri, the doctor and the nurses who looked after him. Viktor watches from afar, watching the older Yuuri comforting the younger and carrying him away when the ceremony is over.


	10. The Pakhan returns to Katsu… unintentionally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One thing Yuuri didn't expect that early in the evening was to have his car broken into by a drunk who confuses him with an Uber and eventually falls asleep in the backseat just as he has just investigated a bar whose two of the employees were blackmailing customers who were too drunk to refuse their advances while the other took several pictures with a cell phone.
> 
> Especially when this drunk is simply Viktor Nikiforov.
> 
> Who keeps calling his name several times while he’s sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Viktor ends up dreaming of what happened after the new year party.
> 
> Thank you for the Kudos!
> 
> I have a Beta now! Thank you very much [Amazingmoox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingmoox/profile)! You are really a big help for me. I also want to say thank you to [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/pseuds/jura_mirahe0791) for helping me a lot with my fics.
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts. I also post there polls for extra entry and small snipets for the newest chapters.

**[1 Week Before Nikolai's Death]**

Yuuri and Yuri are at the restaurant, hours before the first customers arrive. Yuuri is in the kitchen, finalizing ingredient preparations. Yuri is sitting on the same bench as usual, with an open book and a notebook, where he keeps writing something in pencil. The boy looks up from the notebook to the cook.

"Hey, Katsudon." Calling for him, the boy takes a deep breath.

“Hmm? What's up, Yura? ”Yuuri says, still in the kitchen.

" _ Dedushka… _ he doesn't have much time, does he?"

Yuuri from the kitchen also takes a deep breath and decides that this conversation should not be held with a wall between them. With that, he finishes what he has to do, washes his hands and approaches the boy, wiping his wet hands with a towel.

"I can't lie to you." Yuuri says, looking at the boy seriously. "But your grandfather's situation is not good at all."

"Is he going to die?"

Yuuri watches the 8-year-old boy, wondering if he really should be honest with him.

"No, you don't have to answer." Yuri says, lowering his face. “Of course he will die. And I'll be alone. ”

"No, you won't." Yuuri says, making him look at him in surprise. "I will not let you be alone."

"But ..." Yuri begins to say, shutting up when Yuuri gets something from the kitchen.

A white envelope, which he removes a paper from inside and extends to the boy.

"Yuri. From now on, I am responsible for you. I promise you that I will be by your side, I will give you everything you need, until the moment you became an adult and you no longer want my presence by your side. Until then, I want you to stay here living with me, work hard at school, obey me when I ask for something, help me with Vicchan, and let me help you find your own future. ”Yuuri nervously watches the boy look at him. the paper in his hands, wide-eyed.

“Is this… is this a dream?” The boy asks, pinching himself. "Ouch! I think not. So… are you my dad now? ”

“I can be, if you want. I can be an older brother, an uncle, or just 'Katsudon' to you.” Yuuri replies, approaching him and raising her hand to touch his cheeks, wiping the tears that streamed from the boy's eyes.

“Katsudon is Katsudon. But you can be my dad too. ”Yuri says, smiling at him.

The days pass until the day of Nikolai's death comes. And then more days go by, with Yuuri missing Viktor very much. And that's when he realizes that maybe it really was a mistake to fall in love with him.

**~ x ~**

_Yuuri is in front of me, looking at me with half-lidded eyes._ _The darkness around him does not allow me to see more details of the expression nor what he is doing there._

_ "Viktor, unbutton your pants and stick your cock out." Yuuri says, his voice cold and hoarse, making me more and more excited. _

_I obey as I watch Yuuri sit on my lap with that glorious ass he has, making his pants tighten on those magnificent thighs._ _Yuuri watches me remove my large, thick erect penis from my pants._ _I swallow hard, watching him remove his own member of his slightly stiff cloth pants. Yuuri raises his shirt to his mouth, biting it and making me see not only his penis but also the toned muscles of his stomach and chest._

_Yuuri opens the vial in his left hand and takes my own first, completely coating it with its contents._ _Yuuri puts it in his and uses it to grab his cock, smearing it with lube and watching me closely doing the same._ _Soon we both started masturbating, not taking our eyes off each other._ _Yuuri begins to moan, which is muffled by the fabric of his shirt, and I also begin to let out loud moans and I feel my breath becomes harder, deeper._ _It doesn't take long and I come first, releasing jets of semen that end up falling on the shirt I’m wearing, but doesn't belong to me, and then Yuuri ends up coming soon after, soiling the clothes I'm wearing._

_ “Yuuri…” _

**…**

“Yuuri…”

Viktor wakes up panting, sweaty and ... dirty with semen. Letting out a long breath, he gets up from the couch where he's been sleeping these days and goes to the bathroom. Opening the sink tap, he takes his hands and underwear, not believing that he had a dream with Yuuri and he masturbating and have come because of that dream.

_ It felt so real… as if it had really happened. _

_ But… it's not possible, is it? _

After all he never saw Yuuri with those sexy look and letting out moans like that. And remembering that ends up making his penis harden again and Viktor, unable to forget that dream, masturbates until he comes again.

Sitting at his desk, he feels that his body is tired and that today is not going to be a good day to be the leader of a Russian mafia. He looks around at his office, where he has spent the days after his stupid discussion with Yuuri about the Plisetsky child. He misses Yuuri. He misses Yuuri's food. The peace and warmth he feels upon entering the restaurant.

_ He misses Yuuri. _

_Shit._ _And too early to start drinking?_

**~ x ~**

Viktor is in a bar he barely remembers the name. Interestingly, several young people there are celebrating someone's birthday and he joined their group, who were already too drunk to notice the intrusion. Already drunk, he feels like he needed to pee and with difficult, goes into the men's room. What he doesn't expect was to hear the sound of muffled moans from deep where, after he finishes what he wanted to do, Viktor notes that the moans are from two guys who were kissing.

It makes him jealous and wondering what it would be like to kiss Yuuri, completely ignoring the fact that they are both men and in Russia. He realizes he's not drunk enough if he’s thinking more about him. The last thing he remembers is saying he was asked for an Uber before he left the bar. A black four-door UAZ pickup stops in the street and he opens the back door, getting into the vehicle.

**~ x ~**

One thing Yuuri didn't expect that early in the evening was to have his car broken into by a drunk who confuses him with an Uber and eventually falls asleep in the backseat just as he has just investigated a bar whose two of the employees were blackmailing customers who were too drunk to refuse their advances while the other took several pictures with a cell phone.

_ Especially when this drunk is simply Viktor Nikiforov. _

_ Who keeps calling his name several times while he’s sleeping. _

With no choice, he returns to the restaurant and carries him in his arms, laying him on the couch again. Yuuri touches Viktor's pale face, noting that his eyes have dark bags under then.

“Oh, Viktor. You really are an idiot.” He says, moving his face closer to him and kissing him on the right cheek.

**~ x ~**

Viktor wakes up but refuses to open his eyes. His head throbs with pain, which causes him to raise his hands to his face and let out a long moan of pain.

_ Where is he? _

He freezes as he smells the familiar smell of Katsu's food and the familiar feel of the couch inside the restaurant. _Oh, holy shit!_ _How the hell did he get on Yuuri Katsuki's couch again?_

“  _ Der'mo _ .” He curses, rising from the couch with difficulty.

Viktor opens his eyes, and smiles as he notices a glass of water and pain medicine on the usual bench. He wastes no time and takes his medicine, relaxing on the couch and wondering how the hell he would get out without having to pass Yuuri.

In the end, he realizes that all his worry is useless when Yuuri opens the door and smiles when he sees he's awake.

**~ x ~**

"I’m sorry for before. ”Viktor says, sitting on the counter with a freshly prepared bowl of Katsudon is placed in front of him.

"It's okay." Yuuri says, handing him a pair of wooden sticks.

Viktor watches him walk away and return to the kitchen, where he leaves with more bowls for other patrons. Viktor notes that Yuri Plisetsky is sitting in the corner of the counter, eating katsudon as well. He takes a deep breath, relieved that the boy doesn't seem so upset about his grandfather's death.

**~ x ~**

Thanks to Yura, Yuuri's daily life now has new obligations, such as leaving and picking up the boy from school, buying new things for him and having fun with him. The boy also helps him by doing the dishes and cleaning the restaurant, to his surprise. Fortunately at school, the principal and teachers accepted the sudden change and mourned Nikolai's death. One of the teachers even congratulates him on the difficult decision to care for a child.

Things get even busier when the school takes students to an ice rink where kids learn to skate. That afternoon, Yuuri drives back to the restaurant with Yuri talking all the time about how fun it was to ice skate.

“Do you want to take classes?” Yuuri asks him as he stops at a red light.

“ _ Da!” _ Yuri exclaims excitedly. "Please!!"

"Very well." Yuuri says, smiling. “I'm going to look for a rink that offers lessons for children.”

Seeing the smile on Yuri's face for the rest of the day makes him happy too. And with Viktor back in the restaurant, things couldn't get any better. And speaking of Viktor, there is something odd about his behavior. Especially when the smile he gives Yuuri is no longer the famous heart-shaped smile.

They didn't talk much about what happened. Yuuri thinks maybe it's time to change that.  _ But first... _

**…**

**Arsene:**

_ Name: Danil Sikorsky and Pyotr Lysenko _

**Carmen:**

_These Russians only have bizarre names._ _(； ￣Д￣)_

**Arsene:**

_ You talk like you don't think mine either. _

**Carmen:**

_Yours is weird, but we can get used to it._ _Also, your first name is easy to say it._

**Arsene:**

_ Thanks? _

**Carmen:**

_You're welcome._ _(´ ∀ `) ノ ～ ♡_

_Ewww._ _These guys are scumbags._

_ (ノ ° 益 °) ノ _

_ Finish them, Boss! _

_ Files will be sent to you shortly. _

**Arsene:**

_ (* ￣ ▽ ￣) b _

**Carmen:**

_ askdkadkakdkakkdakdkakdkakdka _

_ OMG! _

_ First time I see you using kaomojis! _

_ And you're even Japanese! _

_ OMG! _

_ I'm dying here!! _

**…**

Yuuri chuckles at Carmen's antics as he picks up the latest details from Yuri's classes at the ice skating rink closest to the restaurant.

**...**

That night Viktor enters the restaurant and finds it still empty. Yuuri is sitting on one of the stools and when he observes Viktor's presence, he immediately walks away into the kitchen.

“What's the matter, Yuuri?” He asks, and Yuuri looks at him with a pale face.

“Remember the day you got in my car drunk?” Yuuri asks, his voice hoarse.

"Yes?" Viktor replies, confused.

"One of the bartenders surrounded me and tried to kiss me while someone else took pictures of us." The cook responds, approaching Viktor from inside the counter.

"WHAT ?!" Viktor exclaims, terrified. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I was scared." Yuuri replies, making Viktor freeze. "But then I saw these on the internet and I panicked."

Yuuri then shows pictures of one of the employees grabbing someone with black hair by their cell phone. Viktor immediately recognizes as one of the bar staff he was on that day. 

_ Shitty bastards! _

_ They'll pay dearly for messing with someone important to me. _

“Don't worry, Yuuri. I'll be right back.” Viktor says, leaving the restaurant just as Mila and other customers approach to enter.

**…**

**Arsene:**

_ You can hack their accounts and transfer their money to me. _

**Carmen:**

_ Understood. _

**...**

He returns an hour later, wearing different clothes than before and with Makkachin.

“One more dog?” Yuri, who was doing his homework, says. "Is not fair! Katsudon, I want a cat!!”

Yuuri, who approaches to serve two customers, looks at him with a smile on his face.

"Not now, Yuratchka," he says, giving him a wink.

_ Not now. _

The boy looks at him in surprise, not expecting that kind of answer.

**…**

The next morning, the media announces that two bodies have been found charred under a bridge across the Neva River. From the documents, the police realize that they are Danil Sikorsky and Pyotr Lysenko, famous for using fraud that affected the mental state of the victims, who supposed are all men.  _ Police are after victims and witnesses who can help understand the case ... _


	11. You shouldn't mess with customers at a restaurant called Katsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things were getting normal in Yuuri's daily life. He and Yuri have become accustomed to having each other's constant presence in their lives, especially in the early evening. While Yuuri is in the restaurant cooking, Yuri does his homework on his own and then helps him by cleaning the inside of the restaurant and doing the restaurant dishes before going to school, something he doesn't bother to do since Yuuri is paying for him to take ballet and ice skating classes after school.
> 
> And then, one night in late February, Yuuri realizes that Mila appears at the restaurant later than usual, holding the hand of a girl like her, only her red hair is long and she is quite pale.
> 
> “Chef, help us!” Mila asks, also nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Another murder by Viktor... 
> 
> \- Thank you very much for the kudos/comments you are giving to this fic. I'm really happy you guys are enjoying it. 
> 
> \- I will probably enter on another hiatus. I'm having personal problems, that goes from debts to depression. I can't concentrate on my writing and it's really bad. Also, my keyboard is not working anymore.. 
> 
> \- As always, I have a Beta now! Thank you very much [Amazingmoox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingmoox/profile)! You are really a big help for me. I also want to say thank you to [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/pseuds/jura_mirahe0791) for helping me a lot with my fics.
> 
> \- I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts.

Things were getting normal in Yuuri's daily life. He and Yuri have become accustomed to having each other's constant presence in their lives, especially in the early evening. While Yuuri is in the restaurant cooking, Yuri does his homework on his own and then helps him by cleaning the inside of the restaurant and doing the restaurant dishes before going to school, something he doesn't bother to do since Yuuri is paying for him to take ballet and ice skating classes after school.

But one thing Yuuri had noticed these days is the fact that Yuri doesn't like Victor. Not even a little. He always has fun watching the boy call the local mafia Pakhan the idiot old man and Viktor calling him baby Yuri in return, doing drama and everything.

And then, one night in late February, Yuuri realizes that Mila appears at the restaurant later than usual, holding the hand of a girl like her, only her red hair is long and she is quite pale.

“Chef, help us!” Mila asks, also nervous.

"Yura, take them inside." Yuuri says, seeing the boy stop doing the task and open the door.

The other customers and he watch Mila pull the girl in and Yuri close the door, immediately picking up his school supplies and throwing them to the floor, sitting with his back to the door and doing the task again. This surprises Yuuri, who was about to ask him to do something like that.

But his thoughts are interrupted minutes later when a man in black clothes walks into the restaurant and looks around.

“_Gde Mila?_ _Anna?_ _[Where is Mila?_ _Anna?]_” He asks.

"Welcome to my restaurant." Yuuri says in English, making the man look with surprise.

“_Chto za khren'?_ _Pochemu u pridurka, kotoryy dazhe ne govorit po-russki, zdes 'yest' yaponskiy restoran?_ _[What the fuck?_ _Why does a moron who can't even speak Russian have a Japanese restaurant here?]_” The man says, making all the customers turn to him.

“_Vozmozhno, on ne znayet russkogo yazyka, on my znayem, i davayte ne budem dopuskat ', chtoby on tak rugalsya._ _Ya ne znayu, kogo vy ishchete, no vy nichego naydete zdes'._ _[He may not know Russian, but we do, and let's not admit to cursing him like that._ _I don't know who you're looking for but you won't find anything here.]_” Viktor says coldly, and Yuuri looks at him with surprise.

“_Eti dvoye ... Togda ya ub'yu._ _[Those two ... I'm gonna kill then.]_” The man says, leaving the restaurant.

"My god, that guy stinks." Yuuri says, breaking the silence.

Everyone looks at him, who covers his nose with his left hand and soon the place is filled with laughter, including even from Viktor. He serves Japanese beer to everyone and juice to Yuri, who continues to do his lessons on the floor. When he finishes, he tucks everything in his bag, says good night to everyone, and enters the interior of the restaurant.

"It's okay now," he says, yawning, to the sisters sitting on the couch. "Yuuri is waiting for you to eat."

“ _ Spasibo. _ ” Mila thanks her, and Yuri notices that the other girl next to her is crying.

With a nod, Yuri goes to the only room of the place and lies in the double bed next to Vicchan, who already sleeps bent over himself. Soon he sleeps.

**~ x ~**

Mila and the other girl appear soon after, sitting at the counter. Yuuri immediately serves them two glasses of ice water, something that makes the girl look with surprise.

"Welcome to my restaurant." He says, smiling at her. “My name is Yuuri Katsuki”

“Anna. Anna Babicheva.” She says, taking a deep breath and drinking water. “Mila’s older sister.”

“Do you want something to eat?” Yuuri asks, now looking at Mila.

“A bowl of ramen. She and I will share. ”She says and Yuuri nods, going back to the kitchen and going to prepare the dish.

Anna looks around, watching that humble restaurant and the people there. Apart from the cute cook, everyone there is Russian. The place is small if compared to other restaurants, and cozy. In addition, it is surrounded by a delicious smell that makes her mouth water.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Mila says, laughing at her.

"I don't believe it," Anna replies, looking at her younger sister with surprise. "Why the hell have I never listened to you?"

“It doesn't matter now. You're here, and finally you'll be able to eat Chef Yuuri's wonderful food. ”She responds, giving her a wink.

Minutes later, Yuuri comes carrying a bowl and hands it to them along with wooden chopsticks.

"Enjoy your meal." He says, smiling at them and walking away to meet a new customer.

With a little difficulty, Anna takes the pasta from the bowl and puts it in her mouth. Immediately she widens her eyes. Mila laughs out loud as she uses both hands to pull the bowl closer to her, indicating that it's all hers now. Yuuri, surprised by what he hears, giggles as he realizes what is happening.

“Chef Yuuri! I want Katsudon!” Mila exclaims, raising her arm and waving at him.

"Understood." Yuuri says, returning to the kitchen to prepare the dishes that were ordered.

_ Of course Anna promised to come next night to try the dish. _

Except she didn't show up. Neither did Mila, who always used to be on time.

**…**

**Arsene:**

_ I want all the information you can find about two people. _

**Carmen:**

_ Who? _

**Arsene:**

_Mila and Anna Babicheva._ _They are sisters and were hiding from a man last night._

**Carmen:**

_Mila Babicheva._ _22 years old, short red hair, green eyes and works as a school daycare teacher._ _Anna Babicheva._ _25 years old, long red hair, green eyes and works as a strip club dancer._

_ All information will be sent shortly. _

**Arsene:**

_ Thanks. _

**…**

That night Yuuri puts in the door of the restaurant Yuri's birthday party message, that will happen in the early evening of the first day of March.

**~ x ~**

Viktor was at that moment in his office, arms folded and intently watching the screen of his laptop, which displays information from a man named Maksim Butenko.

_ The man who was after Mila and her sister the night before. _

Unemployed, divorced, homeless and addicted and one of the drug dealers linked to that bastard Lesnoy. Butenko used to go to nightclubs and hit the dancers, sleeping with them and paying them money.

_ Does he blame Mila's sister for losing everything? _

Letting out a long breath, Viktor decides to make an immediate visit to the clubs frequented by him and to find out more details about the sisters Babicheva and Butenko.

**…**

Walking through the cold, dark streets, heading for the next club on the list, Viktor stops walking and quickly grabs his gun as he hears a violent fight nearby. To his surprise, he recognizes not only Maksim Butenko, but Anna Babicheva as well.

“ _ Leave me alone, you bastard!” _ She exclaims in Russian.

“I gave you everything, Anna !! My money, my love, my life. And that's how you act on me ?!” He shouts, slapping her in the face. “You bastard bitch…”

"I don't think so, Butenko." Viktor says, aiming his gun at the back of his head and cocking.

Anna and Maksim look at Viktor with surprise. The man releases her, paling more and more.

"Who are you? How do you know my name? ”He asks, watching Viktor enter the focus of his left vision, with the gun still aimed at him.

"Does not matter. You're a dead man. ”And Viktor shoots, quickly killing him.

"Don't worry about the body." Anna says, making him look at her in surprise. "I can call my contacts to clear the scene."

"Who are you?" Viktor asked, frowning at her.

“What is it, Pakhan? Have you already forgotten about me? ”Anna asks, winking at him and laughing. "Or is my disguise so good that you still don't realize who I really am?"

"Chaika?"

“PIN PON! Correct answer !!” Chaika says, going over to Maksim's body.

"How...?"

“Chaika is selfish. Chaika needs to have fun and a place like the little restaurant called Katsu is perfect to find new targets.” She says, stepping on the dead body in her black high heels.

“Are you one of Katsu's clients?” Viktor deduces, startled.

"And you now want to intrude on my fun." Chaika looks at him seriously. “This time, I will consider a draw. But the next time I see you meddling in my business, I won't forgive you.”

“And what would you do to me? I am a Pakhan. I have power.” Viktor says, giving her a wide smirk.

"What's the point of having power if your opponent is a ghost?" Chaika asks, taking a cell phone from her pocket and texting someone. “Well, I have to go. See you next time, Pakhan. ”

Viktor raises his gun and pointed it at Chaika's back, who turns her back to him and walks away. He freezes when a small red light appears in his hand, and begins to move up his right arm until he reaches his chest.

A laser sight, aiming right at his heart.

_ Well well well. _

With a broad smile on his face, he lowers his gun and guard. Seconds later, the aim disappears.

**…**

**Milady:**

_ The target backed away. _

**Arsene:**

_ Thank you very much. _

**~ x ~**

On the day of Yuri's party, Yuuri notes that Viktor looks around the restaurant several times, as if searching for someone.

_ Chaika _

This amuses him a little while making him feel guilty. He begins to wonder how Pakhan would react if Yuuri revealed his other identity to him.

But looking at the two Babicheva sisters there, laughing excitedly at the other patrons, he does not regret his choice to become who he is.

_ Yes, Chaika is really selfish. And Yuuri is not. _

**...**

That night Yuuri presented Yuri with an adult cat who, to everyone's humor, decides to call him Puma Tiger Scorpion, better known as Potya.


	12. The Pakhan finally realizes he's in love ... with the Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor lets out a long breath, putting his elbows on the desk and using his hands to cover his face. What should he do? Yuuri said he was gay, but who says the cook wants a romance with him?
> 
> By the way…
> 
> How can two men have sex?
> 
> He looks at the laptop on the table, takes a deep breath and types in Google 'Sex between two men'. And then he is shocked when he sees that there is a damn English Wikipedia page and when he opens it, he sees that there is also a Russian page.
> 
> Russian?!?!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Thank you very much for the kudos/comments you are giving to this fic. I'm really happy you guys are enjoying it. 
> 
> \- I'm a little better now. Thank you SamaraMorgan for the well wishes.
> 
> \- As always, I have a Beta now! Thank you very much [Amazingmoox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingmoox/profile)! You are really a big help for me. I also want to say thank you to [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/pseuds/jura_mirahe0791) for helping me a lot with my fics.
> 
> \- I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts.

Yuri remembers the first day he visited the skating rink with Yuuri, where he was introduced to the owner of the place, a cranky old man named Yakov Feltsman. With two pairs of rented skates, Yuuri begins to teach the boy all the details of the boots, and helps him walk on two protected blades until he can balance himself. Yuuri then removes his protectors, a move that is copied by the 8-year-old with a bit of difficulty. Soon they are on the ice, with Yuuri holding both his hands. guiding him until he balances. Then Yuuri releases a hand and spins, standing on his right side and showing how to perform basic moves.

All this is observed by Yakov, who is frowning and looking closely at Yuuri.

"Young man." he says in English, when they get off the ice to rest.

“Yes, Mr. Feltsman?” Yuuri asks, looking up at him with a slanted face.

"You are good. Have you ever skated professionally?” Yakov asks, and Yuri looks from him to Yuuri in shock.

"No, sir. In my hometown there was an ice rink and I learned to skate there. But I never even competed in official events.” Yuuri responds, smiling sadly. “My family couldn't afford the sport, so I couldn't move on with the sport.”

"Too bad." Yakov says, and Yuuri blinks twice at him, confused. “You could be able to go far as a figure skater if you had a good coach.”

Yuuri looks at him with surprise, and starts to laugh.

“Sorry, Mr. Feltsman. But I have my own restaurant to take care of.” He says, surprising the coach. "His name is Katsu, and he is at this address here."

Yuuri hands him a card with Katsu's name and address.

"Now, I believe my son here may indeed become a great skater in your hands." He goes on to say, making Yakov look from him to the boy.

"Very well. We have a long way to go.” Yakov puts the card in his coat pocket and walks away, leaving them both there.

"Yuuri?" Yuri says, tugging at the older man's sleeve.

“Hm?” Yuuri asks, fitting the protectors on his skates.

"I promise one day I'll become the best ice skater and give back everything you're giving me now." Yuri says, taking the guards Yuuri extends and fits them on his skates.

"Yuri."

The boy looks at him in surprise, seeing him bend over and put one of his knees on the ground, being now face to face with him.

"The only thing I hope to have from you is your happiness," Yuuri says, and the boy hugs him tightly.

**~ x ~**

Viktor is not believing that he has again dreamed of Yuuri Katsuki sitting on him and that they are both masturbating.

_ What the hell? _

He can't deny that his body continues to react every time he looks at Yuuri cooking, serving customers various dishes and talking to them. Viktor can't take his eyes off Yuuri and it finally makes him realize important things:

_ 1 - Viktor may be falling in love with Yuuri _

_2- He never felt before what he feels for Yuuri._ _Not even when I had sex with Irina._

_ 3- Worse, if he tells Yuuri that he is the leader of a mafia organization, then Yuuri would no longer accept his presence in his life and his restaurant. _

_ 4- And it would break his heart too. _

Viktor lets out a long breath, putting his elbows on the desk and using his hands to cover his face. What should he do? Yuuri said he was gay, but who says the cook wants a romance with him?

_ By the way… _

_ How can two men have sex? _

He looks at the laptop on the table, takes a deep breath and types in Google 'Sex between two men'. And then he is shocked when he sees that there is a damn English Wikipedia page and when he opens it, he sees that there is also a Russian page.

_ Russian?!?!?! _

**…**

_Okay, the panic attack is over._ _Now, should he read what is written in English, or should he dare to read the Russian page?_ _When in doubt, the same goes._

Nodding, he focuses on the text.

**…**

_Ok, he's panicking again._ _After all, does anal sex not mean that one of them would have to use the butt hole?_ _Oh my god, does a penis fit into this hole?_ Wouldn't _The pain disturb the pleasure?_

_ He then finds out about vibrators… _

And so Viktor Nikiforov, a man who has killed several people and is currently the leader of the local Bratva, finally finds out how sex between two men happens. And the shock is so big that he faints for a while.

**~ x ~**

Yuuri frowns when he sees a purple mark on Yuri's arm. That does not seem to be something left over because of figure skating.

“Yuratchka?” He asks, approaching the boy who does his homework. "What is this on your arm?"

Yuri freezes and looks at the injury in question.  _ Now that’s more weird… _

“I just got hurt training on the ice, Katsudon. It's no big deal.” He says, refocusing on the math notes he writes in his notebook.

_ Well, if he says like that… _

**~ x ~**

Viktor is checking the correspondence he receives daily when he finds a flyer about an opera at the Mariinsky Theater.  _ Carmen _ He remembers Yuuri commenting days ago that little Yuri is training to be a figure skater. That would be a great opportunity for the boy to study interpretation.

It would also be a chance to apologize to Yuuri. Only… the play is only shown at night and knowing Yuuri, he would be torn between the theater and Katsu if little Yuri says he will only go if Yuuri goes along.

_ Unless… _

Viktor then visits the theater website, buys three tickets and prays all the time that he can convince Yuuri to go along.

**~ x ~**

“Carmen? At the Mariinsky? ”Yuuri asks, wide-eyed.

"Yes," Viktor replies, squeezing his right knee hard and trying to calm down the leg that insists on trembling.

“Did you get theater tickets and want to invite us?” Yuuri asks, looking from him to the pair of tickets in Pakhan's hands.

“Well, I remember you said little Yuri is training to be a figure skater. Maybe watching an opera will help you get inspired and you just need to take a day off.” Viktor tilts his face, trying to mimic Makkachin's gaze when she wants something.

“Well, I see no problem, since I've always been interested in watching a ballet and opera, but I've never had a chance. Just…” Yuuri shuts up, looking away with a flushed face.

“Just…?” Viktor asks anxiously.

"I'll have to buy formal clothes for me and Yuratchka." Yuuri says, taking a deep breath. "After all it wouldn't be wise to go to an opera at Mariinsky in jeans and a T-shirt."

Viktor looks at Yuuri in surprise, as if he hadn't thought of it before.

_ Or rather, he didn't really think. _

"Oh my god, that's true!" He exclaims, patting his forehead with his palm. “Should I pay for them?

"I still have the money that Chaika returned." Yuuri says, biting his lip. "But maybe you could help me pick a good suit for both of us?"

“It will be a date!” Viktor exclaims, brightening up. "I'll pick up the both of you at 4 pm tomorrow, then we'll have dinner and then we'll go to the theater."

He then leaves the restaurant quickly, leaving Yuuri there, shocked. That is until he smiles and starts giggling by himself, not believing what he has just heard.

**…**

** _It will be a date._ **

_ What the fuck?! _

_ Why did he have to say that, as if he were a teenage girl wanting to get her crush's attention to herself. _

_How embarrassing!_ _What should Yuuri think of him now?_

_ Oh, he's really thinking like a teenage girl wanting to get her crush's attention. _

_ Shit… _

Viktor Nikiforov really has a crush on Yuuri Katsuki.

**~ x ~**

**Arsene:**

** _[Photo: Tickets for the opera Carmen at the Mariinsky Theater]_ **

**Carmen:**

_ I CANNOT BELIEVE IT!!! _

_ HOW YOU ARE SO FUCKING LUCKY !! _

_ WAIT… THERE IS ONLY ONE THEATER THAT IS SHOWING CARMEN IN RUSSIA. _

_ HOLY SHIT, IT'S THE MARIINSKY !!!! _

_ AND THESE TICKETS ARE FROM A PRIVATE ROOM??? _

_HOW DID YOU...???_ _HERE SAYS THE TICKETS ARE SOLD OUT !!_

_ ∑ (O_O;) _

_ TEACH ME YOUR TECHNIQUES, SENPAI !!! _

**Arsene:**

_First, turn off Caps Lock._ _You're being rude writing like this._

_ Second, you're a lot older than me, so you're supposed to be the sempai. _

_Third, there is no technique at all._ _I got these tickets as a gift._

_ Fourth, it's not my problem if I know enough influential people to give me a couple of tickets to an opera at Mariinsky. _

_ <(￣︶￣)> _

**Goemon:**

_ Ouch. That hurt even in me. _

**Carmen:**

_ I'M DYING HERE !! _

_ And seriously, the only influential person you know is Viktor Nikiforov. _

_ Good thing you're wise not to be using Chaika Chat to whine about him. _

**Arsene:**

_ I could start now if I want? _

**...**

**Carmen:**

_No! Stop!_ _You are typing something some sappy shit for 9 minutes. 9 FUCKING MINUTES!._

_ Don’t you have nothing to do in your restaurant? _

**Arsene:**

_ Carmen -> ｡ ･ ﾟ ･ (ﾉ Д`) ヽ (￣ω￣) <- Me _

**Goemon:**

_ And we have a winner! _

**~ x ~**

For some reason Viktor believes Yuuri Katsuki is doing it on purpose. After all, how could such a cute man become sexy like that just by trying on various suits?

_ "Oh my God!" _

_ “Is this guy a model? _

_ "Is he single?" _

_ "Can we take pictures of him?" _

**…**

Letting out a long breath, Viktor turns his face to the group of women who work at the store, who continue to gush about Yuuri. Feeling a strong twinge of jealousy in his chest, he clears his throat.

“Could they stop gossiping and help my friend and his son. We're in a hurry.” He says, smiling at the shocked faces as they hear his word 'son'.

"Yes, sir." They say, nervous.

“Viktor?” He listens to Yuuri and turns his face to look at him, his eyes widening at what he sees. "It's everything alright?"

_ It's everything alright? Yes, it's alright, yes !! Or is it not? Wait, what was the question again? _

Viktor is in shock as Yuuri is looking at him with a slanted face, wearing a suit, and navy blue pants, white shirt, black bow tie. He has gel in his hair, which is combed back even though he has strands that insist on being rebellious and wearing his glasses.

_Wait, who is this guy?_ _Where's the cute cook Viktor is used to seeing every night?_

“Viktor?” Yuuri calls him, concerned.

"It's okay!" Viktor exclaims, getting up from the armchair where he was sitting. "Now, where is little Yuri?"

They meet the boy with his arms crossed and pouting while a store clerk tries to show him other children's suits.

“Yuratchka? What's the matter? ”Yuuri asks, approaching the boy and kneeling beside him.

"The lady doesn't want to give me the tiger jacket." He says, pointing to the suit in question, almost hidden among other suits.

"I'm sorry, sir." The clerk says in Russian. “The suit he wants belonged to a very old collection from our store. I don't know how this boy found it… ”

Viktor translates English to Yuuri, who gets up and goes to the suit in question, picking it.

"Yuuri?" Viktor asks, surprised.

_ It's not like he will… _

"Yuratchka, if you choose another suit for tonight, I buy this one too and you can wear it at home." Yuuri says, smiling at the boy.

Yuri and Viktor widen their eyes at him.

“Really?” The boy asks, tilting his face.

"I promise you." Yuuri replies, looking at him with a smile on his face.

“So… I want to wear that one over there.” Yuri says, pointing to a basic black suit.

"Very well. Go change and wait for me here, while I'll pay for the suits and the jacket.” Yuuri says, and Viktor smiles.

_ How can anyone be so perfect? _

**~ x ~**

The night flowed wonderfully for the trio, who are enjoying the last act of the opera. But that suddenly changes when, in the middle of the audience, a woman screams loudly and that ends interrupting the show.

"He is dead!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References (ING):  
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gay_sexual_practices  
Yes, there’s a russian version of this page.


	13. Romance and Fears of the Thief and the Pakhan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People of various ages shouting and pushing each other in the expectation of leaving the theater. But unfortunately, security guards have already locked the theater doors, trapping everyone inside.
> 
> "Shit." Viktor swears under his breath, counting on the noise of people muffling the curse.
> 
> He turns to Yuuri intent on guiding him to a secret exit, but sees his blood freeze when he sees a security guard grabs his arm tightly.
> 
> "Hey!" Yuri exclaims, terrified.
> 
> "You are very suspicious." The security guard day, ignoring the boy in the man’s arms. "Drop the boy and come with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Thank you very much for the kudos/comments you are giving to this fic.
> 
> \- I'm a better now. But still fighting my sleeo u.u
> 
> \- As always, I have a Beta now! Thank you very much [Amazingmoox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingmoox/profile)! You are really a big help for me. I also want to say thank you to [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile) for helping me a lot with my fics.

_ A murder in the famous Mariinsky theater. _

This was not how Viktor wanted to end tonight.

And most importantly, there’s a child with then.

" _ Yuratchka. _ " Yuuri says, taking the boy in his arms and touching him on the head. "Do not look."

"  _ Da _ ." The boy responds with a whisper.

Viktor takes a deep breath to see that Yuuri now looks at him coldly.

"Can we go home?"

"Sure." Viktor responds, starting to guide him through the tumultuous corridors.

People of various ages shouting and pushing each other in the expectation of leaving the theater. But unfortunately, security guards have already locked the theater doors, trapping everyone inside.

"Shit." Viktor swears under his breath, counting on the noise of people muffling the curse.

He turns to Yuuri intent on guiding him to a secret exit, but sees his blood freeze when he sees a security guard grabs his arm tightly.

"Hey!" Yuri exclaims, terrified.

"You are very suspicious." The security guard day, ignoring the boy in the man’s arms. "Drop the boy and come with me."

"Yuuri!!" Victor exclaims, approaching them with difficulty.

"Victor. Please take Yura and find a safe place." Yuuri says, looking at Pakhan with a pale face. "I'll be fine."

"No, Katsudon!" Yuri exclaims, being placed on the floor by him.

" _ Yuratchka. _ " Yuuri says, touching his face. "Stay with Viktor and obey him while I'm busy, okay?"

The blond-haired boy nods, sobbing.

"Good boy. I'll be right back." Yuuri says, finally being pulled by the security guard.

Viktor, with shaking hands, takes Yuri in his arms and pulls his cellphone out of his jacket pocket, opening in a contact and sending a text message.

**…**

**Me:**

_ I need your help. _

**xxx:**

_ I'm listening. _

**Me:**

_There was a murder in Mariinsky._ _A friend of mine was caught by the security guards as a suspect in the crime but it wasn't him._ _He was with me and his son all the time._

**xxx:**

_Police have already been notified of the incident._ _Are you sure you're not to blame for this, Pakhan?_

**Me:**

_ Yes. I'm in the theater to enjoy the opera along with this friend of mine and his son. _

**xxx:**

_ And what would your friend's name be? _

**Me:**

_ Yuuri Katsuki. _

**xxx:**

_ I am on my way. _

**…**

Viktor looks at the last message with a frown, not expecting this kind of action from ‘that person’. After all she works as a top executive of the St. Petersburg police.

**~ x ~**

It doesn't take long for the police to arrive and start investigating the crime. The victim was Anatoly Karkaroff, lead actor of the opera on display. According to other actors, he had said he was ill this morning and asked to be replaced.

When the security guards are finally ordered to release Yuuri, they turn pale when they realize who the order came from. Yuuri leaves the interrogation room with a frown on his face, upset for the time lost inside that room, picking up his cellphone and chatting with Chaika.

**…**

**Arsene:**

_ My dear Queen, thank you so much for helping me. _

**Carmen:**

_ What happened? _

**Queen:**

_I was surprised to see that you were soon caught as a suspect, Arsene._ _Are you ready to pay this favor now?_

**Arsene:**

_ I must solve the case or just investigate for you. _

**Queen:**

_ Only the police have a duty to solve the case. _

**Arsene:**

_ Very well. _

_ Carmen, I need you _

**Carmen:**

_ What can I do for you? _

**Arsene:**

_There was a murder in Mariinsky._ _Pass all the information you get about the victim to Queen._

**Carmen:**

_ Yes sir! _

**~ x ~**

Victor is back in their cabin, very worried. It's been over an hour since Yuuri was taken and there is no news of him or his contact with the police… until now.

His cell phone vibrates and he picks it up, seeing that there is a new message from his contact.

**…**

**xxx:**

_Katsuki is safe._ _He's with me right now, but I need to keep an eye on him until the case is closed._

**Me:**

_ And will you close him tonight? _

**xxx:**

_ Some friends decided to get involved and help me with that. _

**Me:**

_ Well at least I'm more comfortable knowing he's fine. _

**xxx:**

_ Why all this worry? _

_ Is he your boyfriend, by any chance? _

**Me:**

_ He’s not. _

_ I'm starting to like him. _

_But I am Pakhan._ _I don't think someone pure like him will want to know about me after knowing that._

**xxx:**

_ Shouldn't that be his choice? _

**Me:**

_ But… _

**xxx:**

_ Listen well, boy. _

_It's okay to be afraid._ _But not that you should use your fear as an excuse to find true love._

_ Try to believe him a little. _

_ And talk to him before you make a serious decision. _

**Me:**

_ All right. _

**…**

Letting out a long breath, he puts the phone in his jacket.

"Yuri. I just got a message from a friend saying Yuuri is fine. He'll be with us soon." He says, loosening the boy's clothes as it seems that he will soon start sleeping. "Sleep. I promise I'll stay with you."

"That's good, old idiot." The boy whispers, yawning. "I have my knife shoes."

_Knife shoes?_ _Does he mean his ice skates?_

Viktor laughs, watching him fall asleep on the couch. He leans in and closes his eyes too, having no choice but to wait for Yuuri and his contact.

**~ x ~**

"Miss Valentina?" A boy says, in the doorway of the lead actress's dressing room, carrying a large bouquet of flowers.

"May I help?" The woman with long wavy red hair asks, turning to him.

"These flowers are for you." The black-haired, Asian-looking boy shyly approaches her and extends his bouquet. "I hope this bouquet cheer your day, despite what happened."

"Well well." She approaches him and picks up the bouquet, smelling the flowers with a sad smile on her face. "The day really isn't being one of the best, but you got a little better. Tell me noble gentleman, what's your name?"

"My name is Nishigori. Izumi Nishigori." He says, smiling shyly at her. "I'm a theater actor too."

"It's nice to meet you, Mister Nishigori." She tilts her face to him, smiling.

"You two…"

Before she hears the rest, she feels dizzy and ends up losing consciousness.

**~ x ~**

**Arsene:**

_ I'm sending everything I found out to you now. _

**Queen:**

_ I already received the files from Carmen. _

**Arsene:**

_ Have fun. _

**Queen:**

_ Ah, I will. _

_ By the way, since when do you know Viktor Nikiforov? _

**Arsene:**

_ A few months ago, why? _

**Queen:**

_ Does he know about Chaika? _

**Arsene:**

_Yes. I already worked with him using Chaika's identity._ _But he doesn't know that Katsuki Yuuri is Chaika._

**Queen:**

_ And you intend to tell him? _

**Arsene:**

_Perhaps._ _I'm afraid it will end up damaging my relationship with him._

**Queen:**

_Hmm. From the messages he sent me, I could tell he's very worried about Yuuri Katsuki._ _Maybe he has feelings for you._

**Arsene:**

_I have feelings for him too._ _But it's hard to think he would accept me knowing I'm Chaika._

**Queen** :

_ You happen to accept him knowing he's Pakhan and you've killed a lot of people. _

**Arsene:**

_ Of course I do!! _

_ Oh… _

**…**

**Arsene:**

** _[Photo: Selfie of Chaika wearing red wig, dress and makeup, winking at the camera.]_ **

**Carmen:**

_ Askdcjeejdxisudjdjzihdsjsjdjsjaahfuajdudj oqosjdjdhdjw _

_ Damn you! _

_ (＃ `Д´) _

_ How can a man pretend to be such a perfect woman? And using my favorite character is a low blow. _

**Goemon:**

(* ￣ ▽ ￣) b

**~ x ~**

After a long time waiting, Viktor's cell phone rings and he answers immediately to see who is calling him.

"Yuuri! Are you alright? Where are you?" He asks.

"  _ Viktor. _ " Yuuri says, and he takes a deep breath, relieved. "  _ I'm fine. Looks like they solved the crime and since I’m free because of it, I can find you. _ "

"Yuri and I are back at our private box." Viktor gets up just as the door opens and he sees Yuuri, without his jacket and tie, whos seems to be inside the bag he was carrying, and with his gelled hair very messy.

Viktor realizes it is the most beautiful sight he has ever seen in his life.

"Viktor." Yuuri says, smiling a shy smile.

Viktor Nikiforov always considered himself a cold and calculating man. But he throws it all in that moment as he approaches that super cute cook, touches him in the face with his face with both hands and kisses him.

A simple kiss, but one that is totally different from the kisses you've exchanged before. It is warm, kind and perfect. When he ends it, he notices that Yuuri looks at him with a flushed and surprised face. Not upset or angry.

**~ x ~**

In the end, who killed the actor was precisely the actor who replaced him, for revenge. Apparently the victim raped his younger sister, who committed suicide for not enduring the trauma. She was 15 years old. The killer apparently paid for a seat in the back row of seats using one of the victim's cards, which was empty until the last act of the opera and took advantage of a scene where people were distracted to put the body he had killed that afternoon in the chair and return to the stage in order to establish your alibi.

**~ x ~**

" _ Yuratchka. _ " Yuuri says, waking the boy from his sleep "I'm back."

"Yuuuuuuri ~ ..." Yuri raises his arms to him sleepily, asking for him with grabby hands.

"I'm back." Yuuri repeats, taking him in his arms.

"Let's go home." Viktor extends his right hand to Yuuri, who grabs it with his left and nods.

"Tonight was stressful for us." Yuuri says with a smile on his face. "But I think… it wasn't that bad."

"No, it was not." Viktor smiles too.

**…**

In Viktor's car, Yuuri lays Yuri in the backseat, and belts him for safety and puts a bag with his clothes on his head. He then sits in the passenger seat, being watched by Viktor, who just started the car.

"So you like me?" Yuuri asks, looking at him. "Even though I'm a man?"

"I like you, Yuuri." Viktor touches him in the face using his right hand. "And I don't care if you're a man."

"Do it again, please." Yuuri whispers, touching his arm with her left hand. "Kiss Me."

And Viktor no longer hesitates. They lean forward and kiss. But this time, it's a hot, wet kiss.

They part, panting and their faces flushed.

You're mine… "Yuuri begins, but stops at the realization that he might be wanting too much.

"Boyfriend, lover, whatever you want from me." Viktor responds, and from his look you can tell he's serious.

"I want you, Viktor." Yuuri looks at him seriously too, with a smile on his face. "Even if we have to hide our relationship."

"I don't care. I'm yours and you're mine, Yuuri Katsuki." Viktor says, kissing him again.

**...**

Yuuri likes Viktor.

_ But will he continue to enjoy it once he finds out who he really is? _

**…**

Viktor likes Yuuri.

_ But will he continue to enjoy it once he finds out who he really is? _


	14. The Thief, the Kitty and the Pakhan now live together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since then, everything has changed. Viktor decides to take some drastic action, such as dropping off at the office and moving to Katsu carrying only one suitcase and Makkachin, to Yuuri's surprise and Yuri's displeasure, which begins to curse him.
> 
> Yuuri realizes that with Viktor's presence there, his work as Chaika could be in danger of being discovered. Also, there's the fact that the silver-haired Russian hasn't revealed that he's Pakhan for him, even though Yuuri already knows that.
> 
> Only Viktor doesn't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Thank you very much for the kudos/comments you are giving to this fic.
> 
> \- Check the notes at end of the Chapter for a little surprise!
> 
> \- As always, I have a Beta now! Thank you very much [Amazingmoox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingmoox/profile)! You are really a big help for me. I also want to say thank you to [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile) for helping me a lot with my fics.
> 
> \- I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts.

Since then, everything has changed. Viktor decides to take some drastic action, such as dropping off at the office and moving to Katsu carrying only one suitcase and Makkachin, to Yuuri's surprise and Yuri's displeasure, which begins to curse him.

Yuuri realizes that with Viktor's presence there, his work as Chaika could be in danger of being discovered. Also, there's the fact that the silver-haired Russian hasn't revealed that he's Pakhan for him, even though Yuuri already knows that.

_ Only Viktor doesn't know. _

And there's the fact that Yuratchka has been showing up with a lot more body injuries. Bruises he says are from training.

_ He is lying. _

Because Yuuri already noticed that there are new injuries when he gets him from school. Also, Mr. Feltsman says that Yuri's injuries are not figure skating. Yuuri begins to have his suspicions and Viktor has also realized that something was wrong.

**…**

Makkachin adapts to the restaurant quickly, and his favorite pastime is staying with Vicchan, whom she clung to from the start, as if he were her puppy.

Viktor sleeps on the couch the first night and finds himself again having the dream that he and Yuuri masturbate. What's worse is that it happens every night now and he wakes up in his semen-soiled pants.

_ Please don't let Yuuri or little Yuri see you washing your clothes every dawn. _

_ Shit. _

**~ x ~**

"I need to go to school and see with my own eyes. I can't stand to see my son suffering alone anymore." Yuuri says, looking at Viktor after ending a night at the restaurant.

"Let me go with you." Viktor asks, hugging him. "I don't think you should go alone."

Yuuri, shivering, wraps his arms around him and lets himself be comforted.

"Yes please."

**~ x ~**

The next day, Yuuri and Viktor leave Yuri at school and to distract the boy from them, Yuuri decides to take a walk around the block before parking his car. When they enter school, they are greeted by the guard, who recognizes Yuuri immediately.

"Good morning, Mr. Katsuki, any problems?" He says, surprised.

"Good morning. Looks like Yuri forgot his lunch in my car." Yuuri responds, lifting the boy's lunchbox.

"Oh. That's bad. And who would this man be by your side?"

"He's Yuri's ice skating teacher. I want the school to have his contact if they can't reach me." Yuuri smiles as the guard lets them pass and they both enter the school interior.

"Figure skating. It's been a long time since I've ridden in an ice ring." Viktor comments, smiling at him.

"Maybe we can go to the ring that Yuri trains in on free time and I could help you relearn how to skate." Yuuri suggests, with flushed cheeks. "Like a date if it's okay with you."

"OK!" Viktor exclaims, a broad smile on his face.

Smile that fades when he immediately sees a group of four older boys pulling Yuri into a men's room. And then he notices Yuuri towards the bathroom and goes chasing after him.

"What do you think you are doing with my son!" Yuuri exclaims, scaring the boys.

"Ka-Katsudon? Why…" Yuri asks, coughing a lot.

And then Viktor is terrified when he sees his beloved grabbing one of the boys by the hair and pushing him hard to the wall.

"AAAAAH!!!" The boy screams, starting to cry.

"It hurts?" Yuuri asks coldly. "How funny, my son has been in so much more pain for weeks than that and yet he's forced to endure daily because of you."

He then releases one of the boys and advances to the next.

"How do you think I feel to see my son being forced to lie to me because of you?" He asks, grabbing the boy by the uniform and throwing him to the ground, squeezing him tightly.

"Yuuri…" He hears Viktor's voice but ignores him, blinded by anger.

"Mr. Katsuki. I think that's enough." A harsh voice says and Yuuri finally looks at the school principal, who stands next to Viktor.

"Enough?" The boy who was thrown to the floor asks, laughing. "Wait until my dad knows I was hurt by this Yaposhka there. A mere fucking cook."

"No!" The director says coldly. "Let's not involve anyone's father here."

"Oh?" Yuuri frowns at the director. "Care to tell me why not?"

"I…"

"No. I believe I can even know why." Yuuri says, approaching the school principal. "Are you afraid of being harmed by the parents of these kids?"

"Well, yes. They are powerful people." The director stutters, looking at him with surprise. "I couldn't allow my school to get involved in a scandal just because of kids who use violence for fun."

Yuuri suddenly stops walking.

"So you knew my son was being beaten and didn't think of helping him…"

"Katsudon." Yuri interrupts him. "I want to go home."

People there watch Yuuri, waiting for what kind of movement he will make. To their surprise, Yuuri goes to the boy and takes him in his arms.

"Okay, Yuratchka. But first let's go to the hospital to examine your injuries." He says comforting the boy, who begins to cry, before turning to the headmaster. "It won't be that way. If you're afraid of these kids' parents out there, then I suggest you fear me, because I'll show you what I'm capable of. And the same goes for the four of you."

He looks at the four boys with a smile on his face.

"Your father may even be Vladimir Putin, but neither can he do anything against me." Yuuri walks away and leaves the bathroom, crossing the school with Yuri in his arms and being watched by the other students and teachers with surprise.

**…**

"Yuuri." Viktor says, taking over the car as the other man gets into the passenger side with the boy still in his arms, who is still shivering.

"Da?" Yuuri asks, still furious.

"Since when do you speak Russian?"

Yuuri looks at him confused, and then realizes that from the outset, all the talk exchanged in the school bathroom was in Russian. He lets out a long breath.

"Since always." Yuuri answers. "I pretend not to know why because people who visit the restaurant think I don't know and some take advantage of it to try to fool me and it kind of became a habit of mine. I'm sorry I didn't say anything."

_ Oh _

_ He didn't lie because he wanted to, but to survive. _

Besides, Viktor is also hiding something from him.

As he drives, he notices Yuuri typing on his cell phone and wonders what he meant to the director to fear him.

**~ x ~**

**Arsene:**

_I found older boys beating Yuri at school._ _This has been going on for weeks and the principal was covering it up because of the boys' parents._

**Carmen:**

_Oh no!_ _Poor little Yuri!_

_ Should I investigate the school headmaster and the students? _

**Arsene:**

_ Please. _

**~ x ~**

In his office, Viktor receives an email informing that several mafia group leaders around the world wish to celebrate the new leadership of the Russian mafia. Viktor crosses his arms, thinking about the pros and cons of such a celebration. Depending on the outcome, he could go out with stronger allies or powerful enemies. In addition, many of these leaders are people wanted by local and international police.

_ Damn headache… _

**~ x ~**

**Carmen:**

_ I found videos about the assaults on the school's private server. _

**Arsene:**

_ Send them to their parents email. _

**Carmen:**

_I also found suspicious things about the headmaster._ _Can I finish him?_

_ (ノ ° 益 °) ノ _

**Arsene:**

_Transfer all his money to Chaika's account first._ _Then you can do it._

**Carmen:**

_ Yes sir. _

**~ x ~**

Weeks later, Viktor sees in the papers that the headmaster of Yuri's school was exposed by receiving bribes for certain children to be favored over school performance and drowning out cases where they assault teachers and students for any futile reason. In addition, he stole school resources for his personal accounts, which he claims were cleared without his knowledge.

It makes you wonder if your Yuuri has anything to do with it.

_ It cannot be. _

_ Right? _

**~ x ~**

At the restaurant, while Viktor is out working as the Pakhan, Yuuri finalizes the process of transferring Yuri to a new school. A school that he himself approves that is much closer to Mr. Feltsman’s ice rink. In Chaika's chat, he receives photos of the boys who beat Yuri with various injuries to his body. Apparently their parents were not at all pleased with what they watched.

**~ x ~**

Viktor's new routine is quite different from what he's used to. He wakes up in the morning with Yuuri sleeping next to him after a long night serving customers, bathes and eats breakfast prepared by Yuuri along with little Yuri and he takes him to the new school. He goes to the office and starts working on the new face of the Russian mafia, and when it is 12:30, he picks up Yuri from school and takes him to Katsu, where Yuuri is already awake and having their lunch prepared. After this, Viktor, Yuuri and Yuri leave the restaurant with the poodles, where they walk to the parking lot and board Viktor's or Yuuri's car and leave for the ice arena, where they leave the boy to practice.

Alone, Viktor begins helping Yuuri pick up ingredients from the eastern market and the docks, something that is a little strange to him. Also, there are days when Yuuri mysteriously leaves alone and only returns hours later. And then, when the restaurant doesn't have to, they go to discreet dates, like at the movies, shopping malls, and in an open ice arena where Yuuri teaches Viktor how to skate. 

"I doubt you can make a jump." Viktor challenges him, wanting to see him failing something.

"Oh?" Yuuri asks, looking at him with a mischievous smile on his face. "Like this?"

He then pulls back and picks up speed, to Viktor's surprise, who widens his eyes as he sees Yuuri jump and perform a Triple Axel and land perfectly. Other people around applaud him, surprised.

"How…?"

"My dream was to be a figure skater as a kid. In my hometown, there was even an ice rink. But… Unfortunately, I couldn't keep up with my dream. But I never stopped practicing, so I can still be a little good." Yuuri says, and Viktor looks at him with surprise.

After all, this is the first time he's openly talked about his past. And that's exactly why Viktor makes a serious decision.

"Hey Yuuri." He says when they are both in his car.

"Yes?"

"I want to tell you something." He says, taking a deep breath.

Yuuri looks at him in surprise but says nothing. Viktor smiles at him, enjoying this.

"Actually… I…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, I've thinking for a while about making a little game involving the identity of the nicks in Yuuri's Phone.   
So here are the major hint: Everybody in the chat is a YOI character.  
There's more hints inside the fics, so feel free to leave you guess. And at every chapter, I will update the fick with their names beside their nicks.
> 
> We have until now:  
Arsene: Yuuri  
Carmen:  
Goemon:  
Milady:  
Queen:


	15. The Thief also has his nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Actually… I…" Viktor begins to say, stopping to clear his throat. "I'd like to ask you to call me Vitenka when we're alone."
> 
> "Vi-tenka?" Yuuri asks, and Viktor feels his cheeks get hot and he curses himself for blushing in front of him. "Fine. As you wish, Vitenka."
> 
> Shit.
> 
> From the smile on Yuuri's face, he knows what hearing him say that name does to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Thank you very much for the kudos/comments you are giving to this fic.
> 
> \- Happy Birthday, Yuuri!!!
> 
> \- Warning: Double handjobs at the beginning and mention of child sexual abuse in dream form.
> 
> \- Also sorry??
> 
> \- As always, I have a Beta now! Thank you very much [Amazingmoox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingmoox/profile)! You are really a big help for me. I also want to say thank you to [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile) for helping me a lot with my fics.
> 
> \- I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts.

"Actually… I…" Viktor begins to say, stopping to clear his throat. "I'd like to ask you to call me Vitenka when we're alone."

"Vi-tenka?" Yuuri asks, and Viktor feels his cheeks get hot and he curses himself for blushing in front of him. "Fine. As you wish, Vitenka."

_ Shit. _

From the smile on Yuuri's face, he knows what hearing him say that name does to him.

And then suddenly Viktor finds himself with Yuuri on his lap. Immediately he grabs him by the clothes and pulls him close, kissing him hotly. And then he feels Yuuri touch his lips with his tongue and touches it with his own. Yuuri touches him on the shoulder and begins to move his hips.

"Ah…" Viktor begins to moan, but Yuuri swallows with a kiss.

Yuuri slides her hands down his body until he lightly touches the buttons on his pants, near where his erect penises are marking them. Viktor nods, already unzipping Yuuri's jeans, which licks his lips as he removes Viktor's penis.

"Together?" Yuuri asks and Viktor nods, not expecting to relive the dream he's always been having so soon.

With both right hands clenched around the two limbs, both begin to move the two. Yuuri brings his left hand to Viktor's neck, who uses his to touch and squeeze his thigh. Soon they start to masturbate and Yuuri uses his left hand to lift Viktor's face and kiss him more.

"Fuck Yuuri…" Viktor moans when Yuuri bites his lower lip.

"Vitenka…" Yuuri whispers, pulling back and looking at him with her half-closed eyes and flushed face.

They increase the speed of their right hands, panting and moaning loudly.

"I am close." Viktor says, advancing to his neck and sucking him.

"Hm… me too…" Yuuri moans, holding his silver hair. "Vitenka."

And with that, Viktor ejaculates first, dirtying both hands and both pants.

"Ah…" Yuuri coms too, and they both look at each other, breathing hard.

"That was… amazing." Viktor says, watching Yuuri lick his dirty hand. "Much better than my dreams."

"Dreams?" Yuuri asks, stopping licking and leaning over his face, looking at him in surprise.

"Oh, well." Viktor looks at him, his face embarrassed. "I have had dreams with you?"

"Hmm, and what else?" Yuuri asks, with a peculiar smile on his face.

"I was lying on your couch and you were on top of me and we were both… doing this…" Viktor swallows hard, not believing he's confessing his biggest secret. "I'm sorry Yuuri. I don't know why I'm having these dreams every day…"

"I know." Yuuri interrupts him, biting his lip to keep from laughing. "We did it yes, in the night you mistook my car for an Uber. Well, you wanted to have sex with me, but I didn't think it was right to d it since you seemed to be very drunk to be thinking about it properly, even though you were aroused, so I had to find a way to help you with that."

Viktor looks at him in shock, not expecting that from him.

Not only did they both share an intimate moment that he simply forgot because of the drinks he took, but Yuuri gave priority to his needs and respected him even when he, too much drunk to think properly, wanted to have sex and he knows that the Japanese were telling the truth because in the dreams he keeps wishing have sex with Yuuri.

"Vi... Vitenka?" Yuuri's hoarse voice makes him wake up from his thoughts and what he sees breaks his heart.

Yuuri Katsuki should never be afraid in his eyes. And yet, there he is, with the same look… _ no. _ With a worse look than when he told about what happened to him at the bar.

"Thank you so much. Moya Lyubov." Viktor says, hugging him. "Thank you very much."

He feels it when Yuuri lets out the breath he was holding and hugs him back, trembling, and leans his nose into Yuuri’s left ear, breathing in a delicate scent of soft, delicious perfume.

"Always, Vitenka." And Viktor grins, deeply believing that only Yuuri can truly love him and erase the disgusting memories of when he was with Irina.

**~ x ~**

**Goemon:**

_Kirihara is planning to go to St. Petersburg soon._ _Something about a party with other mobster leaders on a cruise._

**Queen:**

_ Are you sure about that? _

**Goemon:**

_ Absolute _

**Queen:**

_ Do you know the name of the ship? _

**Goemon:**

_ No, but maybe Arsene can do it, as it seems Nikiforov will definitely be present. _

**Queen:**

_Carmen, I want you to look for any information you can get about this ship._ _Goemon, bring any other information you can._ _Arsene, you need to find out the name. Also, if Kirihara is really coming to St. Petersburg, I want you out of it, no matter what happens._

**Arsene:**

_ Understood. _

_I'll wait for Viktor to talk to me about it and see if I can get the details out with him._ _I leave Viktor in your hands when the time comes._

**~ x ~**

Kirihara is coming here.

"Fuck." Yuuri curses, shivering.

At least he is alone, so no one needs to see how weak he is now.

_ Kirihara… Shirou… _

**~ x ~**

"Daaaaaaaaaaad!" Yuri exclaims when he arrives at the skating class restaurant, with Viktor right behind him looking at him in surprise.

"Since when does he call you dad?" He asks, watching his beloved crouch down and hug the boy.

"Since I rescued him from that damn school?" Yuuri looks at him with surprise. "Didn't you notice?"

"No, I didn't realize !! What a disappointment I am for not realizing our dear son calling you dad" Viktor exclaims, wide-eyed. "Wait a minute… why am I not called dad too?"

"You're not my father, old man." Yuri says, extending his tongue to the silver-haired Russian.

"Yuratchka, don't say that about him!" Yuuri says, although he is laughing at both of them.

"Ah, it's true." Yuri says, smiling broadly. "He's an old man with a big forehead."

_ Oh boy _

Yuuri lets out a sigh as he sees Viktor put his hand on his forehead and pretends to pass out in front of them. He rolls his eyes as he hears his son laughing and having fun with Viktor.

_ Which is the Russian Mafia Pakhan, you know…? _

**~ x ~**

_ "Come on, my dear pet." _

_"Yes Master."_ _A young teenager's voice echoed through the empty space except for the presence of a large black shadow._

_ "Look at you. So beautiful, just for me." _

_The shadow approaches the teenager, touching him and undoing Yukata's bands, revealing the boy's naked body, scarred and bruised with recent and old injuries._ _The shadow's hands glide down the teenager's back where a tattoo of a beach and big seagulls flying in a blue sky is present._

_ "My dear Kamome, don't forget. You will always belong to me." _

_"Yes Master."_ _The teenager says, feeling a shiver run down his body as the shadow puts himself in front of him and forces something thick and disgusting right into his mouth..._

**…**

Yuuri suddenly wakes up and runs to the bathroom, where he clears his stomach in the toilet. He flinches when he senses someone's presence approaching and kneeling beside him, and then he realizes that Viktor looks at him with concern and is saying something that for some reason he can't hear, before feeling his eyes close and Yuuri faint in his arms, tired.

**…**

Victor is surprised when, when he is late for work because of an improper kick on the counter, he ends up hearing a shout from inside the restaurant. He then goes inside and widens his eyes to see Yuuri going from the bedroom to the bathroom and listening to him vomiting. A sound that leaves his heart broken.

He approaches and sits next to Yuuri, massaging his back. Yuuri looks at him, and Victor realizes that tears are streaming down their cheeks and that he is shaking. He uses his finger to wipe his face, and notices that Yuuri closes his eyes, laying his face on his shoulder.

"Yuuri?" Victor raises his hand and touches his face, feeling that he is sleeping.

Letting out a breath, he decides to miss work and take care of him. With a little difficulty, he lifts Yuuri off the floor and takes him back to the bedroom, where he laid him on the bed. With a damp cloth, Victor wipes his dirty face and covers it with the sheet.

He returns to the restaurant and lets out a long breath, picking up his cell phone and texting.

**…**

**Me:**

_I can't go to the office today._ _A friend is feeling bad and I need to take care of him._

**Georgi:**

_Now this is unexpected._ _Pakhan worrying about a civilian._

_No problem, I'm rescheduling your meeting with Mr._ _Medvedev that you chose for tomorrow._

**Me:**

_Thank you very much._ _Keep me updated._

**Georgi:**

_ Understood. _

**~ x ~**

Victor then locks the restaurant, returns to the room where Yuuri falls asleep, undresses until his underwear and lies beside him, hugging him.

"It's okay, _ Moya Lyubov(My Love) _. I'm here." He whispers in his ear, stroking his hair.

**…**

Yuuri wakes up slowly, and freezes when he feels a weight immobilizing him.

"What…" He begins to say, stopping to see Victor's silver hair.

_ Victor… _

_He didn’t go to work._ _He stayed for Yuuri._

"_ Aishiteru _(I love you), Vitenka." He whispers, hugging him. "I love you. I love you so much that I'm afraid. You seem to accept that a romance can be happened between us, but you are Russian. You may suffer because of me or you may be interested in a woman again. I'm afraid to be abandoned. "

He closes his eyes, letting out a long breath. He doesn't know, but Victor was awake and listened to what he said.

_Ai-shi-te-ru?_ _What does it mean?_

_ And Yuuri… oh my Yuuri. _

How could he show Yuuri that he wants to have this kind of relationship with him even though he is Russian? Yuuri is the one who gives reasons for Victor to move on and overcome the memories of his slut ex-wife's…

_Oh_ _Thats’s it!_

He needs to provide rings for them immediately.


	16. The Thief gets hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Chef Yuuri, look what I got from my boss!" A client named Natasha Seranova says, accompanied by a young man depositing a heavy red cooler on the restaurant counter. "Since I can't cook, I'm giving it to you."
> 
> Yuuri, surprised, opens the cooler and sees several types of fresh fish and lots of ice.
> 
> "Are you sure?" Yuuri asks, looking with his eyes wide at her.
> 
> "Of course yes." She says, giving him a wink. "My boss came back from a trip bringing a lot of fish, and since no one wanted to take it home, I decided to bring it here."
> 
> "I understand." Yuuri says, taking the box and lifting it easily. "Thank you so much, Natasha. With that, I already know what I'm going to prepare tonight."
> 
> And he carries the box to the kitchen, setting it on a table. Natasha and the man watched him with wide eyes, shocked by what they are seeing. After all, the box is very heavy and yet he carried it so easily…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Thank you very much for the kudos/comments you are giving to this fic.
> 
> \- Also sorry again??
> 
> \- As always, I have a Beta now! Thank you very much [Amazingmoox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingmoox/profile)! You are really a big help for me. I also want to say thank you to [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile) for helping me a lot with my fics.
> 
> \- I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts.

It all started when rumors about a scammer spread among Katsu's clients. A scammer who works in small shops and convinces owners to hire an insurance service in case of accidents. He charges a certain amount of rubles a month for 6 months and mysteriously at the end of that period, these stores are targets of fires, which eventually destroyed everything. What's worse is that when they come in to get insurance back, they find out that the past number was someone else's and that the man with all their money just disappeared.

"That's why, Chef Yuuri, I ask you to be very careful if someone like that comes to the restaurant."

"I agree. I'd never like to see my favorite place to relax and eat well being covered in flames."

"Can you increase security? We can help with the money."

"I'll be fine, but thank you so much for caring about Katsu. I'm very glad to hear that this humble place has become special to all of you." Yuuri says, smiling shyly at the customers.

"You could ask Viktor to help you with that." Mila suggests, with an evil smile on her face.

Yuuri looks at her in surprise and takes a deep breath.

"I don't know. If it was before, I wouldn't be too worried, but now, with Yuratchka and Viktor living here too, things are completely different. I don't want anything to happen to them." Yuuri says, serving her more sake.

"You're so cute, you know?!" Mila exclaims, laughing loudly at the sight of his flushed face. "Don't you agree with me, Viktor?"

"Very cute." Viktor, who is distracting himself by eating a delicious bowl of ramen, responds to her, making everyone freeze in shock.

And look at Yuuri, who hides his even more blushing face with both hands.

"WAIT WHAT??!!!" They exclaim, surprised.

Viktor is startled by the screams and soon realizes what was happening there.

_ He said Yuuri is very cute. _ ..

_ In front of many Russians… _

_ Oh, shit. _

"No, I…" He starts to say, but is interrupted by Mila's screams.

"Oh my God!!" She gets up suddenly and starts clapping. "Congratulations, Chef Yuuri!!"

"That's it, Chef!" Another customer exclaims to his surprise.

Soon everyone is celebrating about the fact they’re dating as if they were the most normal thing in the world. And mysteriously, Yuuri is not surprised. He then remembers that Katsu is a restaurant that welcomes different people inside. People who are also possible targets of strict Russian laws.

"A toast to Yuuri and Viktor!" Mila exclaims, but they are interrupted by Yuri, who loudly emerges from the door leading to the restaurant in pajamas, very angry.

"Hey! There are people who need to sleep!" He shouts, coming back inside and slamming the door.

"Cheers." Yuuri whispers with a gentle smile on her face, raising his glass of water and making everyone look in surprise before giggles begins to echo through the restaurant.

Soon everyone raises their glasses, whispering in laughter and begins to drink. Viktor smiles, relieved that everyone welcomes the news of their romance. Perhaps he should resolve this point after meeting the other mafia leaders.

But then, on a very busy restaurant night, one of the customers arrives at the restaurant terrified.

"Alexander?" Yuuri asks, making everyone stop eating and talking to look at one of Katsu's oldest clients.

"Sorry, chef Yuuri. I can't afford to pay for dinner." He says, and Yuuri soon realizes he's shaking.

"It doesn't matter. Sit down and tell me what happened." Yuuri says, finishing pouring him a glass of water.

"Thank you." Alexander says, sitting down and drinking the water. "In fact, I just got robbed when I left the bank and they took almost all of my salary."

Everyone there widens their eyes, surprised at what they hear.

"Wait, that means…" Mila begins to say, terrified.

"Yes, I only have money in my bank account to pay for my children's school." Alexander says, embarrassed to admit it.

"You know you can bring them here. I don't mind cooking for you and your kids. You can bring them in the morning to have breakfast and bring a lunch to school. And at night, you can bring them here too, I don't care." Yuuri says, surprising him. "Let me help you and your family."

"Thank you so much, chef." Alexander lets out a long breath, relieved.

"Were you really robbed in front of your bank?" Mila asks him, who nods.

"Yeah. It really looked like the thief knew I had money. I thought it was weird and other clients told me this was happening more often but the police never capitulated on it." Yuuri listens to Alexander and is furious.

"I understand." He says, and his eyes meet Mila's, and catch her brief nod. "I'll pack dinner for you to take home."

"Thank you so much, chef. Thank you so much."

Yuuri smiles at him, and goes back to the kitchen, where he begins to prepare 2 bowls of Katsudon for Alexander to take home. As he comes out of the restaurant, carrying a bag of bowls, Yuuri lets out a breath and looks at Viktor, who has his arms crossed and his brow furrowed, staring at the door.

**…**

** _[Private Chat]_ **

**Oracle:**

_ Oracle is just for you and ready for action. _

**Arsene:**

_I'm counting on you._ _Name of the victim: Alexander Potzin._ _I want to know where his bank branch is._

**Oracle:**

_I'm accessing Alexander Potzin's data and pulling all his bank account information._ _I found the record tonight._

**Arsene:**

_We need to investigate the daily movement of the bank._ _But using people could get the thief's attention._

**Oracle:**

_What do you think about me using a drone?_ _He can be recording and saving videos on my private network._ _I could also prepare cameras to be installed inside the bank._

**Arsene:**

_ Do this and bring the cameras for me. _

**Oracle:**

_ Understood. _

**…**

"About this guy, Alexander?" Viktor asks, when there is only Mila left in the restaurant, that she is typing something on her cell phone. "Why did he get robbed cause such a reaction from everyone?"

Yuuri approaches him, collecting the dirty dishes.

"Alexander lives with his two sons and is separated from his wife. She kicked him out of the old house because he worked so much. Now he lives in a small house where he pays the rent in cash in addition to the rest of the bills. That money, plus the the money he uses every night to buy his children's dinner and pay for the caregiver while he's working is more than half the salary for his new job. " Yuuri reveals, to Viktor's surprise. "He doesn't know but I charge him for just one plate, even though he takes another to split between his sons."

"That…" Viktor begins to say, stopping to see Yuuri's sad look.

"This is the reality of many people." Mila says, finalizing her sake, and opening her purse, she withdraws the money to pay the bill. "Here, chef."

Yuuri receives the money and gives her change.

"Thanks for your preference and come back often." He says, watching her wave at him and leave the restaurant.

**~ x ~**

** _[3 Nights Later]_ **

**…**

** _[Private Chat]_ **

**Oracle:**

_ Drone in position and ready to start shooting. _

**Arsene:**

_Very well._ _And the cameras?_

**Oracle:**

_ I will leave them with you later. _

**Arsene:**

_ Very well. _

**…**

"Chef Yuuri, look what I got from my boss!" A client named Natasha Seranova says, accompanied by a young man depositing a heavy red cooler on the restaurant counter. "Since I can't cook, I'm giving it to you."

Yuuri, surprised, opens the cooler and sees several types of fresh fish and lots of ice.

"Are you sure?" Yuuri asks, looking with his eyes wide at her.

"Of course yes." She says, giving him a wink. "My boss came back from a trip bringing a lot of fish, and since no one wanted to take it home, I decided to bring it here."

"I understand." Yuuri says, taking the box and lifting it easily. "Thank you so much, Natasha. With that, I already know what I'm going to prepare tonight."

And he carries the box to the kitchen, setting it on a table. Natasha and the man watched him with wide eyes, shocked by what they are seeing.  _ After all, the box is very heavy and yet he carried it so easily… _

**…**

"Hey Chef." Mila says, entering the restaurant with her sister.

"Welcome, Mila!" Yuuri says excitedly. "Sit down. Dinner tonight is sushi."

"Perfect!" She exclaims, smiling broadly.

Dinner goes on normally, until Alexander and his two sons enter the restaurant.

"Welcome to Katsu." Yuuri says, smiling at the sight of the children. "I'm serving sushi tonight. Do the kids want something?"

"They love your Katsudon, so two bowls please." Alexander asked, sitting with his children at the far end of the restaurant.

"Immediately."

**~ x ~**

A man walks into the seat, looking around. He approaches the metal detector, but instead of passing it, he hits the side window, catching the attention of the security guard on the other side. He lifts the police badge, and touches the edge of the metal door with his right hand, placing an almost imperceptible sticker holding a tiny portable camera.

"May I help, Detective Baranosky?" The bank manager asks, frowning.

"I'm here to investigate the robberies going on with your bank's clients." The detective responds, looking at him coldly.

"Aaaah. It's a misfortune, but we are not responsible for what happens outside the agency." The manager says, and the detective raises an eyebrow at him.

"Even if it happens in front of it?" He asks, raising his hand and touching the manager's tie. "That's a shame. I wonder what customers are finding when they find out that this agency is being targeted by thieves."

He steps away from him, taking two steps back.

"If you don't intend to cooperate with the police, then I won't waste my time here." The detective smiles broadly. "See you soon, Mr. Sarayev."

He touches the bank door, leaving one more sticker, before walking away.

**…**

** _[Private Chat]_ **

**Arsene:**

_ Cameras successfully placed. _

**Oracle:**

_ Leave it to me, boss! _

**~ x ~**

Viktor receives information from Alexander Potzin by email and has the bank agency informed there investigated. In two days he already has a vision of what happens in that bank. A group of men rob customers based on past information from someone inside the bank.

_ The manager. _

**~ x ~**

"Nikiforov." He listens and turns, seeing a man with black hair, sunglasses and all-black approaching, one hand in his trouser pockets and the other at the waist of his suit. "How interesting to see you here."

"Chaika?" Viktor asks, surprised.

"Very well." Chaika says, taking his hand out of his pocket and clapping at him.

"What do you want?" Viktor asks, reaching for the pistol inside his suit.

"Same as you, apparently." Chaika responds, looking away to the bank.

"The robberies." Viktor immediately concludes, taking a deep breath and looking at the bank as well.

"Yep." Chaika crosses his arms. "The robberies started 6 months ago, happening about 5 times a month on specific days. The thieves get inside information about clients who withdraw and approach him when he leaves the bank. And apparently, the agency refuses to take responsibility. by the robberies, even with them occurring outside. "

"The bank manager seems to have huge debts with moneylenders. Other than he should ever be able to pay with his normal salary." Viktor says, looking at him with a frown.

"Do you want to take care of the group? I can leave the manager with you after hacking his accounts and returning all the money taken to the victims." Chaika asks, looking at Viktor with a surprised look.

"Do as you wish." And with a wide smile on his face, Chaika turns away from Viktor, getting into the seat.

**…**

"Hey man. Give me the money." Viktor listens, and watches the 2 robbers approaching him.

This surprises him, after all he was not supposed to be robbed. Unless Chaika has passed the information on to them.  _ Oh, this will be fun. _

"All well." Viktor says, opening his suit and fiddling with it, revealing the two holsters with one pistol each.

This scares the thieves, especially when he removes the pistols and points them at their heads.

"It’s so bad for you two to want to steal from me soon." Viktor says, licking his lips.

He shoots, killing one of the robbers.

"No, please ..." The other says, terrified.

"Now you will tell me where the rest of your little friends are." Viktor says, stepping toward him and taking him backward, hitting one of Viktor's henchmen, who neutralizes him.

"Hey, let me go!"

"Put him in the car. And try to end the body." Viktor says, holding the pistol in his left hand.

"Yes sir."

**~ x ~**

The noise of gunfire makes the manager of that agency widen his eyes and Chaika smirks at him.

"Apparently someone didn't like your little friends at all." Chaika says, tilting her face to him. "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll find the rest of the thieves and we'll have their testimony against you soon."

"Who…"

"Ah, him? Hmm, let's say he's someone on a higher level than the moneylenders you owe." Chaika says, throwing an envelope on the floor, which falls near the manager's feet. "Even when he contacted them, they made a point of saying that you are free of all debt. That's cool, isn't it?"

"I'm free?" The question manager, quickly bending down to pick up the envelope, opening it and pulling it out…

"Of course not. But I imagine it would happen if Pakhan wanted to ..." Chaika interrupts when he sees the manager take a gun from behind and shoot him, hitting him in the arm.

"  _ Kuso… _ " Chaika says, grabbing his injured arm and staring at him wide-eyed.

_Does he have a gun?_ _How did this go unnoticed by Oracle information?_

"Damn you." He advances to the manager, who tries to shoot again, but Chaika is fast enough to knock him out with a single punch.

"Chaika!" He hears Viktor approaching and lets out a laugh.

"All yours." Chaika says, going to Sarayev's desk, putting a flash drive in it.

**~ x ~**

** _[Private Chat]_ **

**Arsene:**

_ Now it's up to you. _

**Oracle:**

_ Understood. _

**…**

"Well, I ended up here. Once I have the money and the details of who was stolen at hand, the money will be returned." Chaika says, keeping the flash drive on the end and starting to move away from Viktor.

"Are you alright?" But Chaika just nods to him and leaves, taking with him the cameras he'd placed before.

**~ x ~**

"Yuuri?" Viktor says, approaching his boyfriend and hugging him behind his back.

"Yes, Viktor?" Yuuri asks, busy cooking breakfast.

"This weekend I will travel for business." Viktor looks at him with a smile on his face, watching the exact moment he stops chopping vegetables and looks at him in surprise.

"Oh." He just says, looking away at the table. "And when are you coming back?"

"Monday night." Viktor touches Yuuri's right arm, which twitches sharply as he releases the knife.

"Okay. Thank you so much for warning." Yuuri looks at him with a forced smile on his face.


	17. A conversation between the Thief and the Kitten, from Father to Son.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The week goes by fast and soon comes the day of Viktor's departure for such a 'business trip'. Yuuri kisses him before he leaves the restaurant, looking at him with concern.
> 
> "Be careful, okay." He says, his voice hoarse. "Please."
> 
> Viktor doesn't understand why he looks like that, after all Yuuri doesn't know who he really is. Viktor begins to wonder if it really is important to attend this meeting with other mobster leaders, but Medvedev's words when he informed him of this worried him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Masturbation at the beginning of the chapter.
> 
> \- Thank you very much for the kudos/comments you are giving to this fic.
> 
> \- As always, I have a Beta now! Thank you very much [Amazingmoox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingmoox/profile)! You are really a big help for me. I also want to say thank you to [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile) for helping me a lot with my fics.
> 
> \- I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts.

The week goes by fast and soon comes the day of Viktor's departure for such a 'business trip'. Yuuri kisses him before he leaves the restaurant, looking at him with concern.

"Be careful, okay." He says, his voice hoarse. "Please."

Viktor doesn't understand why he looks like that, after all Yuuri doesn't know who he really is. Viktor begins to wonder if it really is important to attend this meeting with other mobster leaders, but Medvedev's words when he informed him of this worried him.

**…**

"  _ Be very careful who you get involved with, Viktor. Don't want to make enemies in their territory. Especially when we're talking about Shirou Kirihara. That man may be old, but he's one of the most feared men in the underworld. _ "

**…**

_ Shirou Kirihara. _

The leader of one of Japan's most powerful and feared mafia groups. All the islands in the southern region of the country is in his reign, and their main source of trade is drug and human trafficking. People he sells to be worked as slaves in countries in Europe and America.

"Vitenka?" Yuuri asks, touching him on the cheeks with both hands and making him look at him. "Are you alright?"

"I just didn't want to be away from you all this time." Viktor says, hugging him.

Yuuri, touching his face to Viktor’s neck, approaches his lips to the skin and begins to suck there, marking him in that spot. In his arms, Viktor's body trembles slightly. He looks at Viktor's flushed face with a shy smile on his face.

"My mark on your body." He says, tapping the spot. "Something for you to remember me even though you're away from each other."

"More, give me more." Viktor begs, shivering when Yuuri does just that.

Yuuri puts four more marks on his neck before lifting his shirt and sliding his hands and lips across Viktor's exposed body, leaving a trail of marks until he reaches his belly button. Yuuri pulls back a little and grabs Viktor by the hips, lifting him suddenly and sitting him at the restaurant counter.

Viktor, who is startled by this, widens his eyes when he realizes that Yuuri's face is between his legs, kissing his cock covered by his pants and massaging his thighs with both hands. He moans, tilting his face back as he feels Yuuri’s fingers unbutton his pants and pull his half erect cock out, starting to use his right hand to move the skin around it.

"Yuuri…" Viktor moans, looking back at him and watching Yuuri kissing and lightly biting his balls as he masturbates with his hand.

"Mark me, Vitenka." Yuuri whispers, and Viktor feels her hot breath on the base of his rather sensitive penis. "Use your cum to mark my face and remind me that only you can do this to me and take the memory with you for your trip. Or even better, you can take a picture of me on your phone if you want proof that this is not a dream."

"God, Yuuri. The things you do to me… I'm close." Viktor touches him in the face, marveling at the sight of that man submitting to him.

_An almost perfect work of art._ _Only missing…_

And Viktor's body shakes when he finally reaches his orgasm and ejaculates directly into Yuuri's face and mouth. Panting, Viktor recalls that Yuuri had told him to take a picture and with shaking hands, he takes his phone from his pocket, watching Yuuri follow the movement with his eyes.Viktor takes a picture of him, finally a perfect work of art, and realizes that Yuuri, smiling, uses his tongue to lick the semen on his lips. Of course he immediately takes another picture of him.

" _ Vkusno _ ." Yuuri says, his voice hoarse. " _ Oishii. _ "

Viktor puts the phone down and takes it by the face, pulling it to him and kissing him hotly. Yuuri walks away from him, a smile on her face.

"I will miss you." Viktor says, and Yuuri nods.

"Me too."

**~ x ~**

Not even an hour passed after he’s gone and Yuuri finds himself missing Viktor. He doesn't know how he can handle a weekend without his presence, something he has become accustomed to even with the short time they have started living together. In addition, there is the fact that Yuuri is not only omitting the fact that he is Chaika, but also his own past and his relationship with the same Yakuza group with whom Viktor will meet at that time.

**…**

**Carmen:**

_I found out the name of the ship._ _Actually, I'm boarding it right now._

**Arsene:**

_ Viktor just left too. _

**Queen:**

_ Carmen, keep an eye out and report everything you can. _

_ Arsene, stay where you are and don't get involved. _

_ Robin, Kidd, get your weapons ready and board the ship too. _

_ Milady, Oracle, give Arsene the necessary support, but don't let him disobey my orders. _

**Arsene:**

_ Understood. _

**Carmen:**

_ Understood. _

**Milady:**

_ Understood. _

**Robin:**

_ Understood. _

**Kidd:**

_ Understood. _

**Oracle:**

_ Understood. _

**…**

Yuuri lets out a long breath, putting the phone away. Of course he's jealous of who is going to the ship, but he knows what happens when someone doesn't obey her orders. The rest of the day was quiet, and then when it was time to pick up Yuratchka from the ice arena, he locked the restaurant and headed for the car, noting that a man was facing the store, smoking a cigarette and fiddling with a cell phone.

"Can I help you?" He asks in English, scaring the man.

"Don't you speak Russian?" The man asks, having difficulty speaking English.

"No." Yuuri just responds, tilting his face.

And mysteriously, the man turns away from Yuuri, furiously.

Yuuri looks at him with a frown and wonders if he's the man who he recently heard by his clients. Inside the car, he wonders if he should stay at the restaurant and ask Mila to pick up Yura instead. Decides not to bother her with this, and go himself.  _ But first… _

**…**

**Arsene:**

_ Suspicious man spotted in front of my restaurant. _

**Oracle:**

_ Checking restaurant security cameras. _

**Milady:**

_ I am on my way. _

**Oracle:**

_Images didn’t capture the man well._ _Sorry, boss._

**…**

Unfortunately, Yuuri can't hide the grimace he makes when Yuri accidentally touches him on the injured arm, something the boy notices and widens his eyes.

"Are you hurt?" He asks, sitting in the front seat of the car.

"Yes." Yuuri responds, not wanting to lie to the boy but also wishing he didn't insist on the subject.

"Was that damn old man fault?" Yuri then gets a hateful expression on his face, something that terrifies Yuuri a lot.

"NO!!" Yuuri exclaims, surprising the boy beside him.

"So, who?" Yuri looks at his father coldly, seeing him let out a long breath and realize that he wasn't going to give up until he knew the culprit for the injury.

"Yuri, what I'm going to tell you is something even Viktor doesn't know, okay. It's a secret of mine and yours." Yuuri says, turning to the boy and looking at him seriously, surprising him. "Promise me you won't tell anyone."

"I promise, Dad."

Yuuri sits back in the driver's seat of his truck and raises his hands toward the steering wheel.

"Actually, I'm not just a cook." Yuuri begins to say, looking back at Yuri. "Do you know the things that happened at your old school after I got you out?"

“ _ Da? _ ” Yuri asks, not understanding what he means by that.

"Actually, it was me and a select group of special friends that caused it." Yuuri says, watching the boy widen his eyes. "We are a vigilante group operating in St. Petersburg and our goal is to do justice in cases where local police refuse to participate or is involved."

"So... are you heroes? Like Batman?" Yuri asks, quite excited.

Yuuri laughs and messes his hair first, before answering.

"No, Yuratchka. We are not heroes. After all we act using illegal means such as hacking. Even if it is to return what was unfairly removed."

"Cool." Yuri says, to Yuuri's surprise. "So the restaurant is for that. Like what happened to the red-haired girl's sister."

"Yes. One of the reasons I started a restaurant is to help people like her." Yuuri starts the car with a smile on his face. "And my injury was something accidental."

"Wait, have you been doing this and no one noticed? Not even the old man?" Yuri asked, frowning at him.

"I didn't get the chance to tell him well. I'm… I'm afraid."

Yuri rolls her eyes at him, not believing that.

"What? Are you afraid of him rejecting you or something?" Yuri asks, causing Yuuri to brake the car sharply and stare in shock. "What's up? I've seen you two sucking each other's faces. My opinion? Ewww."

"And are you ok with that?" Yuuri asks, shocked. "Wait, why do I have to ask a 9 year old boy about my relationships?"

"Am I your son?" Yuri says, shrugging at him. "And I don't care. He makes you happy, so…"

_ He makes you happy… _

_ Viktor makes Yuuri happy. _

"I… I'll tell him." Yuuri decides, taking a deep breath. "When he arrives from the trip."

"Wait, I want to be present to see his face. Okay?" Yuri grabs him in the shirt when Yuuri nods and starts the car again, to continue on his way back home.

**~ x ~**

Viktor Nikiforov, Pakhan and professional killer, feels a strange shiver run through his body as he boards the ship with various Oriental characters in the hull. As he gets closer and closer to the interior of the ship, he hears more clearly a discussion involving one male and one female voice. A couple?

"Welcome to Kamome Maru, Pakhan Nikiforov." A man all in white says in English, bowing to him.

Beside him, an old man with long gray hair and wrinkles that mix with scars on his face speaks something in Japanese to the man, who nods.

"This man here is the Kirihara Oyabun, Mr. Kirihara Shirou. My name is Watanabe and I am his personal interpreter during this trip."

"When are we leaving?" Viktor asks coldly.

"In an hour or so." The man named Watanabe responds.

"Hmm. I want to go to my room." Viktor frowns, not liking the look that old man is giving him.

"Yes, sir. One moment, sir."

**…**

Viktor finds himself lying on a bed, missing Yuuri by his side, even though he hasn't even seen him for three hours. He picks up his cell phone and looks at the time, letting out a long grunt as he realizes that he still has two days to go home.

_ Home. _

A small Japanese restaurant whose cook is the cutest and sexiest man he has ever known and who has charmed him from the start.

_ Yuuri _

With a smile on his face, he puts his cell phone in his pants and gets up, pulling out some light clothes, a book to learn Japanese, two pistols, and one of his suits he plans to wear for dinner tonight with the other chefs. mafia families around the world. He takes a shower, touching the spots where his Yuuri marked him, and after putting some cloches, he sits on the bed, beginning to read the book carefully in order to surprise Yuuri. At one o'clock the ship signals that it will depart and roll across the Pacific Ocean before returning to Russia. Letting out a long breath, he just hopes that nothing bad will happen while he is away.

**…**

Viktor enters the room, looking around to see if anyone is known by the group of people present. In one corner, he sees Sara and Michele Crispino, twins. Oh, apparently, Michele took over the family business. They are accompanied by Celestino Cialdini, right-hand man of the former and current Famiglia Crispino leader. And a little further from them is Alain and Jean-Jacques Leroy and his father Alain, who belongs to a Canadian family rising in the underworld and with them is Cao Bin, one of the Chinese mafia members.

"Are you enjoying the trip so far, Pakhan?" Watanabe asks, accompanying Shirou Kirihara.

"Nothing interesting for the moment." Viktor responds coldly.

"I understand." Watanabe responds after speaking with Kirihara. "By the way, please give me my condolences about the death of your wife. If you wish, we can arrange for a woman to accompany you on your nights."

"No thank you." Viktor responds, frowning at them. "There is only one person I desire beside me day and night, and only them is able to make me truly happy."

"What a surprise. She must be an amazing person." Watanabe comments. "Mr Kirihara here also had someone important to him who also died. Even the name of the ship is dedicated to him. Kamome in Japanese means Seagull."

_ Seagull… _

_ Like Chaika, in Russian... _

"Oh, my condolences too. Now if you'll excuse me, I want to walk around the hall a little." With a glass of champagne in hand, he greets them and walks away from them.

He talks briefly to some people without realizing that a show is starting.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your attention please." Someone says, and everyone stops to look toward the center of the room, where a dark-skinned boy with black hair and a red tunic with gold stones meets, holding in his hand a black fabric logo and a hat. "My name is Phichit Chulanont and I'm an illusionist hired to keep you entertained. I am… hm?"

He stops, and the fabric in his hand begins to move.

"What's going on here?" The illusionist says, lifting the fabric and out of it comes a… lion? "Wait a minute, King, it's not time yet."

He covers the lion and smiles back at the audience.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I…" he interrupts when the fabric moves again and he lifts it up, showing a poodle…

_ Huh? _

"Arsene, my friend. Don't worry." He says, releasing the fabric, which moves again and he lifts it, revealing a large orange cat. "Carmen, you really are a diva."

He covers the cat, and immediately pulls, revealing a hamster.

"Captain Kidd, I know I'm late with your pirate costume, but that doesn't mean you need to curse me." The illusionist says, hiding the hamster and now revealing a Zebra extending a mound of grass with his mouth to him. "Robin, I love you, but I don't eat grass."

Letting out a long breath, he covers the zebra and bends to the guests.

"I apologize for him." He then grins broadly and follows the fabric tightly, causing a lot of seagulls to fly around them. "And with that, Phichit Chulanont says goodbye. See you tomorrow, guys."

And to everyone's surprise, he puts his top hat on his head and disappears into it. One of the seagulls rests on Viktor's shoulder, who raises his hand to caress but she disappears.

Instead, he ends up holding a card with Chaika's drawing and writing:

**_Be careful, ok._** **_Please._**

It reminds him of Yuuri's words, so he just puts the card in his pocket.

**…**

On the way back to his room, his eyes watching a half-opened door and when he approaches, he notices the presence of a painting that makes goosebumps. In this picture, someone who is clearly a child is on his back, blindfolded and his hands pinned to the top of his head. What catches the eye and the design on the back. A beach, reddish sky and seagulls in the sky and the bruises he has on his arms.

"A masterpiece, isn't it?" Watanabe asks, startling Viktor. "This boy is Kamome."

"Is he Kirihara's son?" Viktor asks, not understanding why Oyabun had such a picture.

"No." Watanabe lets out a long breath. "Kamome was the favorite pet Kirihara used when he wanted to be satisfied."

Viktor is horrified by what he hears.

"You mean… a sex slave?"

"You need to leave, Nikiforov. Go back to your room and forget we had this conversation. For his sake."

_ 'His'? _

_ Does that mean 'Kamome' is alive? _


	18. Revealing part of the Organization behind the Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cruise leaves guests in the Japanese seaside town of Hasetsu, and they are guided on foot to a hot spring inn that Watanabe says is called Yutopia Akatsuki. They are greeted by the owner, the wife and another woman, and the couple curiously have the surname Katsuki.
> 
> The same as Yuuri.
> 
> And the taste of Katsudon prepared by Hiroko Katsuki has the same taste as Yuuri's Katsudon.
> 
> Perhaps…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Russian by Google Translator. If there’s something wrong, please tell me so I can fix it.
> 
> \- Thank you very much for the kudos/comments you are giving to this fic.
> 
> \- As always, I have a Beta now! Thank you very much [Amazingmoox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingmoox/profile)! You are really a big help for me. I also want to say thank you to [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile) for helping me a lot with my fics.
> 
> \- I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts.

Customers immediately noticed Yuuri's change of mood and Viktor's absence. The bravest ask him what happened and Yuuri smiles sadly.

"He's traveling and I miss him."

That surprises the customers a little, who remain silent as they watch Chef Yuuri's movements around the kitchen and with him serving everyone's dinner. Silence lasts for hours until someone's phone starts ringing.

"This again?" Russian TV reporter Alexia Ivanova picks up her cell phone and starts fiddling with it in frustration.

"What's the matter, Alexia?" Mila asks, looking at her in surprise.

"Someone I don't know has been sending me messages via WhatsApp." She says, putting the phone away. "It started with an inappropriate saying out loud message and now it seems that this person wants to apologize and keeps inventing that it was the friend who sent the first message as a joke and that it should have been sent to his girlfriend's phone . "

"And you don't believe why…?" Mila asks, taking an interest in this story.

"WhatsApp, Mila." Alexia says and Mila nods, finally understanding what she meant. "For you to text, you need to have the other person as a contact. If that friend wanted to send the message to his girlfriend's phone, shouldn't it be her phone number who should be the contact instead of mine?"

"Makes sense." Mila says, pausing to drink sake. "Do you need help dealing with this?"

"A help would be good." Alexia lets out a depressed sigh.

Mila looks at Yuuri, who nods at her.

"Can I check the messages?" Mila asks, looking back at the reporter, who hands her the phone.

Yuuri returns to the kitchen, preparing a new order. But he watches Mila raise her cell phone and start fiddling with it. Suddenly the restaurant door opens and the old man walks in, wearing a long black cloak all closed and carrying a black case in his right hand.

" _ Otlichno, chtoby vy menya ponyali. _ [Great, that will make me understand.]" He says, and everyone looks at him with a frown. " _ Spokoynoy nochi, ser. Pozhaluysta, prosti menya za moye povedeniye ran'she. Menya zovut Anatoliy Barnatovskiy y ya strakhovoy agent. _ [Good evening, sir. Please forgive me for my behavior before. My name is Anatoly Barnatovsky and I am an insurance agent.] "

When no one moves, the man frowns.

" _ Kto-to perevodit dlya nego! _ [Someone translates for him!]" He exclaims, and Mila begins translating for Yuuri while mocking him in English. “ _ YA khotel by predlozhit' delovuyu strakhovku dlya vashego restorana, chtoby v sluchaye lyuboy katastrofy v budushchem vy kak vladelets ne postradali. _ [I would like to offer business insurance for your restaurant, so that should any disaster happen in the future, you as an owner do not go wrong.]

Mila continues to speak and Yuuri is surprised, and with a charming smile on his face, he nods to Russian, who immediately opens the folder and removes an envelope.

" _ Vot moi dokumenty, tak chto dogovor mezhdu nami mozhet byt 'uspeshno zavershen, the takzhe bankovskiy schet, gde yezhemesyachnyye depozity on the summu 15 000 rubley dolzhny byt' den '10 v techeniye yes khot , poka vy prochitayete dokumenty, prezhde chem dat 'mne otvet. _ [Here are my documents so that the contract between the two of us can be carried out successfully, as well as the bank account where monthly deposits worth 15,000 rubles must be made all over. the 10th for 6 months. If you want, I can wait while you read the documents before you give me an answer.] "He says, extending the envelope to the cook, who looks at the red-haired woman first before looking at the man back. and take the envelope and talk to the woman.

" _ On khochet znat ', khochesh' li ty chto-nibud 'vypit'. _ [He wants to know if you want to drink something.]" She says to the man, who is surprised.

"Vodka." He says and watches the cook walk away and come back with a bottle of vodka and a glass. " _ Spasibo _ [Thank you.]"

He drinks the vodka, not taking his eyes off the cook, who opens the envelope and removes the papers. The scammer takes a deep breath, relieved to learn that the Japanese in front of him does not speak Russian first before approaching him with the contract, and the fact that the Google translator exists. He drinks some more vodka, watching the man frown and approach the red-haired girl, pointing something at her and making her burst out laughing…

What?

"  _ Etot kontrakt pereveden? _ [This contract, is it translated?]" She asks, taking one of the papers from the cook and pointing a few words at him. “  _ Vy ispol'zovali internet-perevodchik, ne peresmatrivaya napisannoye? _ [Did you use an internet translator without revising what was written?] "

The scammer merely nods at her with surprise that she have been discovered this.

" _ Okazyvayetsya, zdes' yest 'slova, kotoryye ne byli khorosho perevedeny, i yest' opredelennyye otryvki, kotoryye ne imeyut osobogo smysla, kak budto propushcheno bol'she detaley. _ [It turns out that there are words here that were not well translated, and there are certain excerpts that don't make much sense, as if missing more details.]" She says, smiling with pity at him. “ _ Eto oznachayet, chto etot dokument nedeystvitelen, i vy ne mozhete ispol'zovat 'yego dlya zakrytiya dogovora. _ [Meaning this document is invalid and you cannot use it to close the contract.]"

This leaves the scammer shocked. He would never expect his plan to fail because of such a silly reason. He could use a contract in Russian, but waiting for someone to translate for the cook is a total waste of time.

“ _ Ya vizhu zhal', chto nichto ne pomozhet vam, yesli chto-to poydet ne tak. YA uydu na pensiyu seychas. Spasibo za vodu dlya menya. _ [I see. It is a pity that there is nothing to help you if something goes wrong. Thank you for the water for me.]" The scammer puts the envelope back in his briefcase and leaves the restaurant.

**…**

**Arsene**

** _[Photo of contract with name and bank account]_ **

_ Have fun. _

**Oracle:**

_ You can leave it to me! _

**~ x ~**

Viktor is tired. Even on this cruise tour of the east side of the Pacific Ocean, arriving right now in the southern sea of Japan, where he will stop at a small town that belongs to the Kirihara family and return to the sea early Sunday morning. Turns out Victor is tired exactly because of that.To do nothing but stay in your room or pretend to be interested in the mafia life of the people there.

And he misses Yuuri. And not even the long calls is enough to quench this thirst.

He misses so much that he decided to go home by private jet, not on the cruise. But unfortunately, for this to happen, he needs Kirihara's permission. And Viktor is disgusted at the thought that this nasty old man abused a boy sexually.

_ A boy lucky enough to escape his clutches. _

He still doesn't understand why that mysterious picture had an impact on him. And the strange coincidence that his tattoo has seagulls.

_ Kamome _

_ Chaika _

_It's impossible, isn't it?_ _That there is a connection between the two?_

Viktor lets out a long breath, looking forward to returning to his Yuuri's arms.

**…**

The cruise leaves guests in the Japanese seaside town of Hasetsu, and they are guided on foot to a hot spring inn that Watanabe says is called Yutopia Akatsuki. They are greeted by the owner, the wife and another woman, and the couple curiously have the surname Katsuki.

_ The same as Yuuri. _

And the taste of Katsudon prepared by Hiroko Katsuki has the same taste as Yuuri's Katsudon.

_ Perhaps… _

"Can I help?" He tells Minako Okukawa, who begins to collect the dirty dishes.

She looks at him confused, clearly not expecting that from a mobster leader. 

"I would also like to talk privately with you and the Katsukis."

"The old man goes to sleep at 9 o'clock sharp. We can talk better after that." She smiles at him and walks away, walking similarly to Yuuri.

But before that happens, shouts echo through the inn from the Crispino brothers. The argument involves another man, who is apparently in the inn for dinner only, and Michele Crispino does not accept that he and his sister are sitting face to face and ends up drawing his weapon, something that makes Kirihara's men neutralize him and take his pistol. Sara Crispino slaps his face and walks away.

"Are you alright?" Viktor asks, watching her approach where he was sitting.

"I'm just tired of being forced to live up to my brother's wishes, just because he's the oldest and the leader of the Crispino family." She responds, wiping her face from tears and taking a deep breath to calm down. "Please forgive me for seeing such a pitiful scene."

"I'm so sorry this is happening to you." Viktor comments and she smiles at him, thanking her.

**…**

Viktor did not expect to reunite with the couple in a small room with an altar. And I didn't expect to find a picture of his boyfriend one there, very young.

"Minako says you would like to talk to us, Pakhan." Hiroki says, pale.

Viktor picks up his phone and starts accessing the photos in it, until he stops at one of Yuuri cooking. He then hands it to her and sees the couple widen their eyes.

"My baby!" She begins to cry, shivering and being hugged by Toshiya Katsuki, who also cries.

"I'm living in Russia with a Japanese boy named Yuuri Katsuki, who is a great cook." He says, kneeling in front of them. "He… is the love of my life and I will do everything to make sure he is happy."

"My baby is alive." Hiroko says, surprising Viktor.

And then Minako opens the door, looking at the three of them on their knees and lets out a long breath.

"Looks like I arrived too late." She walks away and lets in Watanabe, the illusionist boy and another man.

Minako closes the door and a locking device is heard.

"The conversation we are going to have from now on is totally confidential and does not leave this room. It is soundproof and locked inside, so that no one can get into it or hear what we are going to talk about." She says, and Viktor looks at her in surprise.

_ What is going on there? _

"Minako-sempai?" Hiroko asks, also surprised.

"First of all, introductions." Minako puts her hands on her hips, looking at them seriously.

"Phichit Chulanont, illusionist." Phichit says, sitting next to the couple. "My nickname in the Organization is Kidd."

"Seung-gil Lee. Actor." Watanabe, or rather Seung-gil, says. "My nickname in the Organization is Zorro."

"Takeshi Nishigori. an ally." The strong boy says. "My nickname in the Organization is Goemon."

"Organization? What organization?" Viktor asks, not understanding anything.

"My name is Minako Okinawa and my nickname is Ace." Minako looks at him coldly. "And I am one of the leaders of a Special Organization here in Japan called Kamome. An organization that in Russia is called Chaika."

_ Chaika? _

_ So Chaika is not a person but an organization? _

"And now that the Katsukis know that Yuuri had managed to escape from Kirihara, we have to arrange their escape to a safe place. A country that protects them from Shirou Kirihara." Minako goes on to say, looking at Viktor seriously.

"I was planning to return to Russia tonight if Kirihara would allow it." He just says, and she nods.

"Hiroko, Toshiya. Pack your bags as quietly as possible. You will leave Japan and you can meet again with Yuuri. Zorro, use Kirihara's credentials to allow Nikiforov to fly to St. Petersburg from Fukuoka. Kidd, is in your hands the responsibility to ensure the comfort of the Katsukis during the trip. Goemon, arrange a vehicle that takes all four to the airport.

"Understood." The three men say, getting up and leaving the room as soon as Okukawa opens the door, but stopping to see Sara Crispino there.

"I'm sorry. I was just looking for the inn owners to change my room." She says, looking at them seriously. "Don't worry. I already wonder why such peculiar people are meeting here. After all in the Organization, my nickname is Carmen."

Everyone there except Viktor and the Katsuki look at her with surprise.

"So it's you!" Phichit Chulanont exclaims. "We have orders to fulfill."

"So you better get back to Russia urgently. Arsene and Oracle have found the next target, but I have a bad feeling about that." Sara says, and Minako frowns.

"What do you mean, Carmen?" She asks, crossing her arms.

"The target has an alibi for every time the fires started." Sara walks away from the door, giving way for the 3 men to leave.

The last of them touches her head, smiling.

"Nice to finally meet you, Carmen. I'm Goemon." She is surprised and smiles at him.

"Equally."

"Nikiforov, take care of them all." Minako bows to him. "If all goes well, I and the others will be in Russia soon."

She then leaves, leaving him there with the Katsukis and closing the door. Viktor then picks up his cell phone and decides to do a good deed for his beloved. He calls him via skype.

**~ x ~**

One of the things Yuuri didn't expect was a skype call from Viktor at this time of night. But when he answers and sees instead of his beloved the faces of his parents, he ends up dropping the bowl full of food he was holding.

" _ Yuu-chan… _ " He listens, terrified.

_ “Okaa-san? Otou-san? _ ” He asks, shocked. "Why…"

"Apparently your boyfriend is a guest of Kirihara. He's here in the onsen with us." His father says, and Yuuri widens his eyes. "And he will take us to Russia tonight."

"What? Are you coming here?" Yuuri asks, feeling his breathing fail.

"Yes, isn't that good?" But he ends up dropping the phone and starting to feel his eyesight blur.

"Yuuri, breathe!" Mila exclaims, jumping over the counter and going to him before he passes out.

**…**

" _ Dobryy vecher, gospodin Anatoliy Barnatovskiy. _ [Good evening, Mr. Anatoly Barnatovsky]." Yuuri Katsuki says, smiling to see the scammer look in shock.

“ _ Ty govorish 'po russki ?! _ [Do you speak Russian ?!]" He exclaims, looking from him to the Asian woman next to him, who puts a lit cigarette in her mouth.

" _ Beglo. _ [Fluently.]" Yuuri replies. " _ Menya zovut Chayka, i ya prishla poprivetstvovat 'vas dolzhnym obrazom posle shalostey, kotoryye vy sozdali v moyem restorane segodnya vecherom. _ [My name is Chaika and I came to greet you properly after the attics you created at my restaurant tonight."

" _ Chayka? _ [Chaika?]" The scammer begins to get nervous. "  _ Vor, kotoryy tselitsya… _ [The thief who targets…]"

" _ O? Pokhozhe, ya stanovlyus' znamenitym. Po krayney mere, eto vse uproshchayet. _ [Oh? Looks like I'm getting famous. At least that simplifies everything.]" Yuuri approaches the scammer. "  _ Ty ne soglasen, ublyudok? _ [Don't you agree, bastard?]"

" _ Ty dumayesh ', chto smozhesh' legko pobedit 'menya, Chayka? _ [Do you think you can beat me easily, Chaika?]" Anatoly pulls a pistol out of his clothes, but one shot makes him knock her down.

_ Shot that comes from the woman accompanied by Chaika. _

"  _ YA uzhe pobedil. _ [I've already won.] Yuuri says, putting his hands in the pockets of his long black cape."  _ Pochemu by ne proverit 'svoi bankovskiye scheta? _ [Why don't you check your bank accounts?] "

Anatoly picks up the phone and starts fiddling with it. Suddenly he pales.

"  _ Kak? _ [How?]"

" _ V kontrakte, kotoryy vy mne dali, vy dali mne svoy bankovskiy schet, i vy ispol'zuyete svoye nastoyashcheye imya dlya moshennichestva. kogo vy ukrali. _ [In the contract you gave me, you gave me your bank account and you use your real name to deal a scam. Thanks to that, one of my partners hacked your accounts and diverted all your money from your accounts , giving it back to everyone you stole.] "

" _ Nevozmozhno !! _ [Impossible !!]" He exclaims, throwing his cell phone at the wall, which shatters with force.

"  _ Kak ya uzhe govoril, YA uzhe pobedil. _ [As I said before, I won.]" Yuuri turns her back to him, starting to walk.

But he stops when he listens to Anatoly Barnatovsky begins to laugh like a lunatic.

" _ Vy, vozmozhno, vyigrali eto, Chayka. No vy ne yedinstvennyy, kto imeyet partnera. YA schitayu, chto seychas vash restoran dolzhen goret 'ognem. _ [You may have won this one, Chaika. But you are not the only one with a partner. I believe your restaurant must be burning right now.] "

Yuuri looks at him with a frown. He does not believe what he is saying. This until your cell phone and the woman's cell phone vibrate.

**…**

**Oracle:**

_ Katsu is on fire! _

_ Yuri is safe. _

**…**

_ Katsu is on fire. _

**…**

"Milady. Kill him. Slowly." He says, putting away his cell phone. "I'll have to get back to the restaurant as soon as possible. I'll send Oracle to pick you up."

"What happened?" The woman asks, frowning at him.

"Katsu is on fire."

**~ x ~**

Viktor does not understand what happened. Only the call has been cut and Yuuri's phone is out of coverage.

And with the help of members of the mysterious organization, the four manage to leave Japan safely. But he would never imagine that when he finally arrived at the restaurant, he would find it totally destroyed.

_Where is Yuuri?_ _Did he save himself?_ _What happened?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry?


	19. The Thief reunites with his parents.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I’m so sorry" Yuuri says, sobbing. "I couldn't protect our home."
> 
> "It doesn't matter, Yuuri. My home is by your side. The rest we can rebuild from scratch." Viktor says, pulling back to kiss him on his lips.
> 
> "Viktor!" Yuuri screams, his face flushed.
> 
> "Eeew, that’s gross, stupid old man. Can you please go suck mouths when I'm not present?" Yuri gives his tongue to Viktor, who looks at Yuuri with a smile on his face, only to see him staring at something behind him.
> 
> Ah...
> 
> "My boy, look at how grow up you are." Hiroko says, approaching him.
> 
> "Mom." Yuuri says, putting Yuri on the floor. "Dad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- This is the last chapter of 2019, so Happy holidays and happy new year, Minna-san!
> 
> \- Thank you very much for the kudos/comments you are giving to this fic.
> 
> \- As always, I have a Beta now! Thank you very much [Amazingmoox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingmoox/profile)! You are really a big help for me. I also want to say thank you to [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile) for helping me a lot with my fics.
> 
> \- I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts.

When the Katsuki couple arrives and find a place burned, they immediately begin to think that something is amiss because of the behavior of Pakhan and the two accompanying them. Hiroko has a bad feeling.

"What is happening?" Toshiya asks, hugging his wife, who is shaking right now.

"The place that was burned. It's Yuuri Katsuki's restaurant." Sara answers by typing something on her cell phone.

The couple widen their eyes, already imagining that their son is injured, or worse…

"Vitenka!" They listen, and the five turn to see Yuuri running toward them, carrying a blond-haired boy with green eyes in his arms and two poodles running behind him.

"Yuuri!" Viktor exclaims, throwing himself into Yuuri's arms. "Glad you're fine! I was freaked out when I saw the burned-out restaurant!"

"I’m so sorry" Yuuri says, sobbing. "I couldn't protect our home."

"It doesn't matter, Yuuri. My home is by your side. The rest we can rebuild from scratch." Viktor says, pulling back to kiss him on his lips.

"Viktor!" Yuuri screams, his face flushed.

"Eeew, that’s gross, stupid old man. Can you please go suck mouths when I'm not present?" Yuri gives his tongue to Viktor, who looks at Yuuri with a smile on his face, only to see him staring at something behind him.

_ Ah... _

"My boy, look at how grow up you are." Hiroko says, approaching him.

"Mom." Yuuri says, putting Yuri on the floor. "Dad."

"I'm glad you're well and happy, Yuuri." Toshiya says, and Yuuri immediately hugs them, crying out loud, and talking in Japanese.

And then Yuuri stops and looks back at the blond-haired boy.

"Mom, dad." Yuuri says with a smile on his face. "Meet my boyfriend Viktor and my adopted son, Yuri."

"Son?!" Hiroki exclaims in surprise. "I'm grandma?!"

"And he has the same name as you." Toshiya laughs out loud, excited.

Viktor then realizes that something is very wrong there. And that his secret is about to be revealed to Yuuri, who seems to have something to do with Yakuza. But he frowns when he sees Mila approaching them, accompanied by… Lilia Baranoskaya?

"Oh. Hey, Viktor." Mila says, her face serious.

"I see we have more people than expected." Lilia says coldly. "Babicheva, get Katsuki's car and take his family and the dogs to my mansion. Nikiforov and the others are coming with me."

"Yes ma'am." Mila says, and Yuuri throws the keys at her.

"Why…?" Viktor asks, not expecting her to talk about Yuuri like that.

_ As if she already knew him. _

"You're really stupid, Nikiforov." She just says, turning her back.

**…**

At her mansion, Yuuri and her parents split up to talk to each other. Yuri goes with them, wanting to get to know their new grandparents better. With everyone in the living room, Viktor has another surprise.

"My name is Mila Babicheva. In the organization, my nickname is Oracle and I am a hacker who works as a daycare teacher while helping the Russian police as Chaika." Mila says, pulling a laptop out of her bag and turning it on. "The scammer had the end it deserved, and hidden cameras caught his partner's face."

"It's him!" Sara exclaims beside her. "I noticed that he was present on other recordings before or after the other store fires started."

"I just got access to these images just now." Mila explains.

"You know, I think Pakhan is wishing he could end him." Phichit comments, and Mila widens her eyes.

"Pakhan, is it?" She asks, a peculiar smile on her face. "I wonder if Yuuri knows about this."

"No, I didn't tell him." Viktor responds, receiving a cold look from Lilia. "But I'm afraid the Katsukis will eventually reveal to him."

The three look at each other with a smile on their face, something Viktor catches a glimpse of.

"Silly boy." Lilia says, and Viktor looks at him confused.

**…**

Yuuri does not believe that after so many years, can find her parents again. He remembers the last time he saw them when Kirihara's men kidnapped him at Yuu-topia's door. He also learns that Kirihara controls the city of Hasetsu and that he abused his control over his family because of Toshiya's debts. Debts that should have been settled after Kirihara offered this in exchange for Yuuri.

"He lied!" Yuuri exclaims furiously.

He hugs them, constantly apologizing for leaving them alone.

"Yuu-kun. Do you really date that man?" Hiroko asks, touching him on the cheek gently.

"Yes, Okaa-san. And I know who he really is." Yuuri responds, smiling at her. "Just… he doesn't know that I know about it."

"What do you mean?" Toshiya asks, frowning at him.

"I also have a not very conventional job." Yuuri says, undoing the smile. "I'm a thief and my victims are people who make a living harming others. I steal from them and return what was stolen."

"Hmm. I see." Toshiya says, and Hiroko nods at him, smiling.

"We are proud of you, Yuuri." She says, hugging him. "If only we had a clue where Mari is…."

"Oh well." Yuuri scratches behind his neck. "Regarding Mari-neechan…"

**…**

When Viktor prepares to leave Lilia's house and go hunting for the man who set his house on fire, he freezes when he hears the voice of his beloved.

"Vitenka?"

He looks up and watches Yuuri at the top of the stairs, looking at him with a pale face and red eyes.

"Are you… going somewhere?"

"I'm going back to work." Viktor responds sharply.

"Oh. I see. So… can we talk later?" Yuuri tilts his face to him and Viktor forces a smile.

"Of course." He says, opening the front door.

"Thank you so much for bringing my parents here." Yuuri says, and Viktor just leaves the mansion, closing the door.

Viktor knows he's lying and using the excuse of going hunting the arsonist to escape Yuuri. Especially now that he sure must have heard something from his parents.

**…**

"Hey, Arsene." Mila says, to the surprise of Sara and Phichit. "Let me introduce Carmen, aka Sara Crispino and Kidd, aka Phichit Chulanont.

Yuuri is surprised, but then looks at Sara and smiles.

"Hmm. I'm still better than Carmen." He teases, reminding her of his disguise.

"How rude!" She exclaims, pouting and making the other three laugh. "Wait a minute. If you're Arsene, do you mean Viktor knows about you?"

"No." Yuuri lets out a long breath. "I haven't had a chance to reveal myself to him yet. But Yuri knows."

"What?"

"He eventually found out my injury. And worse, he still gave me advice. Do you believe that?" Yuuri says, laughing and crossing his arms. "Now, Oracle."

"Yes?" Mila asks, looking at him seriously.

"What is the status about Alexia's case?"

"I found out what really happened. And I bet you won't believe it, but what was in the messages really happened." She says, making him raised his eyebrow.

. "Apparently, the friend took his cell phone to text his girlfriend, but when he registered her contact on the phone, he was drunk and ended up messing with it. So making him put Alexia's number accidentally in his contacts. I already explained what happened to Alexia and the owner of the cell phone invited her to lunch today as an apology."

Yuuri nods, laughing along with her.

"Hey Arsene." Phichit says, frowning. "Are you okay with letting your boyfriend go after the guy who set your restaurant on fire?"

"What?" Yuuri asks, looking at him in shock.

"He… He went after the bastard…" Mila says, turning pale. "He didn't tell you anything?"

"How did he…" Yuuri says, frowning. "Did you help him?"

"Yes. Because I believed he would tell you everything." Mila responds, swallowing hard.

"Update me on this man." Yuuri orders, and she nods.

"Sergei Vernoff, 23. He was caught on several cameras present in commercial store fires." Mila comments, frowning. "Wait, this is suspicious."

"What links him to the scammer?" Phichit asks, looking from her to Yuuri.

"In Anatoly's bank account, there are several financial transactions for Vernoff's account made the day after the fires." Mila answers.

"Show me the footage." Yuuri orders, having a bad feeling.

Mila obeys and the four watch the videos coming from security cameras from locations near the burned sites. And then Yuuri notices something almost imperceptible. The man identified as Sergei Vernoff looks toward the camera and nods.

"He knew." Yuuri says, picking up Mila's laptop and turning the video back a little, watching him closely. "He knew he was being filmed."

"But then…" Phichit begins to say, frowning.

"He's not just an arsonist. He's a narcissistic exhibitionist who wants everyone to know that he's to blame for the fires." Yuuri responds, placing the laptop back to the table. "That explains how you got to find out about him so fast. He wants to be found. He wants to be challenged."

"Do you think Pakhan is in trouble?" Sara asks, and Yuuri takes a deep breath.

"I know Viktor is very good at what he does, but in this case, I'm afraid that's not enough to deal with this maniac." Yuuri then looks at them, and nods. "Kidd, I leave my family in your hands. I would like to let our Queen know what you have heard here. Carmen, Oracle, investigate Vernoff further and do a facial search on him to see if he has other identities elsewhere in Russia . "

"Understood." They say, already preparing to obey the orders.

"Hey Arsene." Mila says, throwing a key at him. "Take my bike. It's faster."

"That's true." He says, smiling at her.

**…**

Mila's motorcycle is nothing less than a St. Petersburg police siren motorcycle. He sits down and puts his helmet to his face, turning it on and accelerating immediately through the busy city streets.

**~ x ~**

Viktor enters the abandoned building with one gun raised and the other hand raising a flashlight. He walks quietly inside, feeling his heart pounding faster and faster as he feels he is close to the bastard son of a bitch who has destroyed all of Yuuri's hard work. He climbs the stairs, freezing when he hears a noise from above. Noise of something stepping on a can.

He moves faster, up the stairs and up to the third and top floor, where he finds himself facing a blond-haired man and a gun aimed at him.

_ BANG! _

Viktor swerves to the right quickly, feeling the bullet graze his right arm, and shoots the man, who starts laughing wildly even though he gets hit in the right thigh.

"A cop wanting to kill a civilian?!" He exclaims, and Viktor smiles broadly.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not a cop. I'm Bratva Medvedev's Pakhan and unfortunately for you, the restaurant you burned down yesterday was my home." Viktor says, causing Vernoff to widen his eyes. "So I have no problem killing a civilian. Especially a civilian who is actually a criminal."

"Oooooooooh!" Sergei exclaims, something that surprises Viktor. "This is going to be so much fun!"

And then Viktor widens his eyes to see him aiming his gun at the opposite corner and firing.

_ KA-BOOOOOM _

Suddenly, Viktor finds himself being thrown away and being thrown on the stairs of the building, which begins to crumble thanks to the explosion. He hits his back hard on something and feels a severe headache. Suddenly he watches Sergei get up, and even quite injured, he continues to laugh maniacally.

"Die, Pakhan!" He exclaims, but then a motorbike rushes past him, and the driver maneuvers it so that it hits Sergei hard, knocking him to the wall and knocking him out.

"I will never allow that to happen." He listens, and takes a deep breath as he realizes that it is Chaika.

He watches the driver get off the bike and go to him, removing his helmet and kneeling. Viktor widens his eyes to see that it is Yuuri who is there.

"Vitenka, it's fine now." Pakhan listens but is already losing consciousness.


	20. The truth about the Thief and some surprises.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Who are you for real?" Viktor interrupts him, his voice harsh. "Why did you lie to me all this time?"
> 
> Yuuri looks away, taking a deep breath. Viktor frowns as his hands are shaking.
> 
> "Do you mind hearing a short story?" Yuuri asks, still not looking at him.
> 
> "What the hell…?" Viktor starts to say, but is interrupted by Yuuri.
> 
> "Kamome."
> 
> Viktor widens his eyes, scared that Yuuri knows that name. The image of the painting on Kirihara's ship comes to mind and he begins to feel nauseous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Wah, I'm also ending soon this fic. #holyshit
> 
> \- Also, I'm going to be on hiatus after it, where I'm going to focus on myself and my writing. But don't worry, I will be back soon with new fics.
> 
> \- Thank you very much for the kudos/comments you are giving to this fic.
> 
> \- As always, I have a Beta now! Thank you very much [Amazingmoox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingmoox/profile)! You are really a big help for me. I also want to say thank you to [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile) for helping me a lot with my fics.
> 
> \- I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts.

_"Oooooooooh!"_ _Someone exclaims, something that surprises himr._ _"This is going to be so much fun!"_

_ And then he widens his eyes as he sees the man aiming his gun at an opposite corner and firing. _

_ KA-BOOOOOM _

_Suddenly, he finds himself being thrown away and being thrown on the stairs of the building, which begins to crumble thanks to the explosion._ _He hits his back hard on something and feels a severe headache._ _Suddenly he watches the weird man get up, and even quite hurt, he continues to laugh maniacally._

_"Die, Pakhan!"_ _The man exclaims ..._

**...**

"He is having these seizures because of the trauma." The doctor says, frowning. "It's already the third time this has happened to the patient and it makes me worried."

Yuuri, sitting by the bed next to Viktor, bites his lip.

"I understand." He says, crossing his arms and lifting his cell phone.

**…**

**Arsene:**

_Kidd, I need you to hypnotize Viktor and help him get the trauma out of the blast memories._ _He had a seizure again._

**Kidd:**

_ Are you sure? _

_ And should I change the memory about you too? _

**Arsene:**

_ No. I think it's time to stop hiding and believe that he can fully accept me now. _

**Carmen:**

_ Good luck (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ _

**Oracle:**

_ Look what I found about Vernoff. _

_ [Annex: Sergey Vernoff.doc] _

**Arsene:**

_ Thanks. _

**~ x ~**

Viktor wakes up slowly and realizes that he is in a hospital room. There are bandages on his body and a serum attached to your left arm. Lying on a couch, he sees little Yuri, who sleeps covered in his tiger-print jacket. He frowns as he tries to remember what happened to him lying there, and in fact he remembers the lunatic guy who set fire to Katsu, the fight with him and being rescued by someone.

_ Chaika _

_ That called him Vitenka. _

_And there is only one person who calls him that._ _Yuuri_

Opening the bedroom door and widening his eyes as he looks at Viktor.

"Vitenka." He says, approaching.

Viktor looks away from him and Yuuri freezes to a cold, blank look.

"I’m sorry." He says, and Viktor shivers when he hears Chaika's voice. "I never wanted you to find out like this…"

"Who are you for real?" Viktor interrupts him, his voice harsh. "Why did you lie to me all this time?"

Yuuri looks away, taking a deep breath. Viktor frowns as his hands are shaking.

"Do you mind hearing a short story?" Yuuri asks, still not looking at him.

"What the hell…?" Viktor starts to say, but is interrupted by Yuuri.

"Kamome."

Viktor widens his eyes, scared that Yuuri knows that name. The image of the painting on Kirihara's ship comes to mind and he begins to feel nauseous.

"In a small Japanese town, there was a couple and their two children who lived a happy life. That is until a Yakuza group decided to exploit the families who lived in the city with high loans and when the families could not pay back, they were targeted. In the case of Kamome, the family leader was enchanted by the 13-year-old's innocent boy and proposed to the parents to pay off their debt if he can take the boy with him. Of course, the parents refused but Kamome at the time was innocent and no longer wanted to see his parents suffering because of debts and decided to go along with the Yakuza leader. He's Shirou Kirihara." Yuuri says, gripping the sleeves of his jacket tightly." Kamome, was forced to have a Yakuza tattoo on his back, entertaining Kirihara and trained to be a killer. He always spent the days thinking about his family, who should have be happy now that they are out of debt and tolerated everything because of them. Kamome was locked in a meager room, without a window and always on his way out, he was accompanied by one of the group members, a woman named Minako Okukawa, who taught him many different things, from seduction techniques, acting, disguises, dance and foreign languages such as English and Russian. "

Viktor listens seriously, still don't understanding why Yuuri is talking about Kamome and how he knows about him.

"Kamoke was sexually and physically abused by Kirihara, to the point of being unconscious. One of these times, in a meeting with other mafia leaders, the 17-year-old was found by a man who also belongs to a mafia and mysteriously, this man decided welcome the teenager and tell Kirihara that he died from the injuries. The man left the teenager in the care of a childhood friend of his. Together they created a secret organization inspired by the teen." Yuuri keeps saying and Viktor frowns. "Chaika, in Russian. Kamome, in Japan, Seagull, in America. The teenager was the second to join after this woman, taking on the nickname Arsene, a thief who bears the name Chaika in St. Petersburg and who, being aided by Oracle, Mila Babicheva, he and the two have joined more allies across Asia, Europe and America, all with the same goal: helping local police unravel and fight crime.the woman in question is Lilia Baranovskaya, on of St. Petersburg police Directors, and in the organization, her nickname is Queen. "

Then Yuuri gets up and turns his back to him, removing his jacket from his body, lifting his trembling arms over his shoulders, beginning to tug at his white shirt and slowly revealing his back to Viktor. The back with the same tattoo as the frame.

"I am Kamome. I am Arsene." Yuuri says, dropping her clothes and taking a deep breath. "I am Chaika."

_ Yuuri is Kamome… _

_ Yuuri is Chaika… _

"What a touching story." Viktor comments with a fake laugh. "You mean you not only lied to me but also had fun at my expense. Am I wrong, Chaika?"

"Viten…"

"Do not call me like that!" Viktor exclaims, glaring at Yuuri furiously. "Don't you dare call me that anymore!"

Yuuri, who looks at him in shock, flashes him a sad smile just as a tear falls on his right cheek.

"I see. If you believe that, it's no use trying to say anything else." Yuuri gets dressed again and takes Yuri in his arms, turning to him and continuing to speak, this time with a cold voice and empty eyes. "I… I'll leave you alone now. And don't worry, Pakhan. I… I'll be leaving St. Petersburg soon. Again, thank you for rescuing my parents from Kirihara's hands.  _ Sayonara. Dasvidaniya. _ "

He then goes to the bedroom door and opens it.

" _ Aishiteru. _ " he says, letting out a sob before leaving and leaving Viktor there alone. Viktor, who also have tears streaming down his face. Viktor, who finds himself alone, just with Yuuri's words echoing in his mind.

_ Yuuri is Chaika. _

_ Yuuri is Kamome. _

_The person in Kirihara's picture is Yuuri._ _Yuuri, who became a sex slave of Kirihara._

_ Wait, why did he get mad at Yuuri? _

_Sayonara._ _Dasvidaniya._ _Aishiteru_

"Yuuri!" He exclaims, thrashing between the sheets on the bed and the handles of the serums he is taking to go after him.

But unfortunately, at that moment, hospital staff enter his room and immobilize him, thus interrupting his attempt to go after Yuuri.

**~ x ~**

**Arsene:**

_This is Yuri._ _Help my father, please!_

**Oracle:**

_ What happened? _

**Arsene:**

_I don’t know._ _I was sleeping in the hospital room, and when I woke up, I was in my dad's arms, and he's shaking a lot._

**Oracle:**

_ Oh no. _

_Tell him to breathe, Yuri._ _Try to take a deep breath and tell him to imitate you._ _Also try to tell him that everything is fine and that everything will be alright._

**Arsene:**

_ OK. _

**…**

"Dad, breathe with me." Yuri says, running her fingers through his black hair. "It's all right, Dad. It'll be all right. Now, please breathe. For me."

And then he feels him taking a deep breath and letting out with his mouth. But instead of calming down, Yuuri ends up crying.

"Dad?" Yuri asks, worried about him.

"Sorry, Yura." He hears his father's hoarse voice whisper to him. "Let me stay with you like this a little more. Just a little more."

"I love you dad." Yuri says, hugging him.

"I love you, my son. And I'm very proud that you asked for help using my mobile phone." Yuuri says, and the boy smiles because of it.

**~ x ~**

**[5 days later]**

**Arsene:**

_ Finishing the preparations for the hunt. _

_ Kidd, Queen, I ask you to watch my parents and my son in my absence. _

_ Oracle, I ask the same about 'him'. _

_ Carmen, contact who's in Japan, explain the situation and ask me and Milady for support. _

_ Milady, are you ready? _

**Oracle:**

_ Aren't you going to say goodbye to ‘him’? _

**Arsene:**

_ I already said goodbye. _

**Milady:**

_ I'm ready. _

**Carmen:**

_ I already communicated Ace, Goemon and Zoro. _

_ Also, Skull is giving me all the information he has about Kirihara and Noir, Alibaba and Joker are on their way to Japan right now to help. _

**Arsene:**

_What?_ _They too?_

_ I need to make them appear in the chat. _

**Oracle:**

_ Good luck with that. _

**Kidd:**

_ You can leave your family with me. _

**Queen:**

_ Take care, Arsene. _

**~ x ~**

Viktor doesn't expect to find Anatoly Medvedev sitting next to him when he wakes up again. He looks at his former father-in-law, who is seeing something on his cell phone with a frown. The old man looks away from the phone at him, and Viktor feels his body shiver because he is seeing pure anger in the old Pakhan's gaze.

"Yuuri Katsuki." Anatoly says, and Viktor immediately freezes, his eyes widening. "Do you really believe I didn't know about your involvement with him?"

Viktor swallows hard, unable to find words to answer him.

"He grew up well during those 5 years." Viktor is surprised by what he hears from him, because that means he and Yuuri know each other.

And then he remembers Yuuri's words.

_ “One of these times, in a meeting with other mafia leaders, the 17-year-old was met by a man who also belongs to a mafia and mysteriously, this man decided to welcome the teenager and tell Kirihara that he died of his injuries. " _

"It was you. It was you who saved him from Shirou Kirihara." He says, looking at the former Pakhan with surprise.

"Exactly." Anatoly says, sitting in the chair by the bed on which Viktor is lying. "And in Chaika, my nickname is King. Although I'm not as active as I should be."

Viktor looks at him in surprise, never imagining that he would hear this from that old man, who looks back at his cell phone and lets out a long breath.

"Yuuri Katsuki left Russia the day before yesterday."

_ What…? _

"He went to Japan, to deal with Kirihara." Viktor is startled by what he hears.

"Why…?" He asks, confused.

"Shirou Kirihara did not like you taking the Katsuki couple away from him and having to put up with the immature head of the Crispino family after their twin sister disappeared. He put his head to the prize, but thanks to the incident two weeks ago, Carmen managed to prevent you from being hunted ... "

"Two weeks ago?" Viktor interrupts him, not believing what he is hearing.

"The doctors who attended to you thought it would be best for you to recover if you stayed asleep. Yuuri kept taking care of you even before yesterday." Medvedev says and Viktor looks down, realizing how unfair he is to Yuuri. "And now, what do you intend to do, Viktor?"

_ That is an excellent question. _

_ And the answer is obvious, right? _

"I…" He stops to look at Anatoly Medvedev seriously. "I'll bring back the person I love."

He then watches Anatoly laugh out loud and slap his right shoulder.

"That's it, boy!" He exclaims, shocking Viktor. "As soon as you get discharged from the hospital, we'll get ready."

"OK?" He says, frowning. "Wait, did you say 'we'?"

Anatoly Medvedev laughs again, leaving him alone. Viktor takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, bringing both hands to his chest and squeezing tightly.

"I'm sorry, Moya Lyubov. I'm so sorry."


	21. The thief gathers his allies to face the Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor can't help but freezing when he sees the 8-year-old boy standing there with his arms crossed and glaring at him. He and Lilia Baranovskaya.
> 
> "I know I'm an idiot." He says, swallowing hard.
> 
> Lilia just raises her eyebrow at him. Yura… lets out a roar.
> 
> "Idiot? You're so much more than that!" The boy exclaims, furious with him. "Did you know he had a panic attack after he said goodbye to the point of crying when I finally managed to calm him down? All because he finally told you everything and you just showed that he was right when it came to his fears."
> 
> "Fears?" Viktor asks, frowning. "And you know?"
> 
> "Of course I know he's cooler than Batman. And my father is human, you imbecile." The boy says, uncrossing his arms. "will you… go to him?"
> 
> " Da." Viktor replies, kneeling in front of him. "I promise you I'll bring him back."
> 
> "Okay. Do it and I bless you to marry him." Viktor widens his eyes at what he hears.
> 
> "What?" But the boy just nods and leaves him there alone.
> 
> Marry? Viktor could really marry Yuuri?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Ok, can we stop a little to apreciate this kid? God, I love wrinting him so much!
> 
> \- Next chapter is the last? And then there's a smal epilogue? Oh, no. I'm going to cry again.
> 
> \- Also, I'm going to be on hiatus after it, where I'm going to focus on myself and my writing. But don't worry, I will be back soon with new fics.
> 
> \- Thank you very much for the kudos/comments you are giving to this fic.
> 
> \- As always, I have a Beta now! Thank you very much [Amazingmoox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingmoox/profile)! You are really a big help for me. I also want to say thank you to [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile) for helping me a lot with my fics.
> 
> \- I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts.

** _[Hasetsu - Japan]_ **

**Goemon:**

_We are in Ice Castle._ _Use the secret entry._

**Arsene:**

_ Understood. _

**…**

It is late afternoon when two foreign women walk hand in hand through the streets of the deserted city of Hasetsu. One has dark eyes and long black hair, while the other, which is taller, has short blond hair. Both carry two small suitcases and sports bags and are holding a map. Then a car coming in the opposite direction from them passes on the left-hand street and brakes sharply before reversing to them.

" _ Konnichi wa _ ." The driver, a Japanese guy with his arms all tattooed and gold necklaces hanging over a white t-shirt, tells them as he lowers the driver's glass. "Tourists?"

"Yes." The girl in dark glasses says, tilting her head. "We are looking for an ice skating rink."

"Aaaah." The man frowns, looking away from them for a while. "I could give you a lift."

"Really? We don't want to disturb you." The girl says, looking at the other.

She looks at the other woman, who just looks at the driver with a frown and speaks in another language with her. The driver mysteriously chills his stomach and swallows hard when the other woman just nods.

"We accept the ride." The dark-eyed girl says, a charming smile on her face. "And I'm sorry for my sister, she only speaks Korean."

"Oh." The driver just says, settling in his seat as he watches the dark-eyed woman circle the front of the car and open the passenger door.

He hears the other sitting in the back seat, but ends up looking at the one sitting next to him, noticing how her dress rises and shows off a wonderful pair of creamy thighs. He awakens from his trance when the other woman clears her throat.

"Oh right. Ice skating rink." He stutters, starting to drive through the streets.

But then, to his shock, he feels something hard and cold touch his neck. He looks at the beautiful woman with wide eyes, shocked to see that she is holding a gun. A damn gun that's pointed at his neck.

"I'm sorry honey but you know how it is." She says, again tilting her face at him. "We cannot have witnesses."

And suddenly, he is gone.

**…**

"Hasetsu is really dead."

"That's because Kirihara never bothered to give the city what it needs."

"It's sad to see so many places that marked my childhood are now closed or destroyed because of someone's selfishness."

"Don't worry, Yuuri. Soon, when the bastard dies, the city will finally be better for all of us."

"Do you think Yura would like it here?"

"Sure. But what about Pakhan?"

"I… don't want to think about him."

**…**

It's late at night when Yuuri and the woman known as Milady arrive at the former Ice Castle skating rink building. Yuuri cries silently as he sees the ring he spent most of his childhood before Kirihara with cracks, graffiti, missing letters at the top. This only becomes one more reason to end Kirihara and save Hasetsu. Milady lets out a long breath, holding his hand.

"Let it out, Yuu. Let it out everything the bastard did to you." She just says.

Lighting a cigarette and putting it in her mouth, she waits for him as she recalls her own memories of when everything was still quiet in Hasetsu.

**…**

Inside the ring, the two meet some people in the stands, talking seriously. Yuuri is startled to see that the ice is intact and gives a wide, sad smile.

"Kamome." Nishigori says, causing the conversation to be interrupted and everyone else to focus on them.

"Yuuri Katsuki. Nickname: Arsene." Yuuri says, smiling at him.

"Takeshi Nishigori. Nickname: Goemon." Takeshi nods to him.

"Seung-Gil Lee." The man who acts as Watanabe crosses his arms. "Zorro."

"Isabela Yang. Nickname: Noir." Jean-Jacques Leroy's fiancee says, waving at him with her right hand.

"Guang-Hong Ji. My nickname is Alibaba." A teenager says shyly.

"And I'm Leo de la Iglesia and my nickname is Joker." A boy who appears to be only slightly older than Guang-Hong also waves his hand at them.

"Mari Katsuki. Milady."

And with that, all members present there are aware of each other's identities.

"What about Ace?" Yuuri asks, remembering that the leader of 'Kamome' should also be there.

"Minako is dealing with Kirihara and Crispino. The head of the Italian family blames Kirihara for the 'kidnapping' of his dear sister and is demanding that he take responsibility for it." Takeshi explains to him, who takes a deep breath, fearing for the question he will ask now.

"What about my family's Ryokan?"

"Unfortunately, Kirihara was so furious with the disappearance of the Katsukis that in a fit of fury that left the inside all messy and many things were destroyed." Takeshi responds, putting his hands in the pockets of his sports jacket. "I'm sorry Yuu."

"It's fine, Nishigori. It's his fault." Yuuri looks at Mari, who nods at him. "I would first like to thank you for joining us with the goal of stopping Shirou Kirihara once and for all. The plan is as follows. Me, Alibaba and Noir will infiltrate undercover with Zorro's help. We will be hired geisha to entertain Kirihara. hired by Zorro, but I need you two to have the same tattoo as me on the back." Yuuri begins to explain the plan to them and Seung-Gil is the first to look at him with surprise. "But first, we will end Kirihara's minions watching over Hasetsu. Goemon, I count on you to equip us well and ensure the safety of your family."

"Thank you so much, Yuu. I'm sure Yuuko will be happy to know that you are here." He says, hugging his childhood friend.

"One more thing. Oracle and Carmen are collecting information about Kirihara, so contact them for any help. We'll start the operation tonight at 11 pm and the cleaning should be done by 5 am. We have 5 hours until At first, then I suggest you eat and rest up to half an hour earlier where we will define the design of each area. " He then lets out a long breath. "Question?"

After receiving several no's from them, Yuuri nods and steps back a little, sitting in the stands and lying right there.

"Nee-chan?" He asks, closing his eyes.

"Hm?"

"I'm so fucking tired." And he falls asleep just as he feels her hand slide over his hair.

**~ x ~**

Viktor can't help but freezing when he sees the 8-year-old boy standing there with his arms crossed and glaring at him. He and Lilia Baranovskaya.

"I know I'm an idiot." He says, swallowing hard.

Lilia just raises her eyebrow at him. Yura… lets out a roar.

"Idiot? You're so much more than that!" The boy exclaims, furious with him. "Did you know he had a panic attack after he said goodbye to the point of crying when I finally managed to calm him down? All because he finally told you everything and you just showed that he was right when it came to his fears."

"Fears?" Viktor asks, frowning. "And you know?"

"Of course I know he's cooler than Batman. And my father is human, you imbecile." The boy says, uncrossing his arms. "will you… go to him?"

"  _ Da. _ " Viktor replies, kneeling in front of him. "I promise you I'll bring him back."

"Okay. Do it and I bless you to marry him." Viktor widens his eyes at what he hears.

"What?" But the boy just nods and leaves him there alone.

_Marry?_ _Viktor could really marry Yuuri?_

**~ x ~**

That night Hasetsu is bathed in blood. Yakuza blood that is shed in silence while Shirou Kirihara unsuccessfully attempts to control Michele Crispino. And then comes the day of the invasion of Kirihara's personal residence. The 3 geishas follow Oyabun's right arm through the inner corridors, until his presence. From Kirihara Shirou. Yuuri feels sick and her body trembles at the look of that disgusting old man.

"Focus yourself." He listens and takes a deep breath.

"Oyabun." Seung-Gil says, kneeling before him. "I brought you these girls to entertain you."

"Hmm. You did very well, Watanabe." Shirou says, smiling. "I'm very exhausted from the damn Crispino. Now, let's see what they can do."

The three geisha bow to Oyabun. One of them sits in a seiza and begins to play a shamisen, while the other two begin to dance slowly for Oyabun. And then one of them begins to undress and when the kimono slips off her shoulders, the tattoo on her back makes Kirihara split of the sake he was drinking.

"Oyabun?"

But then, to Kirihara's horror, the second geisha also undresses and reveals the same tattoo, and so does the third geisha.

" _ Long time no see, Shirou-san." _

_ "It's me, Kamome." _

_ "I'm here to take revenge on you." _

_ "You lied to me." _

_ "You used me like a toy." _

_ "I had to put my mouth on you." _

_ "I was afraid. Very afraid." _

_ "But you hit me." _

_ "And hit me." _

_ "And hit me." _

_ "And killed me." _

_ "And killed me." _

_ "And killed me." _

_ "It hurts." _

_ "Stop hitting me." _

_ "Please." _

_ "And I died." _

_ "And I died." _

_ "And I died." _

Kirihara is pale, looking from one geisha to another in fright. And then he frowns at one of them, who tilts his face toward him.

"Kamome." He whispers. "Yuuri Katsuki. You… are alive."

"I am." Yuuri responds, smiling at him.

"Medvedev. That bastard…" But Kirihara is silent as Yuuri raises a pistol and points it at him.

"Go!" Yuuri exclaims, and the two geishas leave then, weapons in hands.

"Watanabe…" Kirihara begins, but is interrupted this time.

"Zorro. You too." Seung-Gil obeys, and Yuuri smiles broadly at Kirihara's terrified face.

"What…"

"It's me and you now." Yuuri says, approaching Kirihara.

"No, Kamome." Kirihara says, looking at him coldly. "It's me, you and my new partner, Michele Crispino."

But before Yuuri could understand what he meant, something hit him hard with his head and he passed out.


	22. And this story comes to an end.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip from St. Petersburg to Fukuoka was calm and tranquil, if you consider the point of view of a normal person. For Viktor, of course this does not happen. He is nervous, worried and inexplicably having a bad feeling. Bad feeling similar to what he felt when facing the man who set fire to Yuuri's restaurant.
> 
> He begins to wonder if it was with these kinds of feelings that Yuuri let him go on his 'business trip'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- So, we finally reach the last chapter. And then there's a small epilogue, next Saturday.
> 
> \- Thank you very much for the kudos/comments you are giving to this fic.
> 
> \- Italian by Google Translator. if there's something wrong, feel free to correct me, please.
> 
> \- As always, I have a Beta now! Thank you very much [Amazingmoox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingmoox/profile)! You are really a big help for me. I also want to say thank you to [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile) for helping me a lot with my fics.
> 
> \- I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts.

The trip from St. Petersburg to Fukuoka was calm and tranquil, if you consider the point of view of a normal person. For Viktor, of course this does not happen. He is nervous, worried and inexplicably having a bad feeling. Bad feeling similar to what he felt when facing the man who set fire to Yuuri's restaurant.

He begins to wonder if it was with these kinds of feelings that Yuuri let him go on a 'business trip'.

If Yuuri knew from the beginning that he is Pakhan, then he should also know who Viktor was going to meet. That's why he asked him to be careful. And that only makes him more and more upset with himself, lamenting the fact that he again let himself be blinded by his feelings and not realizing how much he was hurting Yuuri during their brief meeting in the hospital room and the fact that he has been suffering all this time because of Kirihara.

_ His parents, his memories, his nightmares… _

_ And now because of him, too. _

When he and Anatoly Medvedev arrive at Fukuoka International Airport, they would never expect to find Watanabe there, holding a sign with the name Plisetsky. Little Yuri's last name. Anatoly puts his hand inside his jacket to draw his pistol, but Viktor rises his arm and stops him.

"Zorro." He speaks, making Anatoly raise his eyebrows and lower his hand.

"Nikiforov." Seung-Gil says, looking at Medvedev with a frown.

"Anatoly Medvedev. King." Seung-Gil immediately bows to him.

"I… I bring not very pleasant news." He says, guiding them outside the airport. "I am afraid that Yuuri Katsuki and Minako Okukawa are missing and Kirihara was the last to see him."

"Explain." Viktor orders him coldly when they board a car.

And Seung-Gil explains everything that happened during the journey to Hasetsu. When he finishes, Viktor frowns as he ponders what he has heard from him. And then he realize that perhaps the disappearances are intertwined.

"What about Michele Crispino?" He asks, looking at Seung-Gil from the corner of his eye.

"He's still in Hasetsu, arguing with Kirihara about you and his sister…" Seung-Gil responds, widening his eyes. "Do you think that…"

"Kirihara and Crispino rallied against me." Viktor concludes, looking at the window on his right side. "Does Carmen know that?"

"Carmen?" Anatoly asks, confused.

"Sara Crispino." Viktor responds, and Anatoly is surprised.

"Ah, now it makes sense." He comments, sliding his fingers through his white beard.

"She knows about the disappearances and is working there in Russia to find them. But on second thought, if Michelle is really involved, things can get a little unpredictable." Seung-Gil then picks up his phone and starts typing something in it.

Viktor just lets out a long breath, wishing his beloved is well, wherever he is.

**~ x ~**

Yuuri wakes up, closing his eyes immediately upon feeling a sharp pain behind his head. He also realizes that he is sitting in a chair and that both his feet and wrists are immobilized, firmly secured with something rough. A thick rope that makes him feel more and more pain as he tries to move.

"So you woke up." He listens and looks up, tilting it as he sees Michele Crispino there.

" _ Saluti, Michele Crispino. _ [Greetings, Michele Crispino.]" Yuuri says, smiling at his surprised look. “ _ Fammi indovinare. Ti sei unito a Kirihara perché Nikiforov ha rapito tua sorella Sara e non sai dove sia. _ [Let me guess. You joined Kirihara because Nikiforov kidnapped your sister Sara and you don't know where she is.]"

" _ Come lo sai? _ [How do you know that?]" He asks, getting furious. "  _ Chi sei veramente tu? _ [Who really are you?]"

"  _ Yuuri Katsuki. Sono il figlio della coppia che gestiva Yu-topia e faccio parte di un'organizzazione segreta che opera in tutto il mondo per combattere l'ingiustizia. E il mio obiettivo attuale è Kirihara, il leader degli Yakuza che manda navi dal Giappone con diversi bambini che sono stati portati con la forza dalle loro case e anche orfani, che vengono venduti in schiavitù dagli inferi _ [Yuuri Katsuki. I am the son of the couple who ran Yu-topia, and I am part of a secret organization that operates by and my current target is Kirihara, Yakuza leader who sends out ships from Japan with several children who were forcibly taken from their homes and also orphans, who are sold into slavery by the underworld.] "Yuuri responds, and Michele freezes with what he hears. " _ Che dire di come so così tanto di te? Diciamo che sono l'amica di Sara e Viktor non l'ha rapita. Ha scelto di venire con lui e i miei genitori. _ [And how do I know so much about you? Let's say I'm Sara's friend and that Viktor didn't kidnap her. She chose to come with him and my parents.] "

" _ Questa è una bugia! _ [That's a lie!]" Michele exclaims, pulling him by the hair.

" _ Se vuoi davvero parlarle, prendi il mio telefono e chiama il contatto di nome Carmen.  _ [If you really want to talk to her, pick up my phone and call her contact Carmen.]" Yuuri says, and Michele gets carried away by the desire to review the twin sister.

He releases Yuuri and picks up the cell phone that is on the table, calling it and being surprised by the amount of notifications. Pulling Carmen's contact, he initiates the call and is startled to hear his sister's voice.

" _ Arsene ?! Are you alright? What happened ?! Everyone is... _ "

"Sara?" He asks, and the voice on the other side is silent. "Who is Arsene?"

"It's me." Yuuri answers, head down. "Arsene is my nickname at the Organization, while Carmen is her sister's nickname."

“ _ Michele Crispino. _ ” Sara's cold voice on the other end of the line makes Michele's eyes widen. " _ Are you going to tell me it's true that you allied yourself with Kirihara? _ "

"But… you were kidnapped…?" He asks, completely confused.

" _ I was not kidnapped, you idiot. I came with Nikiforov to Russia because I wanted it. I was tired of your nagging everytime we were together. Now I order you to release Yuuri Katsuki and get him from where you are away from Kirihara, before that nasty old man tries again to abuse him sexually. _ "

"Again? Wait a minute, Katsuki did talk about child trafficking. Is that really true?" Michele asks, starting to get nervous.

" _ Yes. Minako Okukawa and some members of the Organization who are infiltrating the Kirihara Yakuza group do everything to save the children, and I help them hack computers for important information. _ " Sara responds and Michele, who already knew his sister is a genius of computing, is not surprised by this.

"Very well, I'm going to release Katsuki and get him and Okukawa out of here." Michele says, and Yuuri lets out a long, relieved breath.

"Good _ , but I need to tell him a message first. It's urgent. _ " Sara says, and when Michele puts the phone in Yuuri's ear.

"Carmen?"

" _ Viktor is in Hasetsu. He's there for you. _ " And the call ends.

**…**

_ Viktor is here. _

_ Should he really have hope he’s here for him? _

**...**

Yuuri feels the ropes cut from his wrists, massaging them as Michele cuts the ones that hold his legs, which are covered by baggy black sweatpants.

"We need to go." Michele reaches for him and Yuuri catches her, getting up from the chair with difficulty.

"Where is Minako Okukawa?" Yuuri asks, crouching down to massage his legs.

"She is in another room, trapped because of Kirihara." Michele responds, handing the phone back to him.

Michele also gives him the green shirt he is wearing over a gray t-shirt, where Yuuri dresses it after thanking him and putting his cell phone in his front pocket.

"Michele, I want you to release Okukawa and get her out of here." Yuuri looks at him seriously. "I'll take care of any obstacles that may come in your way, but I want you to focus on that."

"In other words, if a situation occurs where I have to choose to help her or you, I must abandon you." Michele deduces and Yuuri nods, smiling at him.

"Correct. Go to Ice Castle, the ice skating rink." Yuuri takes a deep breath. "Now let's go. Time waits for no one."

**…**

Michele and Yuuri run through the corridors of that dark place. Strangely, there was no one there, but Yuuri is having a bad feeling. Michele invades the place where Minako is imprisoned and rescues her. With Minako Okukawa unconscious and injured in her arms, Michele steps right behind Yuuri, who takes him up the stairs to the first floor of Kirihara's residence.

"Go!" Yuuri exclaims to him as members of Yakuza appear, shouting in Japanese at them.

Yuuri fights them, hitting punches and hard kicks to the point of knocking them out. Michele runs, carrying Minako, and finds herself again running after Yuuri Katsuki, who continues to beat and make way for him to escape. Michele advances, leaving Yuuri behind and heading to the gardens, where she finds Viktor Nikiforov and Anatoly Medvedev.

"Where is Yuuri?" Nikiforov asks, pistol in hand.

Michele feels a strong shiver in her body from Pakhan's cold stare, and realizes that he only does nothing because of Minako Okukawa.

"Katsuki is back there." Michele tells Viktor, who quickly advances into Kirihara's house.

Outside, he is greeted by Watanabe, who is waiting by a car.

"I belong to the same Organization as Arsene and Carmen. Put Okukawa here and get in the car, I'll take you to Ice Castle." He opens the right rear door of the car and Michele puts Minako Okukawa lying down. He gets in soon after, gets in the passenger seat. Watanabe sits in the driver's seat and starts the car, guiding him away from that spot.

**~ x ~**

Yuuri senses a presence approaching behind his back and, on impulse, pivots to punch that person as he feels his wrist grasped and pulled forward into someone's arms. Someone tall with platinum hair and a scent so familiar it brings tears to his eyes.

"Vi…" Yuuri starts to shake, holding the man’s shirt tightly with both hands.

"I’m sorry." Viktor says, hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry for everything I said."

"You are right here." Yuuri whispers, letting out a sob soon after.

"I am. And I promise never to leave your side." Viktor says, taking Yuuri's right hand and lifting it to his face, where he kisses her right on the ring finger. "I missed you a lot."

"Carmen told me you were here, but I didn't want to hope that you wanted to see me again and have my heart broken even more." Yuuri comments, feeling Viktor's fingers wipe the tears streaming down her face.

"I know it's being hard to believe me after what I said to you. I hurt you in a moment that you needed my support, my love. Yuuri. I will wait as long as it takes for you to trust my words again and accept my love for you, ”Viktor says, and Yuuri hugs him again, crying even more because of those words.

"What beautiful words. I would never imagine that my Kamome and Pakhan were lovers. Isn't homosexuality something illegal in Russia?" Kirihara's voice breaks the mood of the two, who freeze and stare at him coldly.

"I was never yours." Yuuri says, turning his back to Viktor and facing Kirihara, who approaches them laughing.

"Ah, who would have thought my Kamome would become so naughty. I still remember the times you used your mouth and your little hands to please me." The old man laughs out loud, and Yuuri feels his left arm is Viktor holding him at the waist, preventing him from moving.

"Really, you pervert? Because my Yuuri also used his hands and mouth to please me, so we're tied." Yuuri looks at him shocked, his cheeks flushed. "No, wait. I also gave him pleasure to the point of hearing him moaning my name several times. So, I think that actually, you lose."

"Viktor!" Yuuri exclaims, horrified at what he hears.

"Bastard, how dare you try to humiliate me?!" Kirihara exclaims, drawing his gun and pointing at them. "I wanted to give you a chance to be my pet again, Kamome. But I changed my mind. Thank me, because I will end your lives here and now…"

_ BANG !! _

The sound of a gunshot makes them hug and close their eyes, waiting for the bullet that never even came their way. They open their eyes and look at each other with surprised faces, and then look at Shirou Kirihara, who still points the gun at them but has a bloodstain on his pale gray yukata at his belly.

"Medvedev." He says, spitting blood and lowering the gun, dropping it on the floor. "You fucker..."

"Finally, Kirihara. Finally I might be able to fulfill my promise." Anatoly says, behind Viktor and Yuuri. "Viktor, Yuuri. I leave the rest to you."

"You coward! You ..." Kirihara exclaims, but gets punched from Yuuri and falls to the floor.

"Uncle Tolya." Yuuri turns to the old Pakhan with a smile on his face. "Thanks."

Anatoly puts his pistol in his jacket and walks away, waving at them.

"Promise?" Viktor asks, pointing his pistol at Oyabun.

"When he rescued me from that monster there, he promised to help me kill Kirihara. But for that, he needed to be outside the leadership of the Russian mafia. Except he didn't expect his daughter to be so irresponsible." Yuuri explains, smiling at Viktor.

"I understand." Viktor approaches and stands on his back, wrapping his left hand around Yuuri's waist while the other continues to hold his black pistol at Kirihara, who just receives a kick at the wound site by Yuuri. "Together?"

Yuuri looks at him in surprise, and grins at him.

"Together." He says, raising his right hand and holding the gun with him.

And with a shot to the head, Shirou Kirihara finally dies and with him, the end of the Yakuza he headed. Hasetsu is now free.

_ Yuuri is free. _

**~ x ~**

Days later, Isabella Yang, Leo de la Iglesia, Guang-Hong Ji, Michele Crispino and Seung-Gil Lee left Japan and returned to their hometowns to begin their new work for the organization. In Russia, Sara Crispino and Phichit Chulanont also left for their home countries. Medvedev also returned to Russia to arrange for the return of the Katsuki couple to Hasetsu.

Minako recovers and, with the Nishigori couple, Mari and Yuuri, begin to rebuild Hasetsu using money Yuuri was raising as Chaika. Viktor is always seen around Yuuri, acting more like a bodyguard than… something else. Turns out… now that Kirihara is dead, Yuuri doesn't know what to do from now on and he feels that way about Viktor too. And Mari obviously realizes that.

**…**

"Spit it out, Yuuri." She says, sitting beside him and admiring the tranquil landscape of Hasetsu beach and lighting a cigarette.

Yuuri, who has his knees up and holding them, slightly raises her face and looks at her.

"I… I don't know what to do anymore, Nee-chan." He whispers, as if afraid that someone else might hear his fears. "I… want to move back to Hasetsu with my family, but I don't think I should take Yura out of a familiar environment for him and force him into a new and confusing environment for a 9-year-old boy. And Viktor is the Pakhan. He certainly would not accept abandoning everything and living here. "

"It makes sense, but why are you making these decisions without knowing their opinion?" She asks, removing the cigarette from her mouth and blowing the smoke upwards.

"But…" Yuuri starts to say, but is interrupted by Mari.

"Tsk. As always, you are thinking too much and forgetting everything could be solved if you talked to Nikiforov and Yura." She says, patting him on the forehead, making him drop his knees and touch his forehead. "Besides, nothing prevents all of you from living in one country and visiting another."

"Oh…"

"Don't you agree, Nikiforov?" Mari asks and Yuuri freezes, turning his face and seeing that Viktor is right behind him, arms crossed and looking at him seriously. "Well, I'm leaving. Bye ~!"

And she gets up and walks away, leaving them there alone. Viktor uncrosses his arms and sits where she was sitting before and watches the ocean. They are silent for a while until Viktor takes a deep breath.

"Looks like St. Petersburg." He comments, surprising Yuuri.

"Hmm." Yuuri just responds, hugging her legs again. "Did you… hear everything?"

" _ Da. _ " he replies, finally looking at him. "Why didn't you talk to me about this first?"

"Because I'm scared." Yuuri responds, making Viktor widen his eyes. "I'm afraid you'll change your mind and decide you don't want me anymore. Definitely."

And Viktor realizes that his stupid words hurt Yuuri a lot. Mainly because at the hospital, it was not the first time he let himself be led by his doubts and insecurities, resulting in him hurting Yuuri.

_ Oh, Yuuri. _

"I've made a lot of mistakes in my life. Even when it comes to you. I may still make mistakes in the future, but I really need someone to help me realize and fix them." Viktor stands and faces Yuuri, who looks at him with surprise. "And I wish that you can be that someone, Yuuri."

And then Yuuri widens his eyes as he sees Viktor kneel in front of him and pull a small box from his pocket, opening it and showing a silver band with gold edges.

"Would you marry me?" He asks, looking at Yuuri, who takes both hands to his face and begins to cry.

"Are you serious?" Yuuri looks him in the eye, and extends his right hand. "Yes, you are. Yes, I want to marry you. But in Russia…"

"In Russia, I think we can think of something. Did I say I love it when you pretends to be a woman?" Viktor asks with a smile on his face.

Yuuri begins to laugh along with him. Viktor puts the ring on his finger and under the sunset landscape on Hasetsu Beach, they both exchange words of love, eternal promises, burning kisses. That night they make important future decisions based on the opinion Mari gave to Yuuri.

Yuuri will continue to live in St. Petersburg, where Katsu is being rebuided, along with his son Yuri and fiancé Viktor, who has decided to join the organization under the code name Jack. They visit Hasetsu once or twice a year, watching the city get more and more alive thanks mainly to Minako Okukawa, the Nishigori couple and the Katsuki family.


	23. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 years later
> 
> Barcelona
> 
> Figure Skating Grand Prix Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Thank you very much for the kudos/comments you are giving to this fic.
> 
> \- I will no longer post my fics on Saturdays. I also will post something next friday for my birthday. 
> 
> \- As always, I have a Beta now! Thank you very much [Amazingmoox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingmoox/profile)! You are really a big help for me. I also want to say thank you to [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile) for helping me a lot with my fics.
> 
> \- I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts.

** _6 years later_ **

** _Barcelona_ **

** _Figure Skating Grand Prix Final_ **

_ Yuri Plisetsky. _

After presenting a short program that could break the world record in his senior debut, the 15-year-old dedicates the On Love: Agape program to his late grandfather at the news conference, who raised him until he was 8 in his place, instead of his parents. Reporters ask if he is an orphan, and Yuri graciously replies:

"What fucking question is that?"

"Yuri." An Asian-looking woman stands beside the boy and touches him on the shoulder. "It's all right."

And then the woman looks at the reporters and flashes a shy smile.

"Good night. My name is Yuuri Nikiforov and I'm Yuri's foster mother after his grandfather's death." She says, tilting her face and with that, charming everyone instantly. "I would like to ask you to focus on figure skating questions, please."

Reporters and people on the Internet comment on the fact that both are named 'Yuri' and look forward to the boys free program. Yuri Plisetsky wins his first gold medal and becomes the youngest skater to win the Grand Prix final. And then comes the day of the exhibitions, where Yuri dedicates his to his adoptive family the program named Yuri on Ice.

**~ x ~**

Yuuri and Viktor's wedding was a private event held in St. Petersburg in the presence of Yuri, Mari, Anatoly and Lilia, where Yuuri decides to change his surname to Nikiforov. In Hasetsu, a party was celebrated at the new Katsukis inn, attended by all members of the organization, and at the new Katsu, they celebrated with customers of the old restaurant as well.

Yuuri goes with Yuri to all his skating events, meeting his ‘friends’ and also Viktor’s mafia partners to help with his husband’s work in disguise.

Over time, Yuuri and Viktor also closely develop their sexual relationship, especially when Yuuri reveals that Kirihara has not taken his virginity. And if it's of someone’s interest, Viktor prefers to have Yuuri to top him.


End file.
